Harry Potter Y El Sendero A La Luz
by jalogon
Summary: Continuación de "Harry Potter y el Sello de los Fundadores". El ultimo curso se acerca para Harry, pero tambien el desafio al que debe enfrentarse. Continuara descubriendo sus poderes y estudiando mas duro que nunca y apareceran muevos retos.
1. Capitulo 01: El Comienzo del Fin

**CAPITULO I: EL COMIENZO DEL FIN**

En una habitación del numero 4 de Privet Drive un joven moreno meditaba una importante decisión sentado en su cama, sobre su escritorio se encontraba el foco de la cuestión. Una carta redactada por el Director de su escuela, Albus Dumbledore el mago mas importante del mundo le había escrito para hacerle una propuesta. Seria extraño recibir una propuesta de un mago, pero es que Harry también era un mago. No como los demás, él era especial, de pequeño cuando sus padres murieron a manos del mago Tenebroso mas temido de los últimos tiempos, él sobrevivió. Desde entonces le conocen como el-niño-que-vivió, tras ese momento le enviaron a vivir con los Dursley. Una familia de _muggles_, gente no mágica, eran su única familia viva, sin embargo no le mostraban aprecio. Ellos despreciaban todo lo que el era, así que creció sin conocer su verdadero "yo".

A la edad de 11 años recibió una carta que cambio todo su mundo, en ella se le informaba que tenia una plaza reservada para el mejor colegio de mágica del mundo, _Hogwarts_. Cuando descubrió ese mundo se sintió por primera vez la sensación de que estaba en el lugar indicado, nada mas tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts conoció a Ronald "Ron" Weasley. Este se convertiría en su mejor amigo, y compañero de aventuras. El grupo se completo cuando a ellos se unió la siempre responsable Hermione Granger, una nacida de _muggles_ muy inteligente y suspicaz.

Pero todo eso era cosa del pasado, ahora Harry se enfrentaba una difícil decisión. El Director del colegio le solicitaba que impartiera clases como Profesor. Teniendo en cuenta que Harry todavía era un alumno de dicha escuela esto podría parecer una autentica locura, sin embargo el año anterior durante su sexto curso el ya había impartido clases como Profesor. Este año seria diferente, ya no seria el Profesor de los cursos inferiores, ahora debería dar clase a todos los cursos incluyendo el suyo.

Harry seguía pensado en su elección cuando un gran grito empezó a requerir su presencia en el piso inferior de la casa, sin duda su tío estaba llamándole.

- MUCHACHO BAJA AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE - gritaba tío vernon.

- YA VOY - grito Harry a modo de respuesta - ¿Qué demonios querrá ahora? - se quejo para si mismo, mientras se levantaba de la cama. Tranquilamente bajo las escaleras y llego hasta la sala donde su tío le esperaba con cara la cara roja - ¿Para que me necesitas? - pregunto Harry con desgana.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? - pregunto exhibiendo una carta, que claramente había sido enviado por un mago.

- No sabré lo que significa hasta que me permitas leerla - contesto Harry con suma tranquilidad, últimamente el humor o malestar de su tío no le preocupaba en absoluto.

- NO SE TE OCURRA HABLARME ASI, DESGRACIADO - gritaba tío Vernon - CON TODO LO QUE HEMOS HECHO…

- Si, si, si, ya se que habéis hecho mucho por mi y todo ese rollo - dijo Harry moviendo la mano y haciendo que tío Vernon se callase como por arte de magia, _Magia Antigua_ en este caso - Ya me lo has dicho demasiadas veces para que se olvide tu discursito, si me das la carta y me dejas tranquilo liberare tu voz - dijo Harry extendiendo la mano para recibir la carta, por unos segundos espero hasta que su tío le entrego la carta. Seguidamente la observo durante un instante y la guardo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y con un movimiento de su mano libero la voz de su tío.

- MALDITO DESGRACIADO, ESTA VEZ SI QUE LA HAS HECHO BUENA, TE EXPULSARAN DE ESA ESCUELA TUYA POR HABER HECHO MAGIA - grito tío Vernon estremeciéndose al decir la palabra "magia" - Ahora no podrás regresar con tus amigos los raros - dijo con una mueca de satisfacción en la cara.

- Oh, pero no te lo eh contado todavía - dijo Harry con una mueca siniestra en la cara.

- ¿Qué es lo que no me has explicado todavía? - inquirió tío Vernon.

- Simplemente que este tipo de "_magia" _no puede ser detectada por el ministerio - dijo asomando una sonrisa - Por lo tanto puedo utilizarla libremente, sin "_ninguna_" restricción - confirmo triunfante ante la cara de miedo de su tío.

Llegando a su habitación con aire triunfante saco la carta que había guardado instantes antes en su bolsillo, la observo con detenimiento. No llevaba muchos sellos, sin embargo se notaba que eran excesivos para una carta enviada desde el centro de Londres. La abrió para saber quien la escribía, puesto que no llevaba remitente. Para su sorpresa la carta estaba escrita por su amigo Ron, no comprendía por que se la había enviado así.

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Qué tal va todo por ahí compañero? Por aquí todos estamos bien, bueno salvo mi hermana que esta continuamente preguntando cuando sales de esa maldita casa. Te juro que me esta volviendo loco, espero que salgas pronto para poder calmarla. Hermione esta por venir la semana entrante, ya la extraño._

_Estoy seguro de que te preguntaras por que motivo te he escrito por el método muggle, bien se me ocurrió que aunque mas lento seria la forma mas segura de tener correspondencia contigo. Cuando se lo dije a mi madre se sorprendió de que la idea hubiese sido mía. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Ni mi madre confía en mí, espero que después de esto tenga un poquito de confianza en mí. Por cierto no sabía cuantos de esos sellos, había que poner así que puse unos cuantos. Espero que me digas cuantos hay que poner, para que así tus tíos no se enfaden._

_Bueno compañero te tengo que dejar por que mi madre de llama, espero verte pronto._

_Tu amigo,_

_Ron Weasley_

Harry dejo la carta en el escritorio y tomo la carta que esta bajo una preciosa pluma roja con las puntas doradas, sin duda la pluma de un fénix.

_Estimado Sr. Potter:_

_Hola Harry, espero que estos días con tus tíos no estén siendo muy pesados para ti, sin duda te preguntaras el motivo de mi misiva. _

_Comenzare por el principio, hace unos días tuve una interesante conversación con el Profesor Tofty y con la Profesora Marchbanks. Resulta que están muy impresionados del nivel que han demostrado todos los alumnos de 5º año es sus TIMOs. Como sabes la lucha contra Voldemort se había tranquilizado después de su derrota, pero sin duda eso no lo frenara. Este curso estaré sumamente ocupado con la Orden del Fénix y ayudando al ministerio para preparar una apropiada defensa. Como dije antes, en mi conversación con los Profesores salio el tema del nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, los tres llegamos a la conclusión de que era inútil buscar a un nuevo Profesor cuando ya teníamos uno muy diestro en el puesto. Por ese motivo te escribo, te solicito y deseo que aceptes el puesto de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para todos los cursos. Se que pensaras que me he vuelto loco, como iba un alumno a dar las clases de su propio curso. También he pensado en eso, tu estas lo suficientemente preparado para impartir esas clases pero he pensado que un poquito más de conocimiento no te vendría mal. Por ese motivo cuando salgas de Privet Drive comenzaras a recibir clases avanzadas de defensa, yo mismo y otros miembros de la Orden se encargaran de dártelas._

_Pasando a otro asunto, me gustaría que me mantuvieses informado de tus progresos con la Magia Antigua, aunque el ministerio no pueda detectarla se que estas practicando con ella, he podido sentirlo. No te excedas en el uso de tu poder, estoy seguro de que todavía no estas totalmente recuperado de tu pequeño despliegue._

_Pronto nos veremos, cuídate Harry._

_Atentamente,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería _

¿Qué hacer? Esa era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez Harry, la idea de ser Profesor le atraía muchísimo, el año anterior le había cogido mucho cariño a la enseñanza. Pero no sabia si seria buena idea ser el Profesor de todos los cursos el colegio, era mucha responsabilidad la de preparar a sus compañeros para la vida real y para los EXTASIS. Harry se encontraba pensando en la decisión a tomar cuando un leve golpeteo en la puerta le hizo volver al mundo real.

- ¿Si? - pregunto Harry, provocando que la puerta se abriese un poco para dar paso a la cabeza insegura de su tía Petunia.

- Harry, ¿Podría hablar contigo un rato? - pregunto tía Petunia.

- Eh, si claro pasa - respondió Harry intrigado por la actitud de su tía.

- Veras, yo… solo - decía mientras entraba en la habitación y se sentaba en la mesa del escritorio - Solo quería saber sobre tu futuro.

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Harry confuso.

- Me refiero a lo que vas a hacer cuando termines la escuela - puntualizo su tía.

- Pues me preparare para ser Auror - contesto Harry muy seguro.

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto tía Petunia con interés.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Harry.

- ¿Por qué que? - pregunto su tía.

- ¿Por qué te interesas por mi futuro? ¿Por qué ahora? - hizo una pausa para tomar aire - Nunca antes os habéis interesado por lo que me pueda deparar el futuro, ¿Me gustaría saber el motivo que te ha traído hoy aquí?

- Pues… - meditaba tía Petunia mientras se frotaba las manos con insistencia y nerviosismo - …estuve pensado, en como te habíamos tratado todos estos años. No estoy orgullosa de lo que hicimos, estoy segura de que mi hermana estaría muy enfadada conmigo - dijo mientras se le asomaban lagrimas en los ojos - Aunque no me creas la echo de menos, cuando se entero de que era una bruja me enfade con ella por abandonarme. Ese enfado mas adelante se convirtió en odio injustificado, y cuando conocí a tu tío esto se incremento - continuaba hablando mientras sacaba un pañuelo para secarse las incipientes lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué ese cambio ahora? - pregunto Harry inmóvil en la cama donde se había sentado para escuchar lo que su tía tuviese que decirle.

- Dudders me contó lo que le dijiste el verano pasado - recordó tía Petunia - Después de todo lo que te hemos hecho aun así le ayudaste, no me cabía en la cabeza el motivo que tenias para hacerlo - hizo una pausa para tomar aire - Hasta que comprendí que tu corazón era como el de mi propia hermana, bondadoso hasta la medula - dijo estallando a llorar.

- Tía Petunia… yo - Harry no sabia que hacer, nunca antes se hubiese imagina enfrentándose a algo así. Podía imaginarse a su tío gritándole, podía imaginarse los desprecios sin limite de sus únicos parientes, pero ni en un millón de años hubiese esperado esto - No llores por favor - intento calmarla, pero solo consiguió que los llantos aumentases de potencia.

- Eres… tan… tan… bueno - decía su tía entre sollozo y sollozo - Te… pareces… tanto…

- Tía Petunia por favor tranquilízate - rogaba Harry, su tía levanto la cabeza y le miro a los ojos. Inesperadamente se calmo y recupero la calma mientras se limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas de la cara.

- Te pareces tanto a tu madre, tienes un gran corazón… y esos ojos que lo penetran todo - dijo con una voz ahogada.

- Voy a ser auror - dijo Harry para desviar la conversación - Es una especie de policía o detective del mundo mágico, los aurores se dedican a arrestar y luchar contra magos oscuros - puntualizo Harry.

- Si recuerdo que lo dijiste el año pasado - se sobresalto tía Petunia.

- Eso mismo - asintió Harry - Al menos por un tiempo eso es lo que voy ha hacer, quizás mas adelante cuando la mayoría de los Mortífagos estén encerrados me dedique a otra cosa - dijo Harry pensando en que su tía no tendría por que saber de la profecía y si sobrevivía o no.

- ¿A que otra cosa? - pregunto tía Petunia con verdadero interés.

- Profesor - dijo escuetamente Harry.

- ¿Profesor? ¿De qué? - pregunto.

- Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - dijo Harry - Enseñaría a los niños a defenderse contra criaturas mágicas y contra magos oscuros.

- Si ya se lo que es, tu madre me lo explico después de su primer año - dijo con un deje de tristeza en los ojos - ¿Y como sabes que te gustará enseñar?

- Fácil ya lo he hecho - dijo Harry - Hace dos años, en quinto, tuvimos una Profesora que no valía para nada, así que unos amigos me convencieron para que les enseñase a defenderse. Se formo un grupo de casi treinta personas, lo llamamos "Ejercito Dumbledore".

- ¿Tu les enseñabas? - pregunto asombrada su tía.

- Si - respondió Harry antes de continuar con su relato - El año pasado, en mi sexto curso, el Profesor Dumbledore no pudo encontrar a ningún Profesor para la asignatura, así dados lo resultados del ED en el curso anterior y con el apoyo de un examinador del ministerio me ofreció ser Profesor para los primeros cinco cursos.

- ¿Tu Profesor en la escuela? ¿Pero eres un alumno? - pregunto tía Petunia asombrada por lo que su sobrino le contaba.

- Al principio me costo aceptar la oferta pero después de conversar con una "amiga" y de meditarlo la acepte. Todo el curso pasado fui el Profesor de los primeros cinco cursos, la experiencia me ha gustado mucho y… - dijo Harry ante la atónita mirada de su tía.

- ¿Y… qué? - pregunto con curiosidad su tía, aquí se comenzaba a notar su tendencia cotilla lo que hizo a Harry sonreír abiertamente.

- Pues que el Profesor Dumbledore y algunos de los examinadores del ministerio están tan impresionados con los resultados que han obtenido mis alumnos que me han ofrecido… - hizo una pausa para darle emoción al asunto.

- ¿Qué que? - pregunto su tía con impaciencia.

- Me han ofrecido ser el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para todos los cursos, incluido mi curso, todavía no he tomado la decisión - dijo asiendo la carta que reposaba sobre la cama a su lado - Es mucha responsabilidad y no estoy seguro de poder hacer lo que ellos me piden - dijo reflejando sus dudas en la cara y ofreciéndole la carta. Su tía tomo la carta de las manos de Harry y comenzó a leerla en silencio con expresión de sorpresa, cuando termino retiro la carta y observo en silencio a su sobrino antes de hablar.

- Creo que deberías aceptar - dijo tu tía finalmente - Si es cierto lo que dice la carta, estoy segura de que te será muy agradable la experiencia. Yo no comprendo mucho estas cosas, pero por lo que parece confían mucho en tus habilidades.

- Me lo pensare - concluyo Harry.

- ¿Y…? - tía Petunia intentaba hablar pero el nerviosismo inundo su cara - ¿Y tienes dinero para vivir o necesitas algo? - pregunto con temeridad y cada vez en un tono mas bajo, causando que Harry se sorprendiese por la pregunta de su tía.

- No te preocupes, tengo lo suficiente para vivir - dijo Harry sonriendo al pensar en la expresión del rostro de su tío si llegase a enterase de que tenia una autentica fortuna, todavía no estaba seguro de la extensión que esta alcanzaba pero de seguro seria inmensa, mucho mas de lo que necesitaba.

- Estas seguro, yo tengo unos pequeños ahorros - dijo tía Petunia bajando la voz.

- Tío Vernon no estaría muy contento de saber eso - dijo Harry sonriendo a su tía.

- Lo se, pero lo que no sepa no le duele - dijo tía Petunia - Las mujeres tenemos nuestros secretos - dijo sonriendo.

- Guárdate esos ahorros para ti tía - respondió Harry - Yo no los voy a necesitar, como ya te he dicho tengo suficiente. Es mas te podría decir que tengo mucho mas de lo que voy a necesitar en toda la vida, demasiado a mi parecer - confeso Harry ante su tía.

- Me alegro por ti - dijo tía Petunia con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

- ¿Quieres saber cuanto verdad? - pregunto Harry sonriendo.

- Pues yo… - se avergonzó su tía.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada, la curiosidad es algo normal. Según mi amigo Ron debo ser el dueño de medio Reino Unido, aunque no creo que sea para tanto - dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosa - Podría decirse que soy rico, pero no me importa.

- Nunca pensé que tus padres tuviesen dinero - dijo sorprendida tía Petunia.

- Al parecer mi padre era el heredero de una buena fortuna, pero todo mi dinero no viene de ellos - dijo Harry notando como la tristeza le invadía - También mi padrino me dejo "_algo_".

- Oh, Harry, siento lo de tu padrino - dijo su tía sobresaltando a Harry, de donde había salido esta persona que tenia delante. Esa no era su tía, se la habían cambiado por una persona civilizada.

- Gracias, tía Petunia - dijo Harry - ¿Querías hablar de algo más?

- No, creo que ya me has dejado mas tranquila - dijo su tía levantándose de la silla - La cena estará lista dentro de un rato - dijo cuando salía por la puerta.

Harry tardo un rato en salir de su ensimismamiento, seria posible que en el fondo de su ser su tía lo quisiera aunque solo fuese un poco. Algo le decía que si, pero le era muy difícil de creer después de haber sufrido durante tanto tiempo en su compañía. En cambio su tío siempre seria el mismo energúmeno que había sido durante todos esos años, seria muy difícil que algo cambiase en él. Dudley era otro asunto aparte, el año pasado había tenido un tímido acercamiento, pero este año había pasado de él. "Todo esto pasara a la historia en cuanto salga por esa puerta para no volver mas" pensó mientras bajaba por las escaleras y observaba la puerta de entrada. Cuando llego a la cocina tía Petunia estaba colocando los platos para la cena, Harry tomo la tarea de esta y acabo de poner la mesa. Unos instantes después llego su tío Vernon con la cara roja de ira, "¿Cuál será esta vez la razón?" se pregunto a si mismo, pero sin duda no tardaría mucho tiempo en averiguarlo.

- Esos malditos chupasangres de hacienda - dijo tío Vernon sentándose en su lugar habitual de la mesa - Están todos los años sangrando a los honrados ciudadanos como nosotros, para dárselo a esos inadaptados y rebeldes de la oficina de enfrente - estaba claro que otra vez se quejaba de la nueva empresa que habían colocado frente a su oficina, unos jóvenes habían creado una pequeña empresa de arte actual frente a su oficina y al tío Vernon solo le parecían garabatos y perdidas de dinero.

- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez amor? - pregunto tía Petunia con interés.

- Me acabo de enterar que a esos… esos… gentuza - dijo la ultima palabra con desprecio absoluto - El gobierno les ha dado una subvención de medio millón de libras, es indignante - concluyo tío Vernon todavía mas rojo de lo habitual.

La cena transcurrió tranquila para Harry, que estuvo toda la cena ignorando las continuas quejas de tío Vernon por la subvención a la otra empresa. Cuando concluyo la cena Harry recogió la mesa y subió a su cuarto. Todavía quedaban unas horas hasta la puesta de sol, se cambio de ropa y salio de la casa para dar un paseo por Privet Drive. La tranquilidad de las calles era absoluta, no hacia un verano excesivamente caluroso pero la calle estaba anormalmente desierta. Caminando lentamente Harry llego hasta el parque donde tantas tardes había pasado en los años que había estado con sus tíos, todos los recuerdos que allí atesoraba le vinieron a la mente. Generalmente esos recuerdos eran malos, las palizas y persecuciones por partes de Dudley y sus amigos, y también de momentos de soledad en los que llego a creer que nadie en el mundo le querría jamás. Afortunadamente esta ya no era así ahora tenia una familia, los Weasley, le habían acogido como uno mas de sus hijos. Sin tener en cuenta que su hija menor era su novia, recordar estos hechos llevo la alegría al corazón de Harry.

---

Una intensa luz despertó a Harry en mitad de la noche, tomo las gafas de la mesita de noche y comprobó que la extraña luz provenía de su baúl. Lentamente se levanto de la cama y se aproximo con cautela al baúl, no parecía ser peligroso pero si inquietante. Con sumo cuidado levanto la tapa del baúl, la intensa luz invadió toda la habitación. Cuando sus desacostumbrados ojos se hicieron a la potente luz pudo observar con asombro que esta procedía de una caja que había olvidado, con prudencia tomo la caja entre sus manos y la deposito encima del escritorio. Tomando dos prolongadas bocanadas de aire y reuniendo valor abrió la tapa, en su interior una esfera del tamaño de una nuez brillaba con intensidad. Era la profecía que había sacado de la cámara de los Black, como podía haberse olvidado así de algo tan importante, se pregunto a si mismo. Cuando acerco su mano para tocarla esta detuvo su intenso brillo y la habitación quedo a oscuras, alargando la mano hasta la lámpara dio un poco de luz. Observando con detenimiento la esfera se dio cuenta de que tenía una pequeña tona escrita.

_Merlín a Godric Gryffindor_

_¿? y ¿?_

Harry observaba atónito la profecía que estaba en el interior de la caja, sin duda era algo sorprendente. ¿Cómo era posible que un profecía echa por el mismísimo _Merlín a Godric Gryffindor _hubiese acabado dentro de la cámara de los Black? Hasta donde el sabia los Black siempre había sido una familia inclinado a la pureza de sangre y a las artes oscuras de la magia, ¿Tal vez algún Black la robo y la dejo olvidada allí? Sin duda esto debía comunicárselo a Dumbledore, podría ser algo importante. Se disponía a cerrar la tapa de la caja cuando la etiqueta de la profecía empezó a cambiar, donde antes ponía _¿? y ¿?_ ahora estaba empezando a cambiar y con una fina llama se grababan letras por delante de las primeras interrogantes. Cuando se disiparon las finas llamas y Harry se recupero la impresión, pudo observan con asombro lo que ahora ponía en la etiqueta.

_Merlín a Godric Gryffindor_

_Harry Potter y ¿?_

La profecía había pasado de ser una simple curiosidad a un importante hito en la guerra, tendría que comunicárselo a Dumbledore de inmediato. Cerro la tapa de la caja de golpe y tomando un trozo de pergamino comenzó a escribir todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, cuando termino de escribir la corta nota la repaso.

_Estimado Profesor Dumbledore:_

_Si no fuese importante no le despertaría a estas horas de la madrugada, pero sin duda acaba de suceder algo inquietante. El año pasado cuando fui a la cámara de los Black para verla me lleve de allí una pequeña caja que contenía una profecía, no le había dado ninguna importancia hasta esta noche. Hace como media hora ha comenzado a emitir una fuerte luz que me ha despertado, cuando he aproximando mi mano a la esfera esta a dejado de emitir esa extraña luz. Luego me he dado cuenta de que la esfera tenia una pequeña etiqueta pegada, en un principio se podía leer:_

_Merlín a Godric Gryffindor_

_¿? y ¿?_

_Pero cuando me he alejado para escribirle una carta ha empezado a arder y ha cambiado, cuando el humo se ha disipado he podido leer:_

_Merlín a Godric Gryffindor_

_Harry Potter y ¿?_

_No se lo que significara pero creo que ya estoy metido en otro lió, como de costumbre, ¿Es que no voy a poder vivir sin que las profecías dicten mi destino?_

_Esperando su pronta respuesta,_

_Harry Potter_

Enrollo la carta y la ato con un cordel que estaba en su escritorio, y dirigió la mirada hacia la jaula de Hedwig la cual se encontraba vacía, la había enviado esta tarde con la respuesta de la carta de Ron. Se maldijo por su suerte y se echo en la cama, dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia la caja que reposaba sobre el escritorio. Algo reclamo su atención al lado de la caja, la pluma con la que había llegado la carta de Dumbledore se encontraba allí. "Tal vez…no como iba a funcionar" pensó para si mismo intentado desterrar la loca idea que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

- Por que no iba a funcionar - pensando Harry en voz alta - Si puedo hacer magia sin varita, por que no voy a poder enviar la carta por medio de la pluma de _Fawkes_.

Levantándose de un brinco se acerco hasta el escritorio y tomo la preciosa y brillante pluma, ato el cordel del pergamino al extremo de la pluma y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la carta le llegase a Dumbledore. Unos segundos mas tarde un pequeño fogonazo estallo y el pergamino y la pluma se habían esfumado, lo había conseguido.

Se volvió a meter en la cama y trato de dormirse sin mucho éxito, la incertidumbre de la profecía lo atormentaba. Finalmente y tras una hora de dar vueltas en la cama consiguió entrar en un sueño intranquilo y frágil, así paso la noche.

Hola a todos de nuevo, como prometí aquí esta la continuación. Espero que no se os haya hecho muy largo, me ha costado volver a empezar a escribir, pero espero coger ritmo y continuar rápido.

Espero sus reviews.


	2. Capitulo 02: La Profecía de Mérlin

**CAPITULO II: LA PROFECIA DE MERLIN**

El alba llego rápidamente para Harry que se sentía todavía somnoliento cuando bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina, sorprendentemente solo su tía estaba presente y le estaba esperando con el desayuno en la mesa.

Buenos días, Harry - dijo su tía sonriéndole.

Buenos días, tía Petunia - respondió este sentándose a la mesa - ¿Dónde están tío Vernon y Dudley?

Eh, se han marchado a… dar una vuelta - dijo tía Petunia algo nerviosa - Tienes una visita - le informo con una sonrisa.

¿Qué¿Quién? - pregunto sorprendido Harry.

El Profesor Dumbledore esta esperándote en la sala - le comunico tía Petunia - Primero desayuna y luego vas a hablar con él - le dijo cuando Harry se estaba levantando para ir en busca de su Profesor.

Vale - dijo Harry volviéndose a sentar.

Me he estado preguntado… - empezó su tía con temeridad y frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

Pregunta tía, no tengas reparos - dijo Harry para tranquilizarla.

¿Me preguntaba donde ibas a vivir cuando acabes el año que viene la escuela¿Supongo que no querrás volver aquí? - pregunto.

Tienes razón no quiero volver aquí - respondió Harry acabando el desayuno - Creo que mientras estoy en la academia de aurores me iré a vivir al _Duplex_ que tenían mis padres en Londres - dijo tan normal.

¿Un _duplex_ en Londres? - dijo sorprendida tía Petunia.

Si, ya te lo contare en otro momento si no te importa - dijo Harry levantándose para reunirse con el Profesor Dumbledore.

Bien - respondió su tía mientras se volvía y continuaba con las tareas matutinas.

Harry entro en la siempre pulcra salita para encontrarse una escena muy peculiar, su Profesor estaba vestido como el típico ancianito _muggle_. La ropa estaba bien escogida para pasar desapercibido, pero el pequeño problema era que llevaba ropa de invierno en pleno mes de Julio.

Buenos días Profesor Dumbledore - dijo Harry para llamar la atención de su Director, que en ese momento observaba la televisión encendida con mucha pasión.

Oh buenos días Harry, estos _muggles_ son realmente increíbles. Inventan unas cosas realmente fantásticas, los magos deberíamos tomar algunas de sus ideas nos harían la vida mas fácil y divertida - dijo el Director sonriendo ampliamente.

Si tiene razón, pero estoy seguro de que ese no es el motivo por el que se encuentra aquí - dijo Harry sonriendo igualmente.

Por supuesto - dijo Dumbledore sacando la varita y apuntando a las paredes de la habitación - Así estaremos mas tranquilos y nadie podrás espiar lo que decimos - dijo alzando las cejas.

¿Desea verla? - pregunto Harry.

Luego la veremos en un lugar mas seguro, este no es el sitio indicado para ver algo tan… "_Intrigante_"¿No crees? - dijo Dumbledore con su característico brillo en los ojos.

Oh, por supuesto - respondió Harry sentándose en el sofá frente a Dumbledore - ¿Entonces de que desea hablar?

De tu estancia en esta casa - respondió escuetamente el Director - El descubrimiento de esta profecía debe alterar un poco los planes ya trazados, había previsto que pasases aquí algún tiempo más. Sin embargo ahora eso debe cambiar, esta misma tarde nos marcharemos a donde-tu-ya-sabes.

Bien, eso me alegra - dijo Harry sonriendo abiertamente - ¿Estarán mis amigos allí?

No de momento, llegaran unos pocos días antes de tu cumpleaños - respondió Dumbledore ante la desilusión de Harry - Será mejor que no estén para que te puedas centrar en el entrenamiento.

¿Por qué le cambio de planes? - pregunto.

Tenía pensado empezarlo después de tu cumpleaños, pero ya que la situación ha cambiado será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes - dijo Dumbledore sacando un caramelo de limón y ofreciéndole otro a Harry.

¿Y que pasara con la prohibición de hacer magia en los menores de edad, puedo hacer algo de magia sin usar la varita pero todavía no puedo realizar hechizos complejos, solo cosas simples - cuestiono Harry.

No te preocupes por eso, ya me he encargado de todo - respondió el Director - Como cumplirás la mayoría de edad dentro de un par de semanas, solo he tenido que pedir un permiso especial para ti.

Genial - dijo Harry.

Hablando de otra cosa¿Ya has pensado en mi propuesta? - cuestiono el Director a Harry.

Lo he pensado seriamente, pero todavía no estoy convencido de que sea la mejor opción - razono Harry - Si lo piensa detenidamente todavía soy un alumno de Hogwarts, si tal vez tenga mas nivel que los demás por mi curso pero eso no me da los conocimientos necesarios para enseñarles una asignatura tan importante como es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso - dijo Dumbledore con cara seria - Creo que estas muy capacitado para dar esas clases, además el año pasado demostraste que tienes una gran capacidad para la enseñanza.

Aun así no creo que los alumnos de séptimo año me atiendan correctamente, de hecho estoy seguro que un grupo de ellos son futuros Mortífagos que hará todo lo posible por sabotearme - se quejo este.

Harry, estoy seguro de que sabrás manejarlos bien - dijo Dumbledore de forma calmada y con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Me lo pone muy difícil - se quejo Harry viéndose sin excusas.

Esa era la idea - respondió divertido el Director.

Esta bien, si no hay otra solución, acepto - dijo Harry resignado.

Otra cosa mas, como has aceptado el puesto de Profesor este año no vivirás en la torre de Gryffindor - dijo Dumbledore haciendo una pausa dramática - Vivirás en los aposentos del Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

¿Por qué motivo voy a cambiar de cuarto? - cuestiono Harry.

Vas a estar muy ocupado con las clases y será mejor que tengas un sitio tranquilo para poder practicar con la _Magia Antigua_ sin que te moleste nadie - contesto Dumbledore levantando la cejas - Además creo que necesitaras un sitio con sitio suficiente para todos lo libros que necesitaras estudiar.

¿Qué libros? - pregunto Harry con curiosidad - Tengo los libros de los años anteriores y alguno más pero no son tantos.

Oh me he permitido la libertad de buscar por algunas de tus propiedades los libros apropiados para tu entrenamiento, ya están guardados en Hogwarts - aseguro el anciano Director - Algunos son ejemplares muy raros, no hubiese creído que todavía existiesen.

Buff, ha Hermione le va a encantar todo este asunto - dijo Harry llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

Estoy seguro de que a la Señorita Granger le entusiasmara enterase que de donde han salido esos libros hay muchos mas, pero no estoy seguro de si es bueno decírselo aun - comento Dumbledore visiblemente contento.

¿Por cierto si ya había hecho todos estos preparativos, eso significa que ya sabia que iba a aceptar el puesto? - cuestiono Harry.

No lo sabia, pero tenia la esperanza - reconoció.

Conversaron durante toda la mañana hasta que llego la hora de la comida, sorprendentemente tío Vernon y Dudley no aparecieron por casa. Así que Harry y Dumbledore comieron junto con tía Petunia, la cual se encontraba extrañamente tranquila ante la presencia de Dumbledore. Tras la atípica comida Harry recogió todas sus pertenencias y las guardo dentro del baúl, tras echar un último vistazo al cuarto en que había vivido los últimos 6 años se reunió con el Director en la planta baja.

Ya estoy listo Profesor Dumbledore - informo Harry arrastrando el baúl y la vacía jaula de _Hedwig_ - ¿Cómo iremos en esta ocasión?

Como el año pasado - respondió el anciano Director sacando un viejo calcetín del interior de su túnica y agarrando la jaula - _Portus_ - dijo apuntando al calcetín que emitió un pequeño destello - Vamos Harry toca el calcetín - Harry agarro el baúl y toco el calcetín, noto la extraña sensación de viajar por medio de traslador. No era muy agradable pero al menos era rápido, instantes después de haber desaparecido de la sala del número 4 de Privet Drive aparecieron en el salón del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Increíblemente Harry aterrizo de pies y no se fue al suelo como le había pasado con anterioridad.

Que poco me gusta viajar así, no podrían inventar algo más tranquilo - dijo para si mismo.

Aparecerse es mas tranquilo - dijo Dumbledore - Después de tu cumpleaños iras con tus amigos para pasar el examen, cuando pases el examen podrás viajar así.

¿Pero si todavía no se como se hace, como me voy a presentar al examen? - cuestiono Harry.

No te preocupes estoy seguro que en unos pocos días aprendéis lo suficiente para aprobar el examen - respondió el Director - Tal vez tu amigo el señor Weasley ya haya practicado en su casa, y estoy seguro de que la señorita Granger se sabrá toda la teoría.

¿Y que pasa con Ginny? - pregunto Harry, preocupado por su novia - Si nosotros nos podemos aparecer es una ventaja ante un posible ataque, pero y ella ¿No podría conseguir un permiso especial o algo por el estilo? - pregunto Harry.

No estoy muy seguro de que me lo concedan - explico Dumbledore.

Dígales que es mi novia y que por ese motivo se encuentra muy expuesta - justifico Harry - Necesita de toda la ventaja que pueda tener para defenderse, por favor inténtelo.

Lo intentare Harry, lo intentare - respondió Dumbledore - Ahora por favor lleva tus cosas a tu habitación, cuando termines de ordenar todo te estaré esperando en la cocina - dijo el anciano Director.

Muy bien Profesor - dijo Harry.

Harry levito el baúl con la mano y lo condujo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación, allí dejo sus cosas y las desempaqueto. Cuando termino tomo la caja con la profecía y salio de la habitación rumbo a la cocina de la casa, entro en la misma y encontró a Dumbledore sentado a la mesa junto con un _Pensadero_.

Ya estoy aquí Profesor - dijo advirtiendo de su presencia - He traído la profecía, suponía que seria un buen momento para verla.

Has hecho bien, siéntate por favor - dijo Dumbledore señalándole una silla frente a el.

Tenga Profesor - dijo Harry ofreciéndole la caja.

No, Harry no, solo tú y el otro destinatario de la profecía podéis tocarla - explico Dumbledore - Aunque no este en el _Departamento de Misterios_ sigue teniendo la misma protección que la profecías que se encuentran allí dentro.

¿Qué tengo que hacer Profesor? - pregunto Harry.

Tienes que coger la esfera que contiene el registro de la profecía e introducirlo en el pensadero - explico Dumbledore señalando el objeto situado en el centro de la mesa - De esta forma podremos ver el contenido de la esfera sin necesidad de destruirla.

Con mucho cuidado Harry destapo la caja descubriendo la pequeña esfera transparente, fue acercando su mano hasta tocarla levemente. En ese mismo instante un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, tomándola con decisión la deposito en el interior del _Pensadero_.

¿Bien y ahora? - pregunto Harry curioso a Dumbledore.

Debes tocar la esfera con la punta de la varita y pensar fuertemente en ver su interior - explico el Director con expectación.

Asintiendo saco la varita del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, realizo los movimientos tal y como Dumbledore le había dicho y empezó a concentrarse en la profecía. Unos instantes después un humo plateado comenzó a emanar del _Pensadero_, la figura de un anciano muy parecido a Dumbledore apareció ante ellos y comenzó a hablar:

"…_cuando el ultimo de los Black caiga en el abismo de la soledad… el protector de la luz encontrara el sendero para llegar hasta el tesoro milenario… la llave para conseguir el tesoro estará oculta en el corazón puro… cuando el ocaso se acerque el protector deberá decir el destino del mundo… cuando el ultimo de los Black caiga en el abismo de la soledad…"_

Cuando _Merlín_ termino su pequeño relato la bruma plateada desapareció de su vista, Profesor y alumno permanecieron en silencio y pensativos durante unos quince largos minutos.

Muy interesante - dijo finalmente Dumbledore rompiendo el ya incomodo silencio.

¿El que es muy interesante¿Usted ha entendido a que se refería? - pregunto Harry un poco perdido.

Puedo imaginar algunas cosas - dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry por encima de las gafas de media Luna - Eh podido deducir quien es el "_Protector de la Luz_", pero no se a que se refiere con el "_Tesoro Milenario_ ni lo referente a la "_Llave de Corazón Puro_" - concluyo el Director con gesto serio pero radiante en el rostro.

¿Y quien es el protector ese? - pregunto Harry un poco mosca.

Tú ¿Quién sino podría ser? Además la profecía llevaba tu nombre escrito - aclaro Dumbledore.

¿Qué le hace pensar eso? Yo podría ser el tesoro o la llave - se defendió Harry.

Pues la simple razón por la que viajaste en el tiempo hace unos meses - dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa en el rostro - En la época de los _Fundadores de Hogwarts_, te llamaron _Protector de Hogwarts_.

Pero eso no significa nada, puede ser solo coincidencia - se defendió Harry.

No lo creo - dijo Dumbledore - Ten en cuenta que la profecía fue echa a Godric Gryffindor, tal vez intentase darnos una pista al llamarte así.

¿Como puede estar tan seguro que quería darnos una pista? - pregunto Harry.

Bueno he leído mucho ha cerca de la historia y vida de nuestros Magos Fundadores, y al parecer a Godric le encantaba dejar pistas a sus discípulos para poder llevar a cabo sus tareas - explico Dumbledore - Y teniendo en cuenta que tu puedes considerarte uno de sus discípulos, creo que seria lo mas probable.

Esta bien me ha convencido ¿Pero que hay de las otras cosas? - pregunto Harry ahora ya muy intrigado por el significado de la profecía.

Por el momento no se como debemos interpretarla, estas cosas requieren su estudio - se excuso Dumbledore ante la cara de decepción de Harry - ¿Pero no te preocupes esta vez te mantendré informado de todo? No deseo cometer el mismo error que cometí en el pasado.

Gracias - dijo Harry bajando la cabeza.

No, gracias a ti por mostrarme la profecía, creo que es hora de que la guardes bien - dijo señalando el _Pensadero_ donde se encontraba la esfera inmersa, Harry saco con cuidado la profecía del interior y lo volvió a guardar en la caja para llevarlo a su habitación, cuando se estaba levantado para irse Dumbledore le sorprendió - Espera Harry, llévate el pensadero también. Estoy seguro de que te será de gran ayuda para eliminar tus pesadillas y afrontar tus sueños.

Pero Profesor ¿Si ni siquiera se como se utiliza? - dijo Harry.

Es muy sencillo Harry, debes concentrarte el lo que quieres. Como cuando antes te has concentrado en la profecía, y llevar el pensamiento con tu varita hasta el _Pensadero_ - explico Dumbledore.

Gracias Profesor - dijo Harry reemprendiendo la marcha.

Ya se ha hecho algo tarde creo que el mejor que cenes algo de lo que hay en la fresquera y te vayas a dormir pronto, mañana comenzaremos con los entrenamientos y será un día muy largo - dijo Dumbledore.

Si Profesor - asintió Harry.

Anormalmente Harry se despertó tranquilo y sin ninguna preocupación en la mente, había dormido de maravilla toda la noche seguida. Una sensación de entusiasmo el invadió por completo, no sabia si era por sentirse libre de los _Dursley_ o por las clases avanzadas de magia que iba a recibir de parte de unos de los magos más inteligentes y diestros del mundo. Se levanto de la cama lleno de fuerzas, estaba dispuesto a comerse el mundo. Rápidamente se dio una ducha y se vistió, después bajo a desayunar para poder empezar con los entrenamientos.

Buenos días - dijo Harry entrando en la cocina.

Buenos días, Harry - le respondió Remus Lupin, su antiguo Profesor y amigo de sus padres y padrino - ¿Estas listo para tu primer entrenamiento? - pregunto este.

Si, tengo muchas ganas de empezar y también me alegro de verte yo a ti - dijo Harry ofreciéndole la mano.

O si perdona por no saludarte como corresponde, pero estoy tan emocionado con todo este asunto de enseñarte Defensa Avanzada que me olvide - dijo Remus estrechando la mano de Harry.

¿Qué tal te van las cosas Remus? - pregunto Harry sentándose a la mesa y empezando a desayunar.

Bien, aunque podrían ir mejor - dijo Remus sirviéndose un café - ¿Ya estas preparado para el entrenamiento?

Si, tengo muchas ganas de empezar - dijo Harry.

Estupendo cuando termines de desayunar comenzaremos con la clase - dijo Lupin.

Ya he terminado - anuncio Harry, dejando el tenedor en el plato.

Bien, entonces vamos - dijo Remus indicando el camino a seguir con la mano, camino por la casa hasta el desván. Este se encontraba desierto y había sido sensiblemente agrandado mágicamente, ahora parecía una de las clases de Hogwarts.

Wow - dijo Harry al verlo.

El Profesor Dumbledore sabe como hacer las cosas - dijo Remus - Además de agrandarlo le ha puesto Hechizos en las paredes para que no resulte dañada la estructura - explico.

¿Con que vamos a empezar, Profesor? - pregunto Harry realzando la ultima palabra.

Harry, recuerda llámame Remus - dijo sonriendo - Vamos a comenzar por a aprender contra-maldiciones, y hechizos de distracción.

Bien - dijo Harry.

La mayoría de lo que vamos a ver se estudia en la academia de Aurores, pero como tu ya estas muy avanzado creo que no tendrás ningún problema - explico Remus - Comenzaremos con escudos para repeler maldiciones cortantes y de dolor - dijo Remus tomando posición de Profesor - El primer escudo que vamos a ver requiere este movimiento - explico haciendo una complicada floritura con la varita - Y después debes pronunciar con fuerza "_Prevescuten_", ahora pronuncia tu antes de intentarlo.

_Prevescuten_ - dijo Harry.

Muy bien ahora el movimiento de varita, hazlo conmigo - dijo Remus haciendo el movimiento, seguido por Harry - Bien, ahora inténtalo.

Vale allá voy - dijo Harry comenzando ha hacer la floritura con la varita - ¡PREVESCUTEN! - grito Harry con todas sus fuerzas, inmediatamente un escudo color violeta apareció ante él.

Genial Harry, no creí que lo consiguieras a la primera - dijo Remus muy contento.

No ha sido tanto, estoy seguro de que muchos magos lo consiguen a la primera - se excuso Harry.

No lo creo, cuando los Aurores empiezan a aprender este escudo ya llevan 6 meses de entrenamiento y son muy pocos los que lo consiguen antes de un mes - dijo Remus - Sin tener en cuenta que la mayoría de los escudos que pueden crear son débiles, sin embargo el tuyo hubiese sido capaz de detener o desviar las maldiciones perfectamente. No te has fijado en lo robusto que parecía y la intensidad con la que brillaba, era sin duda un escudo de gran resistencia - dijo el merodeador con voz orgullosa - Creo que este verano va a ser muy entretenido, tengo ganas de ver de lo que eres capaz Harry - dijo más para si que para Harry.

Te estas pasando - le dijo Harry visiblemente incomodo por las afirmaciones de Remus.

Bueno continuemos, como este hechizo ya lo dominas - dijo Remus muy serio.

¡Pero si solo lo he practicado una vez! - se quejo Harry.

Harry, es evidente que lo dominas así que no se por que motivo deberíamos perder mas tiempo con este escudo, cuando podemos comenzar con cosas más serias - dijo Remus.

Vale, vale - se rindió Harry - Ya lo practicare yo por mi cuenta, con los chicos cuando vengan.

Mira esa es una buena solución - dijo Remus - Es mas creo que deberías reservar unas horas al día para practicar con ellos.

A lo largo de toda la mañana Remus continúo enseñando a Harry los hechizos más utilizados y eficaces contra maldiciones cortantes y de dolor, a pesar de que la mayoría de hechizos eran de un nivel muy avanzado Harry los ejecuto a la perfección. Por ese motivo Remus solo le permitió realizar un intento con cada uno, cuando se acercaba la hora de comer Lupin dio la clase por finalizada.

Ha sido una buena clase, Harry - dijo Remus tomando asiento - Si continuas con este ritmo solo te harán falta unos pocos meses para dominar la magia defensiva.

¿A que se refiere Profesor? - pregunto Harry sabiendo que su amigo le había dado una indicación indirecta.

Me refiero a que muy pocos magos dominan totalmente la defensa, el Profesor Dumbledore es uno de ellos - explico.

¿Y tú? - pregunto Harry interesado.

Yo, no, no yo no la domino pero se me da bastante bien - dijo su antiguo Profesor con una sonrisa - Eh traído algo para que te lo leas, tienes que haberlo leído la próxima semana, necesitaras esos conocimientos para la próxima clase - dijo Remus acercándose hasta un estante del desván y cogiendo un grueso libro.

Parece un poco… grande - dijo Harry con expresión de incredulidad en la cara - ¿Pretendes que me lea este… enorme libro para la semana que viene? - pregunto cuando lo tomo en sus manos.

Si - respondió secamente Remus - Y también que practiques los Hechizos que en el vienen - acoto con una sonrisa entre sádica y siniestra.

Ufff - resoplo Harry ojeando el libro - Parece muy complicado, y hay infinidad de Hechizos, no creo que sea capaz.

Oh si que lo serás, es necesario para completar la clase de hoy - dijo Remus muy serio.

Bien - dijo Harry cerrando el libro.

Cuando salieron del desván bajaron a la cocina para comer la comida que estaba ya preparada, ha Harry le sorprendió que la comida estuviese allí. Remus le explico que Dobby y Winky se pasaban por la casa para atenderla, pero que como tenían cosas que hacer en Hogwarts no podían quedarse permanentemente.

Después de comer Harry tenía una hora para descansar antes de que llegase _Ojoloco Moody_ a darle clase de duelos. En su habitación le escribo una carta a Ron, otra a Hermione y otra Ginny.

_Querida Ginny:_

_Hola pelirroja¿Cómo estas pasando el verano? Yo estoy bien, y ahora que estoy lejos de Privet Drive estoy mucho mejor, aunque te echo muchísimo de menos. Ahora estoy donde-tu-ya-sabes, el Profesor Dumbledore decidió que seria bueno para mi entrenarme un poco así que tengo clases especiales con algunos miembros de la orden._

_Ha sucedido algo importante, que no puedo contarte por carta, pero no te preocupes no esta nada malo._

_Pasando a otro tema más interesante¿Cuándo van a venir, me encantaría tenerlos aquí? Quizás cuando vengas podamos estar un tiempo solos, sin que tu hermano nos este molestando. Te tengo preparada una sorpresa que supongo que te gustara, pero no te la revelare hasta dentro de un tiempo._

_Con Amor,_

_Harry J. Potter_

_PD. No le digas a tu hermano sobre lo de la sorpresa._

Cuando Harry termino de repasar la carta la cerro y la dejo encima del escritorio, observo la jaula vacía de Hedwig. La lechuza todavía no había vuelto, pero no se preocupaba en exceso por ella. Sabía que su lechuza era muy inteligente y capaz, sin duda ya sabría que ahora estaba en Grimmauld Place.

Toc, toc, toc - llamaron a la puerta - ¿Potter estas listo? - pregunto con un inconfundible gruñido _Ojoloco Moody_.

Si ya voy - respondió Harry poniéndose en pie y caminado hacia la puerta.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí llego con el segundo capitulo, espero que os gustase. ¿Creíais que me había olvidado de la profecía? Pues no la tenía reservada desde el fic anterior a propósito, y también algunas cosas más. Ahora vamos con las respuestas de reviews. 

**Superhyoga**: Hola, gracias por tu review, espero que esta nueva historia te guste. Por cierto ¿Cuándo vas a actualizar tu historia?

**Amsp14**: Hola, yo estoy bien, con mucho trabajo pero bien, jeje. Siento que la espera se te haya hecho tan larga pero tenia que coger un pequeño descanso para retornar con más entusiasmo, espero que sea mejor que la primera parte. Pero si te parece que ya ha habido muchas cosas, ya veras en los próximos capítulos.

**Mikelodeon**: Bueno veo que estas contento/a con la continuación, las sorpresas continuaran en próximos capítulos. Pero no puedo ir muy rápido en la historia por culpa del trabajo, apenas de deja tiempo para escribir.

**Sanarita31**: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, al menos espero que te puedas conectar para seguir leyendo mi historia, jeje. Un abrazo.

**Veruka**: Hola Veruka, bienvenida y gracias por dejarme saber que leías el fic anterior. Siento contradecirte pero si tengo buena redacción (cosa que dudo) no se debe a mi trabajo, yo soy informático y de letras la verdad es que se poco. También pude ser por que leo mucho. Ummm, si eso te dice tu ojo interior creo que tendré que creérmelo (a no ser que sea como el de Trelawney, claro), Harry esta echo para sufrir, pero a veces sufre demasiado. Tal vez se arte y decida pasar de todo (bahh, no lo creo es demasiado bueno). Como tu has dicho que seria de Harry sin sus amigos y su Ginny, jeje. Besos.

**Juaniweb**: Hola, si ya recuerdo haber leído tus reviews, gracias por tus comentarios. Un saludo.

**Airam**: Hola, ya se que ponerlo de Profesor es quitarle la juventud, pero es que acaso le han dejado alguna vez tenerla. Siempre a tenido muchas mas responsabilidades y preocupaciones que los demás. Y aunque parezca una putada al final lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte, que es justamente lo que le esta pasando a Harry. No te preocupes que tener responsabilidades también trae ventajas, jeje.

**Manuel**: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te gustase este capitulo, un saludo.

**Sakumino**: Hola, no se si haces bien poniendo la mano en el fuego, pero me agrada tu confianza, gracias.

**Elementhp**: Muchas gracias por tu review, yo también me alegro de haber vuelto.

**Fweasley**: Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el fic.

**Anahi**: Hola, ya le sigo a las Choco-aventuras, jeje.

**Marc**: Hola de nuevo Marc, que bueno ver tu review, un abrazo.

**Angela**: Hola, lo de Vernon me pareció un buen toque para demostrarle una pizca de su poder, ya veremos que pasa mas adelante con el, jejejeje.

**Serenitakou**: Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me pareció que seria un buen momento para un pequeño cambio de actitud en Petunia. Un saludo.

**Celina**: Hola de nuevo Celina, me alegro de volver a ver un review tuyo. Ya sabía yo que la profecía la habíais olvidado, jeje. ¿Qué te a parecido su contenido, Un gran abrazo desde Bilbao.

**Jan** **Black**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, pero debo decirte que no soy chica soy chico, al menos cuando me he visto esta mañana en la ducha, leñe, jejeje. Un saludo.

**Marcela9**: Hola Marcela, estoy muy bien gracias. No creo que Dudley tenga mucha importancia en este fic, aunque tal vez en algún momento si la llegue a tener. Ya se que queríais que Ginny apareciese mas pero en los primeros capítulos no creo que suceda, primero hay que establecer las cosas, pero todo llegará.

**Mariet Malfoy**: Ya somos, dos (o tal vez mas, jejeje). Gracias por decirme que seguiste mi anterior historia, me alegra mucho saberlo, se agradece tu esfuerzo. Creo que Petunia por fin se ha dado cuenta de que Harry es lo único que le queda de su Hermana y por eso su cambio de actitud. Espero que te gustase el contenido de la Profecía, aunque creo que lo deje demasiado lioso, no? Un saludo.

**Dany-kanuto**: Ya me lo imagino y es una situación bastante divertida, a mi me pasa lo mismo cuando veo alguna historia, jeje. Espero que este fic me salga tan bien como el anterior que me dejo muy buen sabor de boca, un gran abrazo.

**Olita**: Muchas gracias por tu review, pero no creo que me tomase tanto tiempo en continuar la historia. Aunque se que visto desde fuera parece mucho, pero visto desde dentro no es tanto. Un gran abrazo.

**Amanda**: Gracias por tu review, siento no poder actualizar rápido.

**Seraphimon Potter**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y no te preocupes que no voy a dejar la historia colgada, la continuare hasta terminarla.

**Behoney**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero ver tus reviews, un saludo.

**Light** **Angel**: Hola de nuevo, espero que no estés muy intrigada. Aunque la profecía sea… un pelin, como decirlo, liosa, jejeje (Risa siniestra). Ya veras como esto se pone emocionante.

Bueno esto ha sido todo por el momento espero escribir el próximo capitulo mas rápido pero no prometo nada que luego me coge el toro, jeje.


	3. Capitulo 03: Entrenamientos

**CAPITULO III: ENTRENAMIENTOS**

Harry entro en la improvisada aula situada en el desván del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, mas conocido como la Mansión de los Black o como el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había llegado a la casa, su entrenamiento había sido muy intenso y cada día que pasaba su poder se incrementaba. Gracias a los entrenamientos con Dumbledore su dominio de la magia sin varita era ahora sublime, prácticamente podía realizar todo tipo de hechizos y maldiciones con solo proponérselo.

Quedaban pocos días para su cumpleaños y para lo que el mas deseaba, la llegada de sus amigos y su persona especial. Desde que llego a la casa no había parado de entrenar por lo que no había tenido tiempo para aburrirse, solo en las comidas se sentía solo. La mayoría de las veces tenia que comer solo o con algún miembro de la Orden, pero para el no era suficiente.

Buenos días Potter, veo que llegas temprano - gruño Moody sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Buenos días, Profesor Moody - dijo Harry.

¿Estás preparado para nuestra sesión de duelo? - pregunto Moody escrutándolo con el ojo mágico.

Por supuesto - respondió Harry.

Estupendo, pero hoy cambiaremos un poco las reglas - dijo Moody con una mueca siniestra, que debía pretender ser una sonrisa - Lucharemos a oscuras, bueno quiero decir, Tú, lucharas a oscuras.

¿Cómo? - pregunto Harry atónito.

Tendrás que esquivar mis ataques y si puedes aturdirme a mi - dijo Moody con la misma mueca de antes en la cara - Debes concentrarte en buscar la fuente de mi magia y averiguar donde estoy.

Como diga, Profesor - respondió Harry resignado, en las dos ultimas semanas le habían echo pasar por cosas que parecían imposibles de hacer, sin embargo las había acabado pasando todas tarde o temprano.

Sin la varita, Potter - gruño Moody cuando Harry metió la mano dentro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para coger su varita - Será mejor que se la guarde yo - dijo Moody tomando la varita de Harry.

¿Algo más o empezamos ya? - dijo Harry comenzando a concentrarse en su magia.

Empezamos ya - dijo _Ojoloco_ haciendo un gesto con la varita y oscureciendo la habitación.

El silencio se apoderó del desván, se podía escuchar el crujido de la madera. Harry estaba inmerso en su concentración intentando localizar la magia procedente de Moody, el anciano Auror a pesar de la pata de palo se movía con mucha destreza y de forma silenciosa. Pronto comenzaron los ataques, eran simple hechizos de dolor. En el primer turno de hechizos Harry no logro esquivar ninguno, cuando Moody se disponía a lanzar la segunda ronda de hechizos Harry localizo la energía que este desprendía al agitar su varita.

_Corus Reflectatem_ - grito Harry con la palma extendida, frente a el apareció un pequeño escudo plateado que repelió los numerosos hechizos hacia su procedencia.

Muy bueno Potter, pero has fallado - dijo la voz de Moody desde otro punto indeterminado dentro de la oscuridad.

La próxima vez le cogeré - dijo Harry con seguridad.

Volvió a concentrarse mientras empezaba a moverse del sitio para dificultarle la tarea a Moody, sin embargo el viejo Auror contaba con la inapreciable ayuda de su ojo mágico. De repente y sin previo aviso sintió la magia aparecer desde su espalda, y dando un voltereta a un lado la esquivo. Seguidamente apunto con la mano hacia el lugar en el que instantes antes había estado Moody, ya dispuesto a lanzar su hechizo se detuvo al comprobar que la magia de Moody ya no se encontraba allí.

Pasaban los minutos y ninguno de los dos conseguía acertar al otro, Harry cada vez localizaba más fácil a Ojoloco pero sus intentos por acertarle habían resultado inútiles.

_Corus Reflectatem,_ _Expelliarmus, Impedimenta _- grito seguido Harry, defendiéndose de los hechizos lanzados por Moody y atacando hacia el sitio al que se había movido Moody.

Ahhh - le escucho un grito mudo proveniente de la oscuridad.

Ahora si - grito de emoción Harry, y con un movimiento de su mano devolvió la luz a la habitación. Moody se encontraba tirado en el suelo desmayado y su varita estaba a varios metros de distancia, Harry se acerco a el y se inclino - _Enérvate_ - dijo poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza.

Potter, la próxima vez no es necesario que sea tan rudo - dijo Ojoloco agarrándose la cabeza - Con el Expelliarmus habría sido mas que suficiente.

Lo siento Profesor, pero me metí demasiado en la acción - le respondió Harry un poco avergonzado.

¿Muy bien, que te parece si seguimos practicando? Pero esta vez será diferente - dijo Moody levantándose y sacando unas pequeñas esferas de un baúl - Esto son _Bugderts_, se utilizan en el entrenamiento de los Aurores. Pero con luz por supuesto, tú lo harás a oscuras. Poseen una pequeña fuente de magia en su interior para que las puedas localizar, actúan en grupo así que tendrás que tener cuidado con lo que haces.

Se parecen a las _Bludger_ del _Quidditch_ - dijo Harry.

Si pero estas disparan hechizos como los que he utilizado antes - explico Moody - Cuando consigas inmovilizar todas en un espacio corto de tiempo terminara el entrenamiento de hoy - dijo Ojoloco con la misma mueca siniestra en la cara - ¿Estas preparado? - Pregunto asiendo su varita y girándola de tal forma que la luz volvió a dejar la habitación.

Todo comenzó muy rápido, las Bugderts volaban por toda la habitación disparando hechizos que ha Harry le costaba mucho esquivar y rechazar. De vez en cuando Harry aturdía alguna pero al cabo de unos minutos esta volvía a volar y al ataque.

Al cabo de un par de horas Harry se sentaba en la cocina extenuado por el duro entrenamiento al que había sido sometido, finalmente había logrado parar todas las esferas y había concluido con el entrenamiento.

Vaya, vaya Potter. Parece que un pequeño entrenamiento es suficiente para agotarte - dijo una voz fría y que arrastraba las palabras a su espalda.

Snape - dijo Harry dándose lentamente la vuelta - ¿Qué hace aquí? - pregunto fríamente Harry.

Un poco de respeto Potter, que el año pasado fuese Profesor no hace que este año pueda tomarse libertades - dijo Severus Snape con una sonrisa gélida en el rostro.

¿Oh, pero no se lo ha dicho el Director? - pregunto con sarcasmo Harry - Este año voy a ser el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para todos los cursos, y tendré todos los privilegios y responsabilidades de un Profesor - dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

¿Cómo? - grito atónito Snape.

Como lo oye - respondió Harry crispando los nervios de Snape.

No puede hacer eso, solo eres un alumno engreído - dijo Snape con desprecio.

Acaso se olvida de todo lo que sucedió el año pasado, creí que su actitud hacia mi había mejorado. Pero al parecer me había equivocado, incluso esta barajando la posibilidad de perdonarle todo lo que me ha hecho durante estos años - dijo Harry decepcionado.

¡PERDONARME! - dijo sarcástico el Profesor Snape - ¿El que Potter?

Todos los desprecios injustificados que me ha venido haciendo durante todos estos años - dijo Harry tranquilo - Creo que nunca le he dado un motivo para que me odiase como lo hace¿O acaso es suficiente ser el hijo de James Potter para que me odie de esa manera? - pregunto Harry escrutando el tieso rostro del Profesor de pociones.

ERES UN ESTUPIDO ARROGANTE COMO ÉL - grito el Profesor montado en cólera.

Tal vez un poco pero eso no justifica su comportamiento, y a parte de que se encuentra USTED en MI casa debería respetarme un poco - dijo Harry recalcando las palabras.

POTTER… - gritaba Snape cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió.

Buenas tardes… - dijo contenta Tonks - Oh, ha hola Severus, Harry.

Hola Tonks - dijeron ambos al unísono.

¿Sucede algo Severus? - pregunto Tonks extrañada por verlo en la cocina de Grimmauld Place.

No nada, solo tenia que hablar con el Director, pero no consigo localizarle - explico el amargado Profesor de pociones.

Estará aquí mañana por la mañana - respondió Harry.

¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto con desprecio Snape.

Mañana tengo clase con él - respondió simplemente Harry - Ahora que ya tiene lo que necesita puede irse de MI casa.

Muy bien, adiós - dijo Snape y se marcho por donde había llegado.

¿Qué ha sido eso, Harry? - le pregunto Tonks mirándolo alucinada - Nunca te había visto actuar de esa forma.

Severus me saca de mis casillas, simplemente no lo aguanto - respondió Harry.

¿Y desde cuando has aceptado esta como tu casa? - pregunto Tonks.

Oh, eso. No lo he aceptado, odio esta casa, pero si me sirve para cabrear a mi querido Profesor todo vale - dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Tu eres MALO - dijo riéndose a carcajadas Tonks a la vez que le fluctuaba el color del cabello.

Tal vez un poquito - dijo también riéndose Harry - Si hubieses visto la cara de Severus cuando le he dicho que este año iba a ser Profesor… - las carcajadas de Harry provocaron que se dejase caer al suelo agarrándose el estomago - …no tenia precio, si quieres te la enseño en el _Pensadero_.

Es una tentación, pero si Albus se entra de que utilizas el _Pensadero_ para algo así tal vez se enfade - dijo Tonks dejando de reírse, se miraron por un segundo.

Naahhhh - dijeron ambos al unísono y volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

¿Bueno, y me vas a decir por que venias tan… vivaracha? - pregunto Harry.

Yo… no… bueno - dijo Tonks poniéndose nerviosa.

Venga Tonks confiesa - increpo Harry.

Es que ayer estuve de vigilancia con Charlie - respondió Tonks apartando la mirada.

¿Con Charlie, Charlie Weasley? - pregunto Harry - ¿Pero no estaba en Rumania con los dragones?

Si estaba, pero resulta que el ministerio a contratado al grupo de cuidadores de Dragones de Charlie para proteger Azkaban, y bueno pues el ahora esta trabajando también para la orden - respondió Tonks visiblemente contenta.

¿Y ese es motivo para estar tan contenta? - pregunto Harry con cara de pillo - Venga cuéntame el motivo - pidió poniendo cara de niño bueno.

Bueno… Charlie… yo… - dijo concentrando su vista en los zapatos.

¡Estas saliendo con Charlie! - exclamo sorprendido Harry - ¡Enhorabuena! Cuñadita - dijo Harry con sorna - ¿Lo saben los Weasley? - pregunto con malicia.

NO - casi grito Tonks - No, no lo saben y por favor no digas nada, no se como reaccionara Molly - dijo sonrojada.

Oh no te preocupes por la Sra. Weasley estoy seguro de que estará encantada de tener a su hijo cerca y feliz - dijo Harry tranquilizándola.

Tras una comida muy animada en la que estuvieron todo el rato con la sonrisa en la boca subieron hasta el desván dispuestos a realizar los ejercicios, Tonks había preparado una sesión dura primero Harry tubo que correr a una buena velocidad durante 2 horas. Cuando termino de correr le toco otra hora de pesas y otra hora mas de saltos, cuando ya se creía libre Tonks le izo hacer muchas abdominales.

Ufff, estoy destrozado - se quejo Harry cuando bajaba rumbo a la cocina acompañado de Tonks - No deberías ser tan dura, a este paso voy a ver atleta olímpico.

Venga Harry no exageres no ha sido para tanto, además para pasar las pruebas de auror hay que ser muy duro - dijo la metamorfomaga sacando bola.

Si, si todo lo que tu quieras pero es que yo no voy a hacer las pruebas de auror - dijo Harry.

Bahhh - le quito importancia Tonks.

¿No sabrás por casualidad cuando llegan los Weasley y Hermione verdad? - pregunto Harry.

Yo, no¿Por qué había de saberlo, esos son asuntos de Dumbledore? - respondió Tonks.

No se, se me había ocurrido que tal vez te lo haya comentado tu "Compañero" de anoche - dijo Harry.

Si serás… - dijo Tonks intentando darle un golpe, pero demasiado tarde por que Harry ya había comenzado a correr.

Solo era un comentario - dijo entrando en la cocina.

Después de cenar animadamente con Tonks llego Remus para darle el relevo a la metamorfomaga, la tras una buena ducha Harry tubo la clase con Remus. Gracias a esta clase Harry era capaz de realizar gran cantidad de hechizos defensivos orientados a diversos tipos de maldiciones, también conocía la defensa contra infinidad de seres mágicos y seres oscuros. Remus había dividido la clase en dos partes, la primera parte de la clase se centraba en aprender nuevos hechizos y la segunda parte de la clase se centraba en realizar los hechizos que ya conocía sin la varita. Esta era la parte mas difícil de la clase puesto que ha Harry le obligaba a gastar gran cantidad de poder mágico.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó todavía más cansado que el día anterior, parecía que las horas de sueño lo único que hacían era aumentar su cansancio. Mientras desayunaba con Remus llego el Profesor Dumbledore acompañado de una enigmática mujer, su cabello negro era negro como la noche y liso, lo tenia bastante largo y lo llevaba atado con una goma. Su piel era blanca como la leche, su rostro fino y elegante estaba adornado con unos enormes ojos color aguamarina. Sin duda era muy bella, esto impacto a los dos ocupantes de la mesa.

Buenos días - saludo alegremente Dumbledore.

Buenos días, Profesor - respondieron ambos a la vez.

Os presento a Patrice Wallace - dijo señalando con la mano a su acompañante - Patrice ellos son Remus Lupin y Harry Potter

Mucho gusto - dijo la mujer con una melodiosa voz.

Encantado - respondió Harry levantándose y dándole la mano, sorprendiéndose de que la mujer no observase la tan famosa cicatriz de su frente.

Un placer - dijo Remus con un ligero temblor en la voz e imitando los pasos de Harry, Patrice y el se quedaron durante unos instantes mirándose fijamente a los ojos y sosteniéndose las manos hasta que Dumbledore les saco de su estupor.

Patrice llego hace poco de Estados Unidos, es un muy buen auror - halagó el viejo Director a la mujer.

No es para tanto Albus - respondió la mujer un poco sonrojada.

¿Y que es lo que le ha traído a este país? - pregunto Remus sediento de curiosidad.

El Profesor Dumbledore ha sido amigo de mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo, y cuando me entere por medio de mis padres que aquí tenían problemas me puse en contacto con el para intentar ayudar - explico amablemente Patrice - Y bueno pues aquí estoy, voy a trabajar para la orden - finalizo con una sonrisa que Harry aseguraría estaba dirigida en exclusiva a su antiguo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

¿Remus podrías explicarle el funcionamiento de las cosas aquí? A partir de ahora ella será tu compañera - dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

Por supuesto Profesor - afirmo el licántropo.

¿Harry si te parece vamos a la biblioteca para hablar? - dijo el Director del colegio.

Muy bien - respondió Harry levantándose y siguiendo al Profesor hasta la biblioteca.

Bueno Harry se que ahora nos toca clase, pero antes tenemos un par de cosas que discutir - dijo Dumbledore sentándose en uno de los cómodos sofás que había en la biblioteca.

Usted dirá - dijo Harry imitando al Director.

He estado investigando mucho desde el incidente del año pasado y creo haber encontrado el poder que posees para vencer a Voldemort - dijo el anciano e ilustre mago.

¿Y cual es? - pregunto impaciente Harry.

Tú - respondió simplemente Dumbledore.

¿Cómo, no le entiendo? - increpo Harry.

Me refiero que tu ser completo es el arma, posees la capacidad de generar sentimientos que Tom no ha conocido jamás - explico Dumbledore - Creo que el poder al que se refiere la profecía es la habilidad de exteriorizar esos sentimientos, como hiciste el año pasado.

Pero si hubiese sido así Voldemort tendría que haber muerto, la onda de magia le dio de lleno y sin embargo todavía esta con vida - recrimino Harry.

Pero la onda de magia no fue dirigida y la gran mayoría del poder se disipo después de unos metros - explico Dumbledore - Creo que para matar de una vez por todas a Tom deberías concentrar toda esa energía en un solo rayo de magia.

Puede que tenga razón - pensó en voz alta Harry - Necesitare tiempo, mucho tiempo para poder hacer eso - afirmo Harry.

Lo se por eso he preferido comentártelo ahora, así podremos comenzar hoy mismo - dijo Dumbledore - Que te parece si empezamos, luego no tendremos oportunidad - dijo el Director con un brillo en los ojos.

¿Por qué motivo luego no podremos? - pregunto Harry.

Oh, no te lo he dicho, después de comer llegan los Weasley y Hermione - dijo el Director con una gran sonrisa, Harry ante la noticia sonrió de oreja a oreja.

GENIAL - grito Harry lleno de alegría.

¿Que te parece si empezamos con el entrenamiento? - le dijo Dumbledore levantándose y tomando rumbo al desván.

Vale - respondió Harry siguiendo a su anciano Director.

Una vez en el desván Dumbledore indico ha Harry la mejor manera de concentrarse en un punto, practicaron varios ejercicios sin lograr ningún avance, cuando ya quedaba apenas media hora para ir a comer Dumbledore le explico el ultimo ejercicio que se le había ocurrido.

Veamos Harry - comenzó el Director del colegio.

Dígame que es lo que tengo que hacer - dijo Harry.

Quiero que intentes concentrar tu magia para lograr una llama, pero que no intentes realizar ningún hechizo tiene que ser tu voluntad - dijo Dumbledore.

Muy bien lo intentare, pero ¿Dónde? - pregunto Harry.

Aquí - dijo Dumbledore realizando un movimiento con la varita y conjurando un maniquí de paja - Quiero que trates de incendiarlo, pero no intentes fijar un punto pequeño, apunta a todo el maniquí.

Vale Profesor - dijo Harry. Concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en el maniquí, logro que solo él y el maniquí fuesen lo único que permanecía en su mundo. Al cabo de media hora Dumbledore estaba dispuesto a interrumpir la concentración de Harry cuando el maniquí estallo en poderosas llamas.

Estupendo Harry eso es lo que yo quería - exclamo el Director.

Genial - dijo Harry antes de caer al suelo agotado de cansancio - Creo que estoy algo cansado - dijo Harry de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo para evitar caer tumbado.

Suponía que esto te cansaría demasiado, tomate esto - dijo Dumbledore ofreciendo un frasquito pequeño y con un liquido blanco en su interior.

¿Qué es? - pregunto Harry.

Una poción reanimadora, te será muy útil cuando practiques - dijo Dumbledore.

¿Quién la ha preparado? - pregunto Harry poniendo cara de incomodidad.

No te preocupes, la prepare yo mismo - explico el anciano Director con una sonrisa en el rostro - Severus es muy bueno en pociones pero todavía hay cosas que se escapan de su conocimiento.

Esta bien - dijo Harry cogiendo el frasco y tomándoselo de un trago - Arrrggggg, es asqueroso - dijo Harry sintiéndose al momento perfectamente.

Lo se - dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa - Te he traído un buen surtido de ellos por si los necesitas, los dejare luego en tu cuarto.

Cuando regresaron a la cocina allí se encontraban hablando animadamente Remus y Patrice, parecía como si ambos se conociesen de siempre.

¿Qué tal ha ido todo por aquí en nuestra ausencia? - pregunto Dumbledore con su habitual brillo en los ojos.

Bien le he estado contacto a Patrice como hacemos en la orden las cosas, creo que se ha enterado bastante bien - dijo Remus.

Me alegra saber eso, que tal si comemos, empiezo a tener hambre y estoy seguro de que Harry estará igual - comento el Director.

La comida fue muy amena, hacia mucho que Harry no disfrutaba de una comida agradable en presencia de más de una persona, sus comidas de las últimas dos semanas habían sido en la mayoría de los casos con un miembro de la orden y en algunas ocasiones solo. Al terminar la comida Dumbledore se excuso y se marcho del a casa, Remus y Patrice continuaron charlando mientras que Harry subió a su cuarto a descansar y esperar la ansiada llegada de sus amigos, pero en especial esperaba la llegada de su pelirroja.

El reloj de la pared rozaba las cinco y media de la tarde mientras Harry leía tranquilamente un libro de hechizos avanzados de ataque que le había proporcionado Dumbledore para sus clases, cuando escucho el inconfundible ruido de ajetreo en la planta inferior de la enorme casa. Con un ágil movimiento cerro el libro y salto de la cama corriendo hacia la puerta de su habitación, salio como una exhalación hacia las escaleras bajándolas de tres en tres y con algún tropiezo que otro. El corazón le latía fuertemente ante la emoción de volver a ver a sus amigos, tanto así que creía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho. Nada mas alcanzar la entrada de la casa una melena pelirroja se le lanzo a su encuentro derribándolo con fuerza, aterrizaron a unos metros de donde se encontraron.

¡HARRY COMO TE HE ECHADO DE MENOS! - grito la pelirroja llena de emoción.

Yo también te he echado de menos, Ginny - dijo Harry levantándole la cabeza que reposaba sobre su pecho.

¡GINNY WEASLEY SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! - grito una colérica Sra. Weasley, haciendo que la pequeña pelirroja saltase como un resorte poniéndose en pie rápidamente.

Tranquila Sra. Weasley, Ginny solo estaba siguiendo con la tradición Weasley de dejarme sin aire cuando nos reencontramos - dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y se colocaba tras Ginny, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara. A la vez que Harry decía estas palabras las dos mujeres Weasley adquirían un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, inconfundiblemente Weasley - Pero me gustan mas tus abrazos - susurro Harry al oído de su pelirroja, provocando que las mejillas de estas adquiriesen el color de su cabello y esbozase una tonta sonrisa en la cara.

Me alegro de verte compañero - dijo Ron acercándose hasta su hermana y Harry para saludar a este ultimo.

Yo también me alegro de verte Ron - dijo Harry soltando a la pelirroja y estrechando la mano de su amigo.

Que gusto verte tan contento Harry - dijo Hermione al lado Ron.

Que alegría me da verte Hermione - dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

¿Sra. Weasley no me va a dar uno de esos abrazos? - pregunto Harry con sonrisa juguetona.

Claro - respondió esta abrazándolo fuertemente.

¡Mama! - exclamo Ginny - Que me lo vas a matar - se quejo tirando del brazo de Harry para liberarlo del abrazo Weasley, provocando la risa de todos los presentes.

¿Dónde esta el Sr. Weasley? - pregunto Harry.

Esta trabajando, ahora tienen muchísimo trabajo - explico la Sra. Weasley.

Es bueno verte de nuevo Harry - dijo Charlie entrando en la casa arrastrando un baúl.

Charlie, me alegro de verte ¿Qué tal por Azkaban? - pregunto Harry estrechando la mano de Charlie.

Muy bien, es bueno trabajar en lo que te gusta y estar cerca de casa con los que quieres - explico Charlie con una sonrisa.

¿Harry como sabes que Charlie trabaja ahora en Azkaban? - pregunto Ginny agarrando la mano de su novio.

Oh, Tonks me lo contó ayer - dijo Harry lanzándole una mirada a Charlie que aparto la vista - ¿Una buena amiga, Tonks, verdad Charlie? - pregunto Harry con malicia.

Si… y una gran auror - finalizo Charlie.

Bueno chicos que tal si subimos las cosas a las habitaciones y luego seguimos charlando - dijo la Sra. Weasley.

Claro, vamos - dijo Harry - ¿Cuál es tu baúl? - pregunto Harry a Ginny.

Ese - dijo esta señalando a un gran y gastado baúl.

Subamos - dijo Harry haciendo un movimiento con la mano y levitando el baúl con suma facilidad.

¡Wow, Harry! - exclamo Ron - ¿Podrías subir también los nuestros? - pregunto esperanzado.

¡Ronald Weasley¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? - exclamo colérica la Sra. Weasley.

No hay problema - corto Harry la reprimenda, repitió el movimiento y todos los baúles levitaron a varios centímetros del suelo - Vamos yo los guió.

Es increíble, nunca había visto tal despliegue de magia sin varita - dijo Charlie.

Como se nota hermanito que no has estado cerca de Harry el año pasado - dijo Ron palmeándole la espalda - Esto no es nada comparado con lo que puede llegar ha hacer.

Pues a ti también te ha sorprendido - se defendió Charlie.

Que sepa de lo que es capaz no significa que no pueda sorprenderme - dijo Ron tranquilamente y diciéndolo como si fuese muy evidente.

¿Cuándo has madurado tanto? - pregunto Charlie incrédulo, provocando que todos se riesen.

No se - dijo Ron alzándose de hombros.

Todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones seguidos por Harry que dirigía la marcha de los baúles, cuando todos estaban ya en las habitaciones Harry bajo hasta la cocina.

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo, siento haber tardado 3 semanas pero no he podido actualizar antes. A principios de la semana que viene subiré un nuevo capitulo que ya tengo casi escrito, ahora vamos las respuestas de los reviews.

**Asmp14**: Hola, me agradan mucho tus comentarios, y no te preocupes por el significado de la profecía poco a poco se ira descubriendo todo. Un gran abrazo.

**Dany-Kanuto**: Hola, la verdad que lo de inventar hechizos no se me da muy bien, pero intentare crear algunos mas, jeje.

**Marc**: Hola de nuevo, me gusta que te guste como esta empezando la historia.

**Juaniweb**: Hola, siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar esta vez pero te prometo que la semana que viene volveré con otro capitulo.

**Manuel-Manny**: Hola Manuel, gracias por tu review y lo vuelvo a decir, siento haber tardado tanto.

**Serenitakou**: Hola, si bueno yo también pienso que quedan cosas pendientes entre Harry y Petunia pero no ha llegado le momento.

**Kika dlc**: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero no defraudarte con este y que me salga tan bueno como el anterior.

**Elementhp**: Gracias por tu fidelidad,

**Mikelodeon**: Jajajaja, creo que a Ginny también le gustaría conocer la sorpresa pero me parece que Harry no va a soltar prenda. En lo del estrés estamos totalmente de acuerdo, es mortal.

**Amanda**: Gracias por tus comentarios, yo también creo que en los libros Rowling le pondrá algún tipo de entrenamiento a Harry.

**Sirenita**: Me alegra que te alegre:) no se si pensaste que ya me había olvidado de la profecía. Pero era algo planeado desde casi el principio del otro fic, mucha gente me aviso de que se me había olvidado, pero nada mas lejos de la realidad, todo estaba preparado, jeje. Un saludo.

**Celina**: Si supongo que Harry echara de menos dormir con sus amigos, pero teniendo en cuenta todas la responsabilidades que tiene así podrá estar mas tranquilo y hablar con ellos con libertad. Además también tiene otras ventajas, no crees. Un gran saludo desde Bilbao.

**Sacralo**: Gracias. Espero que este también:).

**Light Angel**: Kaixo (Yo me aburrí del hola, así que ahora en Euskera (Vasco)), No soy "Malvada", soy Malvado (al menos esta mañana lo era, jeje), ya tendrás la hoguera preparada no, por que esta vez me he tardado un mucho. Ni se me pasa por la cabeza dejarlo abandonado, con lo bien que me lo paso escribiendolo. Un abrazo.

**Sanarita31**: Ya vi, ya vi, ya se irán descubriendo cosas de la profecía poco a poco, por eso no te preocupes. Besos.

**Mariet Malfoy**: Pues si esto de Petunia te sorprendió no quiero ni imaginarme lo que te sorprenderás mas adelante, jejeje. Besos.

**Barby-Black**: Muchas gracias por leer mis historias, me halaga que te gustasen, espero verte por esta, un saludo.

**Veruka**: Uffff, perdona por la comparación no pretendía ofenderte, y gracias por no mandarme ninguna maldición, por que entre eso y que me amenazan con la hoguera voy a acabar un poquito mal, jeje.

Yo al principio también leía exclusivamente, pero llego un momento que tenia tantas ideas propias de cómo podían suceder las cosas que me decidí a compartirlas con los demás. Para mi sorpresa parece que el fic no me quedo mal, jeje.  
Ups, para que no me envíes ninguna maldición te diré que la semana que viene subiré otro capitulito, el cual ya tengo casi escrito. ¿Me perdonas por tardar tanto?.

Un gran saludo.

PD: no te preocupes cuanto mas largos mas fáciles de responder.

**Seraphimon Potter**: Gracias por tu interés en mi historia, y me alegraría mucho si me dejases reviews, un saludo.

Bueno hasta aquí por esta vez, os veré pronto, un saludo para todos de Jalogon.


	4. Capitulo 04: Conversando y Celebrando

**CAPITULO IV: CONVERSANDO Y CELEBRANDO**

Harry conversaba tranquilamente en la cocina con Remus y Patrice mientras esperaba a que bajasen sus amigos, tenía tantas cosas que contarles que no sabía por donde iba a empezar.

Hola Profesor Lupin - dijo alegremente Ginny sentándose al lado de Harry y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hola Ginny, y llámame Remus ya no soy tu Profesor - dejo el licántropo con una sonrisa.

Muy bien Remus - dijo Ginny - ¿Y me vais a presentar alguno de los dos? - pregunto mirando a Patrice.

O si, Ginny esta es Patrice Wallace, Patrice esta es Ginny Weasley, mi preciosa novia - dijo Harry, ambas mujeres se saludaron.

¿Harry me vas a decir cual es esa sorpresa que me dijiste en la carta? - pregunto Ginny con un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos.

No, no, no - dijo Harry moviendo el dedo negativamente - Si te lo dijese no seria una sorpresa - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa - ¿Remus esta todo listo?

Si, Harry ya esta todo preparado tal y como tu pediste - dijo Remus dándole una mirada de complicidad.

Perfecto - dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Esto no me suena bien - le dijo Ginny a Patrice provocando que ambas estallasen en carcajadas.

¿Ven conmigo? - dijo Harry levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano a Ginny - ¿Remus les puedes decir a Ron y a Hermione que estamos en la biblioteca?

Claro Harry - respondió este y regreso a su conversación con Patrice.

Se ven bien juntos - comento Ginny cuando salieron de la cocina y subían las escaleras.

¿Tu también lo has notado? Parece como si se conociesen desde hace mucho tiempo, quien diría que solo se conocen desde esta mañana - comento Harry mas para si mismo que para Ginny.

¿Qué solo se conocen desde esta mañana? - pregunto incrédula la pelirroja.

Si - respondió tranquilamente Harry.

Pues creo que muy pronto va ha haber otra parejita - dijo con una risita tonta.

Que mala eres - dijo pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro - Dios, como te he echado de menos - comento feliz.

Entraron en la biblioteca y se pusieron cómodos, un rato más tarde llegaron Ron y Hermione. Harry estuvo lo que restaba de tarde poniéndoles al corriente de todo lo que había echo durante le verano. Ellos también le contaron todas las cosas que habían estado haciendo durante el verano, Ron y Ginny le contaron que habían estado practicando Quidditch con Bill, Charlie, Fred y George. Harry sintió una gran envidia a la vez que felicidad al imaginarse a los hermanos Weasley jugando juntos, sin duda formarían un gran equipo, puesto que en casi todos el quidditch era algo natural. Hermione había pasado el verano con sus padres, en esta ocasión no se habían marchado de viaje ya que Hermione había estado muy ocupada con los papeles de la herencia de Harry. Cuando esta se disponía a contarle todo lo que había descubierto sobre la misma la Sra. Weasley les llamo para cenar, así que la "carla" tubo que posponerse para más adelante. La cena estuvo muy animada, Harry estaba radiante de felicidad, era maravilloso cenar con tan buenos amigos, casi su familia.

Harry, cariño, regresa ha este mundo - le dijo Ginny en un susurro al oído.

¿Qué? Oh perdona - dijo Harry saliendo de sus meditaciones - Estaba algo distraído.

Ni que lo digas te estaba hablando y tu como si nada - se quejo Ginny con indignación.

Perdona estaba distraído pensando lo feliz que me sentía de tenerles a todos aquí - dijo Harry conmoviendo a Ginny.

Como te odio - dijo sarcásticamente - Cuando me enfado contigo siempre dices estas cosas tan bonitas que hace muy difícil no perdonarte - dijo la pelirroja tomándole la mano y esbozando una sonrisa.

Yo también te quiero - dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa - ¿Qué me decías antes?

Mira a Remus - dijo Ginny en voz baja, Harry obedeció y miro a su antiguo Profesor. Este se encontraba muy animado hablando con Patrice, ambos parecían estar cenando solos por que su conversación estaba fuera de todas las demás en la mesa. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de ha lo que se refería su novia le envió una sonrisa cómplice de vuelta.

Creo que vas a tener razón en lo que me dijiste antes - comento Harry.

Si es que yo siempre tengo razón - dijo Ginny halagándose a si misma provocando que ella y Harry estallasen a reírse.

¿Y a vosotros se puede saber que os pasa? - les pregunto Ron que se sentaba al lado de Harry.

Nada, luego les contamos - dijo Ginny - Cuando terminemos de cenar nos reunimos en su habitación - dijo en voz muy baja para que su madre no se enterase.

Vale - confirmo Ron.

Tras la cena y la sobremesa la Sra. Weasley les envió a la cama, aunque todavía era pronto para acostarse Molly objeto que habían tenido un día muy movido y estarían cansados. Las protestas no llegaron a producirse por que tenían prevista la reunión, Molly no sospecho nada creyéndose ganadora. Una vez en la habitación Harry y Ron se cambiaron y se pusieron los pijamas, Harry convoco desde la cocina varias cervezas de mantequilla para amenizar la reunión.

Cuanto tardan - se quejo Ron.

Tranquilo si solo han pasado diez minutos - dijo Harry.

Si pero… - decía Ron cuando fue interrumpido por la apertura de la puerta.

Hola, chicos¿Se puede? - pregunto Ginny.

Si pasad - respondió Harry, dando unos golpes a su lado para que Ginny tomase asiento junto a él.

¿Bueno y ahora nos vais a contar de lo que se reían durante la cena? - pregunto Hermione sentándose al lado del pelirrojo.

Claro, Ginny me comentaba que dentro de poco tiempo tendremos nueva parejita - dijo Harry riéndose.

¿Eh, a que te refieres? - pregunto Ron.

Creo que se refiere a Remus y a Patrice¿Correcto? - comento Hermione.

Exactamente - confirmo Harry - Ambos han estado muy alegres hablando el uno con el otro, parece que tienen mucho en común.

Tal vez solo sean buenos amigos - opino Ron.

Yo también pensaría así si se conociesen de hace algún tiempo - dijo Harry - Pero solo se conocen desde esta mañana, además teniendo en cuenta que se han pasado todo el día hablando los dos solos.

Increíble, jamás me hubiese imaginado que Remus encontrase novia - comento Ron, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo de parte de Hermione - ¿Qué? - se quejo este - Si yo solo lo decía por que muy pocas mujeres le dan importancia a la licantropía, además generalmente las que defienden a los licántropos son viejas y arrugadas, auch - volvió a quejarse otra vez tras recibir el segundo golpe por parte de su novia - Creo que será mejor que me calle.

Yo también lo creo, por tu propio bien - dijo Hermione con voz dura - O es que acaso yo soy vieja y arrugada, eh - exigió la castaña.

No, no, claro que no cielito - dijo Ron mirando al suelo y arrepintiéndose de sus anteriores palabras.

Parecen un autentico matrimonio - dijo Ginny aguantándose la risa con dificultad y haciendo que Harry ya no lo soportase mas y estallase en carcajadas.

Vale, vale - dijo Hermione mas roja que un tomate - Pasemos a otro tema¿Creo que tienes algo importante que contarnos no es cierto?

Es cierto¿Por donde empezar? - se pregunto a si mismo.

Poco a poco empezó a contarles todo lo relacionado con la profecía de Merlín y lo que habían averiguado el y Dumbledore con respecto al significado, finalmente les mostró la profecía en el pensadero tal y como había hecho con el Director.

Esto es lo mas increíble que podía suceder - dijo Ron - Yo lo siento Harry, no entiendo por que todo te tiene que pasar a ti.

No te preocupes Ron, ya me estoy empezando a acostumbrar - dijo Harry.

¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo? - dijo Ginny que había estado en silencio durante todo el relato, la lagrimas pugnaban por salir por sus ojos. Antes de que esto sucediese salio corriendo de la habitación dejando a todos sorprendidos, Hermione se levanto dispuesta a seguirla.

Espera Hermione, déjame ir a mi - dijo Harry levantándose.

De acuerdo - dijo Hermione volviendo a su sitio junto a Ron.

Harry salio de la habitación escalera arriba seguramente Ginny estaría en su habitación, y de hecho allí fue donde la encontró, salvo que la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro.

Ginny ábreme, soy Harry - dijo este.

Quiero estar sola - dijo la pelirroja desde dentro.

De eso nada - se dijo Harry a si mismo y con un ligero movimiento de la mano la puerta se abrió suavemente, cuando entro pudo ver como Ginny estaba tirada en su cama boca abajo sollozando.

Te… he… dicho… que… quiero… estar… sola… - decía Ginny entre sollozo y sollozo.

Ya te he oído, pero no me parece bien - dijo Harry sentándose en la cama y obligando a la pelirroja a darse la vuelta, en su cara podían observarse las marcas producidas por las lagrimas vertidas sobre la almohada - Venga preciosa, no llores - dijo Harry con voz tranquilizadora - Ya veras como todo se soluciona, no tienes por que estar triste - decía Harry mientras le acariciaba con la mano las mejillas borrando los rastros de lagrimas.

Pero es que tengo tanto miedo - dijo la pelirroja abrazándose a su pecho con fuerza - No quiero que te pase nada, nada me has oído - dijo volviendo a llorar.

Tranquila amor, tranquila - dijo Harry dejándola llorar durante un buen rato mientras le acariciaba el pelo suavemente, al final esta levanto la cabeza mirándolo con los ojos rojos - ¿Ya estas mejor?

Si, necesitaba desahogarme - dijo Ginny - Gracias, te quiero.

Yo también te quiero, será mejor que te acuestes - dijo Harry levantándola en sus brazos y acostándola sobre la cama, después la arropo y se despidió de ella con un beso, y comprobando que ya se había quedado dormida, tras esto volvió a su habitación.

¿Cómo esta? - pregunto Ron con preocupación.

Ya esta mejor solo necesitaba desahogarse - dijo Harry dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama - ¿Qué os parece si dejamos esta conversación para otro momento?

Bien, entonces yo me voy - dijo Hermione despidiéndose de su novio y su mejor amigo - Hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana - dijeron ambos a la vez.

Me parece extraño que mi hermana reaccionase de una manera tan desmedida - comento Ron - No suele ser tan emotiva, y esta profecía no es para nada como la otra.

No ha sido por esta profecía Ron, lo que ha pasado ha sido que ha recordado todo lo que se avecina y a tenido miedo de las repercusiones que va a tener en su vida - explico Harry.

Eso lo explica - dijo Ron acostándose en la cama - Buenas noches.

Buenas noches - respondió Harry imitando a su amigo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Harry entro en la cocina todas la voces se callaron, y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que seguro no se encontraban discutiendo antes de su llegada. El resto del día siguió la misma tónica que en el desayuno, cada vez que se acercaba a alguna conversación sucedía lo mismo.

La última mañana de julio amaneció soleado y caluroso, pero eso era normal sin embargo que Ron estuviese levantado tan pronto, no. Se vistió totalmente solo en su habitación, no podía imaginar que había causado que su amigo se levantase tan pronto. Entonces cuando bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras una idea vio la luz en su cabeza, su sonrisa se extendió por toda su cara al imaginar el motivo por el que su amigo estaba levantado y por lo que el día anterior le habían evitado. Entro en la cocina con cautela pues todo estaba silencioso y oscuro, y de repente una gran luz lo inundo todo.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY! - gritaron todos los presentes en la cocina.

Mu… muchas gracias - respondió este cuando empezó a recibir los saludos de todos.

Feliz cumpleaños Harry - le dijo su novia dándole un beso en los labios.

¡Ginny! - dijo Harry mirando a su "Suegra" de reojo, a lo que esta solo se rió tontamente y le dio su regalo.

Espero que te guste - dijo la pelirroja.

Uno por uno le fueron felicitando y entregando los regalos, después de desayunar abundantemente Harry comenzó a desempaquetar los mismos. Los señores Weasley le habían regalado una capa para vestir muy elegante de color verde botella, Remus le había regalado un ejemplar muy raro de defensa. Ron y Hermione le habían regalado un libro de _Quidditch_ titulado "_Los Mejores Buscadores de la Historia Moderna_", por otra parte los miembros de la orden presentes le regalaron diversas cantidades de golosinas. Pero el regalo mas importante para Harry se lo entrego la pelirroja, era una pequeño álbum de fotos, en todas la fotos aparecían Harry y ella durante el curso anterior, muchas no recordaba que se las habían sacado. Tras la entrega de regalos los chicos se dirigieron a la habitación Ron y Harry para pasar la mañana, allí regresaron a la conversación que habían interrumpido la noche anterior.

He estado pensado sobre la profecía y creo que deberíamos empezar a investigar los datos que nos da en cuanto regresemos a Hogwarts - dijo Hermione muy seria.

¿A ti lo de estar entre libros te encanta, verdad? - dijo Ron sarcástico.

Si - respondió Hermione levantando la cabeza - Hay mucha sabiduría en ellos.

Ya y tu la quieres toda para ti - dijo Ron, provocando la risa de Harry y Ginny, y el sonrojo de la morena.

El conocimiento no es… - decía Hermione.

…Malo - acabo Ron por ella - Lo se, preciosa lo se, pero también hay otras cosas - dijo poniendo ojitos tiernos a su novia.

Aaaajjjjj, eres, eres… incorregible - dijo Hermione intentando retener la sonrisa que afloraba en su rostro.

Lo se - dijo Ron levantado los hombros - Por eso me quieres - concluyo haciendo que todos estallasen en carcajadas.

A lo que íbamos, yo estoy de acuerdo con Hermione. Pero dudo que en la biblioteca encontremos algo que tenga que ver con la profecía, tal vez deberíamos pedirle a Dumbledore que nos deje buscar en los Archivos de Hogwarts - dijo Harry con seriedad.

Una idea excelente pero ¿Crees que Dumbledore nos dejara? - pregunto Ginny.

Claro, también a él le interesa y dudo que tenga el tiempo necesario para dedicarle a la profecía - razono Harry.

¿Tan ocupado crees que estará como para no ocuparse de algo tan importante? - pregunto Hermione.

Si tuviese tiempo para gastar no me habría nombrado Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - explico Harry.

¿Qué ganas tengo de volver a Hogwarts? - dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa.

¿Por qué? - interrogo Hermione - No será para estudiar¿Verdad?

Noooo, para ver la cara de Malfoy cuando se entere de que va a tener a Harry de Profesor - dijo Ron soltando una carcajada - No puedo espera a verlo.

Creo que este curso va a ser divertido - dijo Ginny - Además seguro que con Harry de Profesor aprendo un montón, y mis notas subirán - dijo guiñándole un ojo a su novio.

No voy a aprobarte por tu preciosa cara - dijo Harry haciéndose el serio y negando con el dedo.

¿Seguro? - pregunto Ginny melosa.

Bueno… me lo pensare - rió Harry acompañado de los demás.

La mañana transcurrió amena mientras hablaban animadamente de diversos temas sin importancia, la comida fue ligera para luego no tener el estomago pesado en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry.

A las ocho de la tarde la sala principal de la Mansión Black estaba adornada con muchas hadas voladores y diversos seres que Harry desconocía. Casi la totalidad de la familia Weasley se encontraba en la sala, Bill estaba acompañado por su novia Fleur Delacore, Charlie estaba hablando con su novia en el secretismo Tonks. Fred y George estaban en una esquina hablando en voz baja, "_Sin duda estarán planeando algo para la fiesta, no cambiaran nunca_" pensó Harry para si mismo. Molly Weasley se encontraba hablando animadamente con Dumbledore y _Ojoloco_ Moody que parecía más gruñón que de costumbre, a su lado en otra conversación a parte y con muchas opciones de ser privada estaban Remus y Patrice, la cual se había adaptado rápidamente a la vida en Inglaterra gracias a los consejos del licántropo. La música sonaba procedente de una vieja radio encantada, algunos como Ron y Hermione se dejaban llevar tímidamente por la música. Ginny y él estaban sentados en una butaca hablando en voz baja, la pelirroja trataba de convencer a su novio para que le contase de que iba la sorpresa, pero este resistía como un valiente ante las acometidas e insinuaciones de Ginny.

Venga dímelo - protesto Ginny haciendo pucheros.

Ya te he dicho mil y una veces que no - respondo Harry.

Harry por tu bien espero que sea buena la sorpresa por que sino mi hermana te va a hacer mucho daño - dijo Bill llamando la atención de la pareja.

No te preocupes Bill, estoy muy seguro de que le gustara - dijo Harry con una sonrisa amplia - ¿Qué tal va todo por Gringotts? - pregunto Harry.

Bien pero hay mucho trabajo, con el mundo mágico en guerra los Duendes están cada vez mas huraños y desconfiados - respondió Bill.

Además ahoga tenemos supervisores - anoto Fleur.

Vaya Fleur cada vez tu ingles es mejor - felicito Ginny a su futura cuñada.

Gracias - respondió la francesa.

¿Por cierto os habéis fijado en nuestro hermano? - pregunto Bill apuntado con la cabeza a Charlie - Por dios es mas evidente que vosotros dos el año pasado - dijo riéndose.

Si me he fijado - dijo Ginny - ¿Yo no se como mamá no se da cuenta?

¿Quizás no se quiera dar cuenta? - dijo Bill.

A Tonks le daría algo si se enterase ahora - dijo Harry con una sonrisa cómplice - Ella misma me lo dijo - dijo haciendo que todos sus contertulios le observasen interrogantemente.

¿Ya lo sabias? - pregunto Ginny.

Por supuesto - respondió Harry - El otro día cuando llego Tonks para el entrenamiento llegaba muy contenta, yo le pregunte por el motivo y me hablo de ello - explico Harry - Seguro que la Sra. Weasley esta demasiado feliz con la vuelta de su hijo como para darse cuenta de otra cosa - dijo este sonriendo.

¿Harry cuando has madurado tanto? - pregunto Bill.

No lo se - respondió.

---

La mañana siguiente tras la fiesta pocos fueron los moradores de la casa que se levantaron pronto, cuando cerca del medio día Ron y Harry bajaron a desayunar la Sra. Weasley les miro con cara de reproche, sin embargo no dijo nada.

Buenos días, mama - saludo Ron.

Buenos días Sra. Weasley - saludo Harry.

¿Buenos días? - dijo sarcástica Molly - Yo diría buenas tardes, muchachos.

Si, si, se que es un poquito tarde pero estábamos muy cansadosssss - dijo Ron bostezando - ¿Dónde están las chicas?

Están en la biblioteca - respondió la Sra. Weasley.

¿Qué podemos desayunar? - pregunto el pelirrojo.

Nada, tómense un vaso de zumo de calabaza y esperen hasta la hora de la comida - dijo la Sra. Weasley con tono autoritario.

Ambos hicieron caso ciego a las instrucciones de Molly y se dirigieron a reunirse con las chicas, cuando llegaron a la biblioteca las encontraron sentadas a la mesa llena de papeles.

Buenos días, chicas ¿Qué hacéis? - dijo Harry.

Buenos días - dijo Ginny saltando de su asiento y corriendo a abrazarse a Harry - Solo revisábamos TUS aburridos papeles - comento Ginny.

No son aburridos - protesto Hermione - Son apasionantes, hay muchas cosas ocultas en todos estos documentos.

¿Son los documentos de mi herencia? - pregunto Harry.

Si así es - respondió la morena.

Bueno pues entonces cuéntame - dijo Harry sentándose donde había estado Ginny.

Eh, ese es mi sitio - se quejo la pelirroja.

Ven - dijo Harry agarrándola de la muñeca y atrayéndola hacia el, para seguidamente sentarla en sus rodillas.

Este sitio me gusta mas - afirmo contenta.

Venga Hermione somos todo oídos - dijo Ron sentándose al lado de su novia.

Bueno esto es lo que he encontrado - dijo Hermione revolviendo entre una montaña de documentos - Ya tenias conocimiento de algunas de las posesiones que tenias, entre ellas algunos castillos, empecemos con ellos. Parecen ser muy viejos y con mucha historia, en total tienes 5 castillos por todo Reino Unido, pero tres de ellos no tienen mucha relevancia por que fueron adquiridos por la familia Black hace relativamente poco tiempo. Sin embargo hay dos que habría que investigar muy a fondo antes de hacer nada con ellos, el primero es la antigua morada de la familia Black. Lleva mucho tiempo abandonado, según los documentos, pero de seguro hay cosas muy provechosas ahí dentro.

Si puede que encontremos algunos monstruos-mascota escondidos - puntualizo Ron, causando las risas de Harry y Ginny, y una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su novia.

Continuo, el otro castillo es el de los Potter, este lleva muchísimo tiempo deshabitado pero al parecer es el mas antiguo y grande de todos. Creo que este deberías quedártelo y no cederlo al ministerio, puede que encuentras muchas cosas de tus antepasados allí - dijo Hermione.

Creo que cuando todo esto acabe voy a tener mucho trabajo visitando todos estos sitios - dijo Harry resignado.

No te preocupes te he preparado una lista de los lugares que deberías quedarte y los que puedes ceder al ministerio, realmente algunos de ellos se podrían utilizar para causas benéficas - dijo Hermione entusiasmada.

Me parece muy buena idea - corroboro Harry tomando la lista que Hermione le pasaba - Vendréis conmigo a visitar todos estos sitios¿Verdad?

Por supuesto amigo - respondió Ron muy ilusionado.

Con respecto a tus cuentas en Gringotts y el resto de asuntos todavía estoy con ellos, pero te puedo decir que posees algunos cuantos títulos nobiliarios - dijo Hermione.

Genial lo que me faltaba, si la prensa se entera me da algo - se quejo Harry - Bueno ¿Y se puede saber cuales tengo? - dijo resignado.

Pues tienes… - decía Hermione revolviendo documentos - Aquí, tres ducados, cuatro condados y el titulo de Sir, pero creo que falta alguno - dijo revolviendo en los documentos.

Es suficiente Hermione me hago una idea - dijo Harry llevándose la mano a la frente.

Genial, Ginny, vas a ser Lady Potter - rió Ron, provocando que la pelirroja y Harry se pusieran de color carmesí.

Harry¿Te puedo pedir algo? - pregunto Hermione.

Claro dime - respondió este.

Me gustaría poder llevar tus asuntos legales - dijo la morena - Veras después de Hogwarts voy a estudiar leyes mágicas.

Por supuesto que puedes llevar mis asuntos legales, nadie mejor que tu para eso - dijo Harry - ¿Y cuando he has decidido por las leyes mágicas?

A principios de verano, tuve una reunión con el Sr. Brodderick - dijo Hermione - El me hizo una buena oferta, que no he podido rechazar.

Va a ser la nueva ayudante-aprendiz del Sr. Brodderick - dijo Ron con orgullo - Nunca antes había tomado un pupilo, pero como Hermione le ha impresionado tanto… - termino Ron soñadoramente mirando a su sonrojada novia.

Estupendo Hermione enhorabuena - dijo Ginny saltando a abrazar a su amiga.

Felicidades Hermione - dijo Harry siguiendo los pasos de la pelirroja.

Gracias chicos - respondió Hermione al borde de las lagrimas.

Después de la ansiada comida la tarde se presentaba tranquila, continuaron hablando en la biblioteca de diversos temas y jugando al ajedrez mágico.

Buenas tardes - dijo Dumbledore entrando en la biblioteca.

Buenas tardes, respondieron todos.

¿Podríamos hablar un rato? - pregunto le Director.

Claro - respondió Hermione.

Yo quería hablaros del entrenamiento, estoy seguro que Harry ya os ha puesto al corriente de todo lo que ha tenido que hacer, a partir de mañana seguiréis prácticamente el mismo entrenamiento que el, solo que a otro ritmo - dijo Dumbledore.

Genial - dijo Ron - Mas estudios - se quejo haciendo que los demás se rieran.

Bien, eso era todo - dijo Dumbledore - No les molesto más.

Eh, Profesor¿Podría dedicarme unos minutos? - pregunto Harry levantándose.

Claro Harry - respondió Dumbledore, el y Harry se dirigieron a la sala contigua - Tu dirás.

Quería hablarse sobre Dobby y Winky - dijo Harry - Ahora tengo muchas propiedades y se que ellos han estado viniendo a esta casa para atenderla, y me gustaría que entraran a mi servicio si a ellos no les parece mal.

Por supuesto Harry, estoy seguro de que tu decisión les alegrara - dijo Dumbledore - ¿Cuando quieres hablar con ellos?

Lo antes posible - respondió Harry.

Muy bien los enviare esta tarde - dijo Dumbledore - ¿Algo más?

No muchas gracias Profesor - dijo agradecido Harry.

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo, bueno aquí estoy como había prometido y aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero que os gustase. Vamos con las respuestas de los reviews.

**Marc**: Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, pero no te voy a responder a las preguntas, no tendría emoción¿No crees?

**Amsp14**: Hola Ana Maria, fíjate que ya tengo ganas de escribir algunas clases de Hogwarts, este año va a ser movidito, jeje. Yo creo que Snape muy en el fondo sabe que es injusto con Harry pero su orgullo no le deja admitirlo, también pienso que así es como lo ve JK. Puede que tengas razón en tus afirmaciones, pero como has podido comprobar tiene un par de días "libres". Patrice, ummm, se vera su evolución como personaje a lo largo del fic, fue un personaje que no me había propuesto crear pero me apetecía darle algo nuevo a la Orden. Ginny celosa¡Que va! (sarcástico), solo tienes que ver en el fic anterior el mosqueo que se cogió con las cartas de San Valentín, ya veremos que sucede este año, jeje. Hasta el próximo capitulo.

**Veruka**: Hola Veruka, yo bien y tu?. Gracias por tus comentarios, me agrada que te gustase el entrenamiento que le he preparado a Harry, por cierto Harry me dice que a él le gusta que se reconozca el esfuerzo que esta realizando para poder conseguir todo lo que a mi se me ocurre, jejeje. Como ves he cumplido mi palabra y he subido el capitulo puntualmente, creo que me ahorro tu maldición, . Estoy contigo a capitulo largo review largo, besos mi Trelawney particular (no físicamente), jeje.

**Sirenita**: Hola, gracias por tus comentarios, los de este tipo son los que me animan a escribir rápido. Lo de los abrazos parece de herencia, verdad, pero aunque no lo parezca Harry los adora. Parece que no te diste cuenta de que en el ataque del año pasado no participaron Mortífagos, solo estaban los Dementores y Voldemort, ya que este es el único que se siente como ante su presencia. Con respecto a los Slytherin ya veremos que hacen a lo largo del curso. Un saludo.

**Kika dlc**: Gracias por tu fidelidad a mi fic, me agrada que te guste tanto. Espero poder seguir la historia con calidad.

**Juaniweb**: Hola, gracias por tu review, ya lo seguí, jeje. Saludos.

**Elementhp**: Hola, yo también tengo ganas de ver las clases de Harry, en especial las de Séptimo.

**Pedro**: Hola Pedro, gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos.

**Light Angel**: Hola, no te preocupes no pasa nada, le pasa a muchos. Tu te mueres de ganas, pues imagínate a la pobre Ginny, jejejejeje (Risa maléfica). No se porque pero últimamente me siento presionado y con algo de calor por los pies¿Tu no sabrás porque, Besos.

**Celina**: Hola, espero que te haya gustado de momento, y que no te sepa a poco. A ver desde donde llega el besote, creo que es desde lejos, puede ser Tenerife, Otro besote para ti.

**Serenitakou**: Hola, gracias por tus comentarios, espero seguir así, besos.

**BeHoNeY**: Hola, a mi también me gusto mucho el reencuentro, es el momento que mas me gusta del capitulo, besos.

**Mariet Malfoy**: Hola, no adelantemos acontecimientos, que de momento solo se han caído MUY bien. Por que iba a estar rara Ginny? No entiendo. Los gemelos, ahhhh, nuestros "adorables" gemelos que va a ser de ellos? Ya lo sabremos mas adelante. Besos para ti tambien.

Bueno hasta aquí por esta semana, lamento comunicaros que el próximo capitulo probablemente tarde 2 semanas en subirlo y que ahora tengo mucho trabajo y otros asuntos que atender.

Un Saludo a todos, Jalogon.


	5. Capitulo 05: La Sorpresa

**CAPITULO V: LA SORPRESA**

Ya había pasado una semana y media desde el cumpleaños de Harry, ahora Ron, Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en clase de defensa avanzada con Remus mientras Harry practicaba en solitario todo lo que Dumbledore le había enseñado.

Esto es agobiante - decía Ron mientras salía del desván - No nos dejan ni un segundo de descanso, no entiendo como Harry lo puede soportar.

No te quejes tanto, que según me ha contado Harry con él son mucho más duros - dijo Ginny.

Pero, él es… él - dijo Ron.

Bonita forma de describirme - dijo Harry riéndose.

Yo… esto… - trataba de excusarse su amigo.

Tranquilo Ron, se lo que quieres decir - le tranquilizo Harry, haciendo que el pelirrojo volviese a respirar.

Bueno por lo menos mañana tendremos un día de descanso - dijo Ginny.

Si, pero será un día muy intenso - dijo Harry misteriosamente.

¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto Hermione.

Por dos simples motivos, primero Dumbledore me ha dicho que mañana llegaran Neville y Luna a pasar lo que queda de verano - explico Harry sonriendo - Y segundo, es el cumpleaños de mi pelirroja favorita.

Genial - dijo Ginny - ¿Y también tendré mañana mi sorpresa? - pregunto ansiosa.

Si - respondió Harry escuetamente y se dirigió escaleras abajo hacia la cocina.

Bien - escucho gritar Harry tras de si y noto como la pelirroja se le colgaba de la espalda - Estoy deseando que me des la sorpresa, para poder compensarte - le susurro Ginny a la oreja, haciendo que Harry se estremeciese.

Yo también - respondió con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente en la mansión Black se respiraba un ambiente feliz, todos habían felicitado a la cumpleañera en el desayuno y le habían entregado multitud de regalos. Lo que mas le intrigaba era el regalo de Harry, esté le había dado una caja grande que contenía un precioso vestido negro con joyería a juego. Pero Harry le había dicho que eso no era el regalo, el vestido lo necesitaría para esa noche, y la dejo con la incógnita. Cada vez que miraba a su madre esta la sonría como si supiese lo que iba a pasar, su padre también parecía ocultar algo.

Poco antes de la comida llegaron Neville y Luna acompañados por la abuela de Neville, según les había contado Neville años anteriores la anciana mujer confiaba y apoyaba a Dumbledore de corazón. Después de felicitar a Ginny y de entregarle los regalos que traían todos pasaron a la cocina para comer, Neville que se sentó al lado de Harry le comentaba lo extraño que se hacia estar en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

¿Cómo es que habéis venido a pasar lo que quedan de vacaciones? - pregunto Harry a Neville.

Bueno como sabes mi abuela es amiga de Dumbledore y se ha unido a la Orden del Fénix, así que para que ella pueda hacer algo de trabajo yo tengo que estar aquí - explico Neville - Aunque esto tiene sus ventajas - le dijo en bajo mientras miraba a luna que estaba sentada al lado de Ginny y Hermione hablando animadamente.

Te entiendo, compañero - le dijo Ron - ¿También os vais a entrenar con nosotros?

Pues si, y aunque no lo creas mi abuela me ha estado entrenando duramente todo lo que llevamos de verano - dijo Neville estremeciéndose - Es realmente dura.

Pues aquí no te vas a librar de dureza - dijo Ron suspirando.

Por lo menos no estaré solo - dijo Neville.

Eso es verdad, lo pasaremos en grande - dijo Ron.

Por cierto esta comida esta deliciosa, diría que sabe como la de Hogwarts - dijo Neville comiendo un trozo de pollo.

Eso será por que los elfos domésticos de Harry han trabajado en Hogwarts - comento Ron.

¿Tienes elfos domésticos? - pregunto alucinado Neville.

Si he decidido contratar a Dobby y a Winky - dijo Harry - Bueno en realidad solo le pago a Dobby por el trabajo de los dos por que Winky se puso histérica cuando le dije lo de pagarle, así que tuve que idear la forma de pagarle sin que lo notase - contó Harry.

Si y para que Hermione no se lo comiese vivo - dijo Ron riendo.

Y eso también, claro esta - dijo alegremente Harry.

Si la gente se enterase de que pagas a tus elfos te tomarían por loco - comento Neville.

Lo se, pero no me importa, me parece justo darles algo a cambio de sus servicios - dijo Harry - Ahí cosas en el mundo mágico que hay que cambiar, al principio cuando Hermione comenzó con todo eso de la P.E.D.D.O. me pareció una locura pero ahora después de los años creo que estaba en lo cierto.

Si las cosas fuesen diferentes, Vol-Voldemort no tendría el apoyo de tantas criaturas mágicas - comento Neville con nerviosismo al pronunciar el nombre.

Ahí tienes otra buena razón para cambiar las cosas - dijo Hermione uniéndose a la conversación.

Realmente todo eso debe cambiar - dijo Ron asombrando a todos los contertulios.

Tras la animada comida los chicos subieron a las habitaciones para acomodar a Neville en la habitación de Harry y Ron, en la que Dobby había colocado una cama mas. Y a Luna en la habitación de las chicas, después se reunieron en la biblioteca para esperar a la hora de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ginny.

La fiesta de cumpleaños estuvo muy animada, los gemelos habían preparado una demostración especial de sus nuevos Magifuegos Weasley. La música y la animación brillaban en cada rincón del salón, Ginny estaba encantada con su fiesta, pero en mitad de la fiesta Harry desapareció un rato.

¿Dónde has estado? - pregunto la pelirroja a Harry cuando entraba en la fiesta de nuevo.

Preparándolo todo - dijo Harry.

¿Cuándo me vas a dar la sorpresa? - pregunto Ginny.

Dentro de un poco, pero para ello tienes que ponerte el vestido con los complementos - dijo Harry - ¿Por qué no subes a ponértelo? Te espero dentro de media hora en la cocina.

Vale - dijo Ginny

Dicho esto saliendo como un relámpago hacia su habitación, detrás de ella salieron Hermione y Luna dispuestas a ayudarla a prepararse. Harry también salio de la fiesta y se fue al cuarto a cambiarse, se había comprado un traje negro con camisa negra igualmente y una capa a juego.

Media hora después Harry esperaba impaciente en la desierta cocina de la mansión Black, el tiempo parecía pasar lentamente mientras esperaba a Ginny. Lentamente la puerta de la cocina se abrió dando paso a una impresionante pelirroja ataviada con un vestido largo de color negro, de la garganta de Harry no salía palabra alguna no era capaz de describir lo bien que le sentaba el vestido a su novia.

¿Bueno que tal estoy? - pregunto Ginny girándose para poder ofrecerle mejor vista del conjunto.

Estas… preciosa - dijo Harry sin aliento.

Tu tampoco estas nada mal - dijo la pelirroja un poco sonrojada y mirando con detalle a su novio - ¿Y ahora me vas a decir cual es la sorpresa? - pregunto poniendo las manos en las caderas.

No, todavía no - dijo este sonriendo - Tendrás que sufrir un poquito más - concluyo poniendo cara de bueno - Ven déjame ponerte esto - dijo mostrando una venda para los ojos.

No se, no se - decía la pelirroja mientras daba un paso atrás - ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Ponerte la venda y luego tomar un traslador que Dumbledore a preparado para nosotros - dijo Harry.

Ah bueno - dijo Ginny aceptando ponerse la venda y sintiéndose nerviosa por salir de la casa.

Le puso la venda con suavidad y la condujo hasta la mesa donde se encontraba un viejo calcetín, juntos tocaron el calcetín y fueron transportados hasta un callejón del centro de Londres. Poco a poco Harry fue guiando a Ginny hasta la entrada de un pintoresco restaurante, allí le quito la venda dejando a Ginny atónita.

¿Qué te parece mi elección de restaurante para celebrar tu cumpleaños? - pregunto Harry con una sonrisa.

Increíble¿No me digas que vamos a cenar en "La Flauta Cantarina", el restaurante mágico mas famoso y afamado de toda Inglaterra? - pregunto Ginny sin salir de su asombro.

Más o menos - respondió Harry guiándola hasta el interior del restaurante.

Pe… pero Harry, esta vació y según me han dicho siempre esta lleno - dijo esta.

Si pero lo he reservado para nosotros solos - dijo Harry alegremente.

Pero… - iba a quejarse Ginny del dineral que Harry había gastado, pero fue interrumpida por el camarero.

Buenas noches Sr. Potter, buenas noches Srta. Weasley - dijo amablemente el camarero - Soy William y esta noche seré su camarero, si me siguen les guiare hasta su mesa - dijo dirigiéndose al interior del comedor principal.

Fueron tras de él tranquilamente andando y deleitándose con la preciosa decoración del lugar, estaba decorado de forma antigua y con estilo francés. Las grandes lámparas estaban a media luz lo que creaba una atmósfera romántica, en el centro de la estancia una mesa perfectamente decorada y con dos velas en el centro les esperaba dispuesta a ser abordada. William les indico que tomasen asiento mientras iba a por la carta, Harry retiro la silla de Ginny para que esta se sentase. Ginny observaba con detenimiento toda la hermosa decoración del lugar, mientras era observada por Harry que sonreía sinceramente. El camarero regreso y les entrego una carta a cada uno, para después retirarse tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

Umm¿Harry? - pregunto Ginny mirando con cara de susto la carta que tenia frente a ella.

¿Si? - contesto el aludido.

No se que son todos estos platos tan raros - confeso la pelirroja con cara de desagrado.

Bueno, pues ya somos dos - dijo Harry sonriendo.

Genial¿Y que vamos a pedir para cenar? - se quejo Ginny.

Oh tranquila tu madre me izo algunas indicaciones, yo pediré por los dos - comento Harry cerrando la carta, cuando el camarero se aproximo a ellos.

Harry pidió la cena para los dos tal y como Molly le había aconsejado, cenaron muy tranquilos y escuchando música lenta de fondo. Ambos conversaban y reían mientras disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, cuando estaban con los postres una de las canciones favoritas de Ginny comenzó a sonar.

¿Quieres bailar? - pregunto Harry sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

Claro - dijo levantándose apresuradamente antes de que su novio cambiase de opinión.

Sabia que esta canción te gustaría - dijo Harry mientras la agarraba por la cintura y Ginny colocaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de Harry.

Esto cada vez se te da mejor - dijo Ginny mientras bailaba acompasadamente.

Es todo por tu causa, antes odiaba tener que bailar - le susurro Harry suavemente al oído - Haces que salga lo mejor de mi, incluso ahora soy mas abierto y estoy menos malhumorado.

¿Si? - suspiro Ginny sonrojada.

Si - dijo Harry antes de darle un dulce beso.

Así continuaron durante mas de media hora hasta que cansados se sentaron de nuevo para terminar el olvidado postre, Harry haciendo una seña al camarero le pidió la cuenta para poder irse del restaurante. El camarero le entrego la nota, Harry la observo y dejo una pesada bolsa sobre la mesa.

¿Vamos? - pregunto Harry.

Claro, mi madre estará preocupada de lo tarde que es - dijo Ginny.

Tranquila ella esta al tanto de todo - dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

Entonces no hay problema - dijo Ginny sonriendo a Harry y agarrándole del brazo - Me lo estoy pasando muy bien, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han hecho nunca.

Pero si esto es solo el calentamiento - dijo Harry cuando salían del restaurante y la guiaba hasta un coche que les esperaba en la puerta.

¿Ha donde vamos¿Y de quien este coche? - pregunto Ginny parándose y observando interrogante a Harry.

A donde vamos es una sorpresa, y el coche es del ministerio, tu padre pensó que seria lo mejor - rescindió el tirando de ella.

Ginny monto en el coche curiosa por descubrir cual seria la siguiente sorpresa de la noche, Harry observaba con mucho interés la reacción de la pelirroja. Diez minutos después de montar en el coche se encontraron en la puerta de lo que parecía una vieja tienda de electrodomésticos, Harry ayudo a Ginny a bajar del coche y llevándola hasta la puerta de la tienda. Cuando cruzaron la puerta la sorpresa de la pelirroja fue mayúscula, el local era totalmente diferente a como se veía por fuera, pero esto no era extraño en el mundo mágico sin embargo lo raro era que se encontraban en lo que parecía ser la entrada a un concierto de rock. Para ser mas exactos un concierto de "Las Brujas de Macbeth", Ginny miro ha Harry con cara de asombro mientras este sacaba dos tarjetas del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Toma cuélgate esto del cuello - le dijo Harry.

¿Para que? - pregunto la pelirroja.

Para poder pasar a la zona VIP - le sonrió Harry.

¿Por qué? - pregunto Ginny.

¿Por qué, que? - contraataco Harry desconcertado por la pregunta.

¿Por qué me traes a un concierto de "Las Brujas de Macbeth"? Me gustan pero no es como para traerme a un concierto - indago Ginny.

Solo quería solucionar algo que debía haber echo hace tres años - afirmo Harry.

El baile… - dijo Ginny llevándose las manos a la boca y sintiendo como se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.

Eso es - dijo Harry limpiándole las lagrimas de felicidad y dándole un cariñoso beso - ¿Entramos estará apunto de empezar?

Si - respondió la pelirroja mas feliz que unas castañuelas.

Entraron a la zona VIP justo cuando las componentes subían al escenario, ellas iban vestidas muy parecido a como habían estado en el baile de navidad de cuarto curso. Sus túnica negras y desgarradas destacaban por encima de los estrambóticos peinados que llevaban, la música comenzó a sonar rápida y con mucho ritmo. La gente que estaba en la pisa se movía al ritmo de la música y la disfrutaba enormemente, por su parte Ginny seguía las canciones muy agarrada a Harry. Tras mas de una hora y media de concierto "Las Brujas de Macbeth" realizaron unos comentarios y empezaron a tocar la canción favorita de Ginny, esta miro a Harry con asombro y vio como este la sonreía con una sonrisa traviesa. Harry tomo la mano de Ginny, la atrajo hacia si y comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la lenta y triste melodía.

Esto es lo que debería haber sucedido - le susurro Harry al oído - No se como puede estar tan ciego, y durante tanto tiempo.

Ya no importa - dijo Ginny.

Esta apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Harry, ambos combinaban movimientos lentos al ritmo de la música con suaves caricias al otro. La melodía lenta y triste salía de los instrumentos y se colaba por todos los rincones de la sala, mientras los bailarines disfrutaban en su propio mundo alejados de todos los demás. Se observaban mutuamente disfrutando de cada momento, hasta llegar a fundirse en un largo y calido beso.

Ginny, ya ha terminado la música y la gente nos mira raro - le susurro Harry al oído.

Pues que miren todo lo que quieran, a mi me da igual - le respondió esta también al oído.

Ya pero seguro que si seguimos mucho tiempo así, mañana apareceremos en "_Corazón de Bruja_" - le volvió a susurrar.

¡Que ilusión! - dijo la pelirroja.

¡Ginny! - se quejo Harry.

Tranquilo que era broma - le tranquilizo la pelirroja con un beso - ¿Qué tal si vamos a un sitio mas "tranquilo"? - le propuso susurrándole.

Claro vamos - dijo Harry llevándose de la mano mientras eran observados por una pareja desde una esquina.

Hacen una pareja muy bonita, ahhh - le comentaba la mujer a su compañero suspirando.

Si se parecen tanto a James y a Lily, que a veces me parece estar viéndoles a ellos - contesto el compañero.

Tranquilo Remus, te entiendo, aunque no les llegue a conocer por todo lo que me has contado de ellos deben de parecerse mucho - dijo Patrice tomado de la mano al moreno.

Si - dijo sonriéndole a su compañera.

¿Qué tal si vamos a ver como esta todo fuera? Aquí parece todo bajo control - dijo Patrice mirando hacia donde estaban sentados Harry y Ginny muy juntitos.

Si vamos - dijo Remus cuando noto como su visión de la pareja se ensombreció hasta hacerse muy incomoda - ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

Eso, parece que Harry esta aprovechando las clases de este verano - dijo sonriendo Patrice - Al parecer ha estado muy atento a los hechizos de distracción y desilusionantes.

Es muy aplicado, vamos - dijo saliendo del lugar seguido por la norteamericana.

Una hora mas tarde la gente que estaba disfrutando de la fiesta privada que se había formado en la zona VIP comenzó a marcharse lo que indico ha Harry que era la hora apropiada para volver a Grimmauld Place, la noche había salido perfecta, tal y como el la había planeado. Escruto la habitación en busca de Remus y Patrice pero no los localizo por ninguna parte, se disponía a ir a buscarlos cuando los vio aparecer por un extremo de la sala.

Es hora de irnos, preciosa - le dijo Harry a Ginny que se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos.

Si creo que tienes razón, ya me esta entrando algo de sueño - le dijo esta antes de bostezar.

¿Tanto te aburro? - le pico Harry.

Noooo - respondió esta haciéndose la ofendida.

Venga que ya ha llegado nuestra escolta, supongo que lo habrán pasado bien - le comento Harry señalando a donde estaba la pareja esperándoles.

Se levantaron de su sitio y Harry deshizo los hechizos que había lanzado sobre el sitio para tener algo de privacidad, sin duda habían sido muy efectivos por que nadie les molesto en todo el tiempo que allí habían permanecido. Junto con Remus y Patrice se dirigieron hasta el coche que el ministerio les había proporcionado y volvieron al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, cuando llegaron la casa se encontraba en completo silencio. La pareja de adultos se dirigió a la cocina mientras que los jóvenes subieron hacia las habitaciones, Harry acompaño a Ginny a su habitación para poder despedirse.

A sido una noche magnifica - decía Ginny sonrojada por la mirada que le estaba dando su novio.

Todavía no ha terminado, falta tu regalo - dijo Harry sacando un cajita de terciopelo del interior de su chaqueta.

¡Que…! Harry, no… - atinaba a decir Ginny.

Venga ábrelo - insistía Harry.

Es demasiado - dijo ella.

Nada es demasiado - le respondió él. Ginny tomo la caja y la abrió, en su interior un precioso colgante de oro en forma de corazón con las letras H&G grabadas y perfiladas por pequeños rubíes.

Es precioso - dijo la pelirroja sosteniéndolo con la mano frente a sus ojos - Me lo pones - dijo dándose la vuelta y apartando el pelo.

Claro - Harry tomo el colgante y se lo puso con delicadeza.

Estuvieron largo rato despidiéndose antes de entrar cada uno a su habitación y caer dormidos, el día había sido agotador para los dos.

En ese mismo momento en la cocina la pareja de adulto charlaba animadamente, mientras tomaban una taza de té con miel.

Ese chico es ha sacado el encanto de su padre - dijo Remus con añoranza - Hasta ahora no lo había notado, tal vez es porque era muy tímido y por la infancia que ha tenido. Pero se parece a James mucho mas de lo que me había imaginado, tiene detalles dignos del James Potter - dijo riendo mientras era observado con atención por Patrice.

¿Remus, te gustaría que alguna vez saldríamos por ahí? - pregunto ella mirándolo fijamente con su ojos aguamarina.

Yo… no creo que sea… prudente - respondió Remus.

Prudente, que puede ser prudente en esta vida, además estamos en Guerra - dijo contundente Patrice - Hay que disfrutar de la vida, Remus - sentencio esta agarrándole la mano tiernamente.

No lo comprendes, yo soy peligroso… - intento explicar este.

No más que yo - rechazo ella.

Yo… yo soy diferente - dijo Remus bajando la mirada, tomo aire y se dispuso a compartir su sufrimiento - Soy un licántropo - sentencio bajando más la mirada.

Yo no… no lo sabia - dijo Patrice con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

Comprenderé que le pidas a Dumbledore que te cambie de compañero, puedo entenderte perfectamente, alejarte de mí es lo mejor que podrías hacer - dijo Remus con dolor en la voz.

NO - chillo Patrice, agarrándole la cara con las dos manos - No, no pienso pedirle eso a Dumbledore, no pienso alejarme de ti y tampoco pienso dejar que me alejes tú - dicho esto se acerco a el y le beso apasionadamente no dando a Remus tiempo para corresponderla - ¿Te ha quedado bien claro o te lo tengo que volver a repetir? - dijo con una sonrisa al separarse de él.

Yo, no… no creo… - tartamudeaba Remus completamente confuso por lo que acababa de pasar.

Por lo que veo no te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro - dicho esto volvió a cogerle la cara con las manos y a darle otro apasionado beso, en esta ocasión Remus tampoco llego a tiempo de corresponder el beso - ¿Te ha quedado ya claro que gustas y que me importa un pimiento que seas un licántropo?

Pero tú no… - iba a protestar Remus.

Shhhhhh - le dijo poniéndole un dedo en la boca para callarle - He visto como me miras cuando crees que no te veo y se que yo también te gusto, a lo mejor soy demasiado atrevida para los hombres ingleses pero se lo que quiero - dijo contundentemente y volvió a repetir la operación de besarle, salvo que en esta ocasión Remus poso la mano en su nuca y correspondió el beso con toda la intensidad y cariño que era capaz de demostrar.

Vale lo admito pero… - iba a decir Remus.

Pero nada, no se que manía tenéis los licántropos en culparos por algo que es una enfermedad - dijo levantando los hombros - Además hoy en día esta la poción Matalobos, con esa poción estáis muy monos - dijo mirándole cariñosamente.

¿Como sabes tanto de licántropos? - pregunto Remus curioso.

Antes, en Estados Unidos trabajaba como auror y un tiempo estuve ayudando al "Departamento de Tratamiento de Enfermedades Peligrosas", allí me hice amiga de varios pacientes todos tenían un problema de relacionarse con los demás. Pero cuando les conocías se habrían mas, de echo estuve saliendo con uno pero lo deje por que confundí los sentimientos - explicaba la Norteamericana.

¿Y no te pasara eso conmigo? - pregunto temeroso Remus.

Oh, no, que va, tu me gustas desde el momento en que te vi - dijo poniendo un poco colorada.

Al principio parecías tan tímida - dijo Remus riendo.

Es una manera de protegerme de los extraños - dijo sonriendo - Ya ves que todo no es lo que parece, cuando cojo confianza soy muy lanzada - dijo bajando la vista.

Pues menos mal que tu eres lanzada, por que si llega a ser por mi esto no habría pasado nunca - dijo el tomando su mano.

Si menos mal - dijo ella levantándose y tirando de Remus - Vamos a dormir que es tarde y mañana por la mañana tenemos cosas que hacer - concluyo esta pero se arrepintió de lo que había dicho al ver la cara de Remus - Cada uno a nuestra habitación - puntualizo ella dándole un beso rápido - Que soy lanzada pero no tanto - dijo riéndose.

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todos, aquí estoy una semana antes de lo que había previsto el caso es que al final me entro mucha inspiración y termine el capitulo de seguido.

Vamos con las respuestas de los reviews.

**Asmp14**: Hola, no me puedo quejar de cómo me va, jeje. Te he gustado la sorpresa que le ha dado Harry a Ginny, espero que también te gustase la nueva relación de Remus y Patrice, veremos como evoluciona. Yo creo que si Hermione tuviese algún problema le gustaría resolverlo, los libros y esas cosas le encantan. Tienes que entender que aunque la familia de Ginny sepa de su noviazgo con Harry a este le de corte besarla delante de sus padres. Espero poder seguir rápido, un gran abrazo.

**Marc**: Hola, vale las preguntas están ahí, jeje, ya obtendrán su respuesta en algún momento.

**Marcela9**: Hola de nuevo Andrea, como comprenderás no puedo decirte si va a haber un enfrentamiento con Voldemort o seguidores, eso le quitaría toda la gracia y el misterio a la historia.

**Gandalf Cumbledore**: Hola Gandalf, gracias por leer mi historia y dejarme un review, es de agradecer. Todavía no me he pasado por tu historia, pero en cuanto saque algo de tiempo me pasare.

**Juaniweb**: Gracias juani, ya le sigo.

**Elementhp**: Precisamente por que es un poco reservado y gusta de la tranquilidad no creo que utilice el titulo jamás (Vamos por lo menos hasta que se entere la prensa, jejejejeje).

**Serenitakou**¿No me he retrasado mucho verdad? Espero poder hacer lo mismo con le próximo capitulo.

**Pedro**: No se, no se, la respuesta es…, no creerás en serio que te lo voy a contar ¿Verdad? Si lo quieres averiguar tendrás que seguir la historia. Un saludo.

**Mariet Malfoy**: Creo que este capitulo te ha gustado no es cierto, jeje. Lo que me cuentas de Harry y Ginny en otros fics, la verdad es que no lo llego a entender, convierten la situación en rara. Sinceramente no había pensado en poner ha los gemelos a entrenar, ellos están muy ocupados con su tienda y trabajando para la orden como para estar mas ocupados todavía. Besos.

**Celina**: Ya sabia yo que había acertado, jejeje, bueno supongo que la sorpresa te ha gustado, o me equivoco, muchos besos para ti desde Bilbao.

**Andrea Price**: Hola Andy amiga mía, cuanto tiempo sin verte por aquí. A ver si es verdad que continuas con tus fic, por que la verdad los tienes algo abandonados, tus lectores nos estamos comiendo los muñones, jeje. Si Patrice tiene mucho mas potencial del que he mostrado hasta ahora, pero no se si llega a las cosas que estés imaginando, jeje. Muchos besos. P.D: Yo también te extraño.

**BeHoNeY**: Pues si el anterior te ha gustado este te ha tenido que encantar¿No? Besos.

**Veruka**: Hola Trelaw… no Veruka, si definitivamente es mejor, jejeje. Por lo que pasa en este capitulo, parece que Patrice tiene mucho mas claro lo que quiere que Remus, ahora supondra esto mucho obstáculo, ya veremos mas adelante. ¿Por cierto te ha gustado esta "sorpresita"? a lo mejor me he pasado y todo, jeje. Besos.

**Ginnyalis**: Tranquila que no lo abandonare. Un saludo.

**Angls**: Hola Angls¿Dónde has dejado a tu otra mitad ? Uff, creo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no me llamaban lo de "niño", o por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti y de tu prima. Erais unas de las mas fieles lectoras de mi historia, ya os estaba echando de menos. ¿Quieres mas romance o con el de este capitulo estas servida? Por que creo que me he pasado de "pastelón", me he empachado de dulce. El mayor problema con Remus y Patrice es el propio Remus como has podido leer. Besos.

Bueno hasta aquí por esta semana, ahora que voy adquiriendo ritmo procurare tener preparado el siguiente capitulo la próxima semana.


	6. Capitulo 06: Esperando el Regreso

**CAPITULO VI: ESPERANDO EL REGRESO**

El día siguiente amaneció tranquilo en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, sus habitantes se levantaron de muy buen humor en especial cuatro personas que habían vivido una noche muy especial. Mientras desayunaban en la cocina Ginny les contaba casi todo lo acontecido la noche anterior, mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente su relato. El relato fue interrumpido por la llegada de Severus Snape, que llego con su habitual mal humor.

- Buenos días - gruño el Profesor de pociones.

- Buenos días - respondieron todos.

- El Profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que les traiga esto - dijo Snape sacando unas cartas del interior de su túnica y ofreciéndoselas a Harry.

- Gracias - dijo Harry, las tomo y las repartió a sus amigos.

- Genial, este año apenas tenemos libros - dijo Ron cuando abrió y leyó la carta.

- Eso solo significa que tendremos que tomar mas apuntes de lo habitual - dijo Hermione.

- Oh, no - se quejo el pelirrojo cuando entendió el motivo de la escasez de libros, momento en el que todos excepto el Profesor Snape estallaron en carcajadas.

- Potter, lamento interrumpir tu diversión pero tenemos que hablar, vamos - corto secamente Severus.

- Muy bien, vamos a la biblioteca - dijo Harry saliendo de la cocina seguido del Profesor de pociones.

- ¿Y a ese que le pasa? - pregunto Patrice a los demás.

- Pasarle no le pasa nada, es así de simpático - dijo Ron levantando los hombros.

- Ronald Weasley, no se te ocurra meterte con un Profesor - le reprendió su madre.

- Lo siento - dijo bajando la vista - Pero es la pura verdad - dijo bajito para que su madre no le escuchase.

- La verdad es que siempre a sido así, hasta cuando estábamos en el colegio - le dijo Remus a Patrice para confirmar lo que había dicho Ron, y a causa de esto recibió una seria mirada de la Sra. Weasley - Eh, creo que es tarde, nos tenemos que ir Patrice - dijo para salir al paso.

- Si vamos - dijo Patrice levantándose.

En otra parte de la casa dos personas totalmente diferentes y enfrentadas iban a comenzar una curiosa conversación.

- ¿Y bien, de que me quería hablar? - pregunto Harry entrando en la biblioteca seguido de Snape el cual estaba más blanco que nunca y tomado una profunda bocanada de aire.

- El Director, me ha enviado ha hacer las paces contigo, Potter. Yo no habría venido jamás si Albus no me hubiese amenazado con quitarme el puesto de Profesor, es más todavía estoy considerando márchame de aquí ahora mismo - dijo Snape de seguido - Pero como bien me ha hecho ver Albus creo que he sido injusto contigo, y yo… yo… - Snape estaba empezando a sudar y a sufrir por las palabras que intentaba pronunciar.

- Adelante Profesor, no se corte - dijo Harry disfrutando levemente del sufriendo de su Profesor de pociones.

- Bueno, yo… yo quería disculparme… - dijo Snape soltando todo el aire retenido - Por mi comportamiento de estos años, Dumbledore me ha demostrado por todo lo que has tenido que pasar estos años. Yo estaba convencido de que solo eras la viva imagen de tu padre y creí que eras igual que él, tenia que vengarme por todo lo que él y sus amigos me hicieron en el colegio - dijo Snape mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Ha que ha venido este cambio de actitud por su parte? - pregunto Harry - Por que no creo que con una simple amenaza de quitarle el puesto de Profesor haya sido suficiente, ha tenido que ser algo mas.

- Increíble, Albus me dijo que no te creerías la historia de la amenaza pero no quería creérmelo - reconoció Snape.

- Bien acepto tus disculpas pero debes contarme el motivo - dijo Harry - Y si me cuentas por que Dumbledore confía a en ti eso me ayudaría a confiar en ti yo también.

- Tal vez en otro momento, Potter - dijo Snape dándose la vuelta dispuesto ha abandonar la habitación.

- Llámame Harry, Severus - dijo Harry haciendo que se detuviese antes de llegar a la puerta.

- Esta bien, pero solo fuera de clase - dijo Snape saliendo de la habitación.

- Algún día me enterare… - dijo Harry para si mismo.

Harry regreso a la cocina donde ahora solo estaba Ginny esperando su regreso, esta le contó la reacción de los demás cuando en su ausencia les había contado el resto de la historia. Harry también le contó su extraña conversación con el Profesor de pociones y su nuevo estado de "Paz".

- No me puedo creer que Snape te dijese todo eso - dijo Ginny incrédula.

- Sucedió tal y como te lo cuento - afirmo Harry, cuando de repente un fogonazo les asusto. Seis cartas de Hogwarts aparecieron frente a ellos sujetas a una pluma que Harry reconoció enseguida, era sin duda una de las plumas de _Fawkes_.

- ¡Las cartas de Hogwarts! - se sobresalto Ginny con una mano en el pecho - Vamos a avisar a los demás - dijo tomando las cartas en la mano.

- Si vamos - dijo Harry siguiendo a la pelirroja para buscar a sus amigos.

- Chicos, os traigo un regalito - decía Ginny entrando en la biblioteca donde se encontraban Hermione, Luna, Ron y Neville conversando tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué bien que es? - dijo Luna soñadoramente.

- Llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts - dijo mostrándoselas - Tomad - dijo soltándolas y repartiéndolas entre ellos.

- ¿Por qué no aprovechamos esta tarde para ir al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas? - dijo Neville.

- Si yo creo que seria lo mejor, ya que hoy tenemos libre podríamos aprovechar - dijo Ron.

- El problema es como avisamos a Dumbledore de nuestras intenciones por que no creo que nos dejen ir tan fácilmente, ya sabéis que la seguridad es muy importante - replico Hermione.

- No te preocupes por eso - dijo Harry sorprendiéndoles a todos.

- Pero, Harry… nosotros no… - replicaba Hermione.

- Ahora mismo le escribo a Dumbledore, y le enviamos la carta con la pluma de Fawkes - dijo Harry señalando la pluma que tenia Ginny en la mano.

- ¿Y como se hace eso? - inquirió Ron.

- Ya veras, ahora vuelvo - dijo Harry corriendo hasta su habitación para escribir una carta rápida a Dumbledore, mientras los demás se miraban sorprendidos Harry regreso con la carta en la mano - Ya esta todo solucionado, ahora la mandamos y esperamos a que Dumbledore confirme lo que queremos hacer - toma la pluma del fénix del Director ato la carta y se concentro como la vez anterior, segundos mas tarde la pluma escarlata y la carta desaparecieron en un estallido de ardiente fuego.

- ¡Guau! - exclamo Ron al ver la llamarada.

- Si, eso - dijo Neville - Me has robado la palabra de la boca - lo acuso causando la risa los demás.

Mientras aguardaban la respuesta del anciano Director estuvieron charlando animadamente y planeando su excursión a el callejón Diagon, cuando había pasado media hora desde que Harry enviase la pluma con la carta al Director otro fogonazo estallo en la habitación dejando una carta sobre las piernas de Harry.

- Vamos Harry, ábrela - lo apremio Ron.

- Ya voy - dijo Harry abriéndola y leyendo rápidamente.

- ¿Bueno que dice? - pregunto una expectante Ginny.

- Dice que… - hizo una pausa dramática - …podemos ir, y que Remus y Patrice nos acompañaran, llegaran para comer y luego nos pondremos en marcha.

- Genial - gritaron todos al unísono.

- ¿Me pregunto por que habrá aceptado tan rápido? - se pregunto a si misma Hermione.

- Eso tiene fácil respuesta, ya lo tenia planeado - contesto Harry.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - pregunto Luna.

- Por que lo pone aquí - dijo Harry señalando la carta.

- Vale, me cayo - dijo Luna estallando todos en carcajadas.

Durante el resto de la mañana y la comida los muchachos estuvieron programando la excursión minuto a minuto, para poder aprovecharla al máximo. Como el Profesor Dumbledore había dicho Remus y Patrice llegaron para acompañarles al callejón Diagon.

- ¿Bien chicos están todos listos? - pregunto Remus.

- Si - respondieron estos a coro.

- Entonces yo voy primero y luego me van siguiendo - dijo Remus tomando de un tarro un puñado de _polvos Flú_.

Uno a uno fueron siguiendo al licántropo a través de la _red Flú_, cuando todos estaban en el _Caldero Chorreante_, se dirigieron hasta la parte trasera donde se encontraba la puerta al tan conocido _callejón Diagon_.

Primero se dirigieron hasta Gringotts para retirar algo de dinero, luego hicieron sus compras rápidamente para poder tener mas tiempo libre.

- Bueno ahora que ya tenemos todo vamos a lo bueno - dijo Ron con alegría.

- Pero¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? - dijo una voz fría y que arrastraba las palabras a su espalda - Si es San Potter, los pobretones, la Sangre Sucia, el torpe y la Loca.

- Malfoy si no cierras esa sucia boca tuya voy a tener que partírtela - afirmo Neville sorprendiendo a todos.

- Me gustaría ver como lo intentas - se mofo Draco, haciendo que Crabble, Goyle y Parkinson se rieran a carcajadas.

- Pues observa bien - dijo Neville saltando hacia Malfoy como alma que lleva el diablo, afortunadamente para Malfoy, Harry reacciono a tiempo y logro inmovilizar a Neville con un rápido movimiento.

- Cálmate Neville, ya sabes que no puedo dejaros que os peleéis aunque sea fuera del colegio - dijo Harry mirando a su amigo severamente.

- Lo siento Harry, no volverá a repetirse - dijo Neville triste y reprimiendo su ira.

- Tranquilo, ese idiota nunca te podrá llegar a la suela del zapato - dijo Luna agarrándole de la mano.

- ¡Que romántico! - se mofo Malfoy que había recuperado el color de la cara tras sorprenderse de la reacción de Neville - La Loca y el Torpe - continuo este para divertimiento de los suyos.

- Malfoy si no te callas de una vez me veré en la obligación de intervenir - dijo Harry completamente serio - Y estoy seguro de que no quieres que eso pase, podrías acabar muy, muy mal - dijo Harry bajando la voz y acercándose al oído del rubio, llegando a sentir el escalofrió que produjo en su enemigo.

- ¿Y… y que harás correr a decírselo a Dumbledore? - intento burlarse Malfoy.

- Oh, no, tengo mis propios recursos, pero estoy seguro de que eso lo descubrirás este curso - dijo Harry aguantando la risa - Nos vemos Malfoy - dijo Harry dándose la vuelta y marchándose seguido de los demás que rían alegremente, por la expresión que tenia Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué has estado tan tranquilo, Ron? - pregunto Hermione cuando habían perdido a Malfoy y compañía de vista.

- No estaba tranquilo, solo estaba alerta, por si los gorilas intentaban algo - dijo Ron seriamente - Moody nos ha enseñado a estar siempre alerta, y eso voy a hacer, he tenido la varita agarrada en todo momento - concluyo Ron.

- Me has impresionado - dijo su novia con ojitos tiernos.

- Al parecer ya ha empezado a madurar - dijo de broma su hermana.

- Ja, ja - dijo Ron sarcástico - Muy gracioso hermanita.

- Bueno que les parece si para quitarnos el mal sabor de boca que produce estar cerca de Malfoy nos vamos tomar un helado - propuso Luna.

- Genial - dijeron todos.

Después de tomar tranquilamente gran cantidad de cremoso helado, estuvieron paseando y viendo las tiendas mas interesantes que se encontraban por el callejón. Cuando el anochecer se hace evidente se reunieron con Remus y Patrice en el caldero chorreante, estos estaban conversando animadamente en una mesa muy recogida. Se pusieron en marcha y regresaron ha Grimmauld Place donde les esperaba una suculenta cena preparada por Dobby y Winky.

- Ahhhhh, que hambre tenia - dijo Ron cuando termino de cenar.

- ¿Cuándo tú no tienes hambre? - pregunto Hermione.

- No se - respondió este, estallando en carcajadas.

- Cambiando de tema¿Cuándo van a permitir que salgamos de la casa sin que nos vigilen continuamente? - pregunto Harry enviándole una mirada escrutadora a Remus.

- No se a que te refieres, Harry - dijo esta haciéndose el inocente.

- ¿Cómo que no, me refiero a todos los miembros de la orden que han estado siguiéndonos todo el santo día - dijo tranquilamente sorprendiendo a todos los comensales.

- ¿Quiénes Harry, yo no he visto a nadie sospechoso y eso que he estado "alerta"? - pregunto Ron.

- Veamos, cuando hemos llegado al _Caldero Chorreante_, he podido distinguir a Mundugus Fletcher sentado en una mesa, disfrazado tal y como estaba hace dos años en _El Cabeza de Puerco_ - enumero Harry con una sonrisa - Mas tarde cuando nos hemos separado de Remus y Patrice, he podido notar como Emmeline Vance y Hestia Jones nos seguían discretamente viendo escaparates, sus camuflajes eran mucho mejores que el de Mundugus - dijo riendo - Mas tarde se han relevado y el que nos ha seguido ha sido _Ojoloco_ Moody, aunque es realmente bueno en lo que hace el Ojo Mágico le ha delatado - continuaba enumerando Harry.

- ¿Cómo que le ha delatado el Ojo Mágico? - pregunto Patrice asombrada de la perspicacia de Harry.

- Si no hay muchos magos que visiten le Callejón Diagon, con un sombrero tapándoles la mayoría de su cara - se explico - Si hubiésemos estado en el Callejón Nocturn habría sido otro asunto.

- Ahhh, entiendo, pero sigue, sigue, esto esta de los mas interesante - dijo Patrice acomodándose en la mesa.

- Mas tarde he podido ver en una esquina a Elphias Doge y un mas adelante en un banco estaba Kingsley Shackebolt, durante el resto del día se han estado cambiando de lugar y no han dejado de seguirnos - dijo Harry haciendo memoria - Lo que yo me pregunto es ¿Qué pasa han pedido todos el día libre en sus trabajos para vigilarnos?

- Algo parecido - rió Remus - Creo que tendré que decirle a Dumbledore que tus lecciones van demasiado avanzadas, no esperábamos que no descubrieses a todos - rió fuertemente contagiando a los demás - Sin embargo te ha faltado alguien de decir, aunque conociendo las circunstancias no me extraña nada - dijo cuando recupero un poco la compostura.

- Tonks, si claro como para reconocerla - se quejo Harry - Podría a ver sido el mismísimo Malfoy - rió ahora Harry.

- Si, hombre y luego tendría pesadillas por la noche, yo no me disfrazaría de mi querido primito ni borracha - dijo tonks entrando en la cocina y sobresaltándolos.

- Hola Tonks - saludaron todos.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí creí que habías quedado con Charlie? - pregunto Patrice.

- Pues al parecer Dumbledore piensa que quedándome aquí estaré mas relajada - se quejo - Le he estado dando el informe de esta tarde y después me ha mandado venir aquí para llamaros y relevaros.

- ¿Te ha dicho el motivo? - pregunto Remus.

- No - respondió llanamente Tonks.

- Bueno si no queda mas remedio nos vamos - dijo Patrice levantándose y arrastrando a Remus - Hasta luego chicos.

- Adiós - respondieron a coro.

- Y ahora voy a anular mi cita - dijo apesadumbrada la metamorfomaga.

- ¿Por qué no le dices a mi hermano que venga a hacernos una visita? - pregunto Ginny.

- Ummm, es buena idea, hace mucho que no le vemos - dijo Harry.

- Pero si le vimos el otro di…, ahhh¿Hermione se puede saber por que has hecho eso? - dijo Ron quejándose del codazo cariñoso que le había propinado su novia.

- Para que pienses un poco antes de hablar - respondió torciendo la cara.

- Vale, vale perdona - dijo Ron echándose para atrás y haciendo que los demás se rieran.

- Bien, entonces voy a llamarle - dijo Tonks muy sonriente y dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

Charlie llego un rato más tarde, para alegría de la Metamorfomaga. El resto del día se lo pasaron charlando tranquilamente mientras los dos adultos disfrutaban su tiempo apartados en un rincón de la biblioteca.

La rutina regreso el siguiente día, los chicos continuaron con sus entrenamientos mientras que Harry esperaba a Dumbledore para una sesión especial.

- ¡Cuanto tarda! - pensaba en voz alta Harry.

- Siento haberme retrasado - dijo la inconfundible voz del anciano Director de Hogwarts.

- Profesor - dijo Harry sobresaltado - Me ha asustado.

- No creí que fuese tan feo - dijo ha modo de broma Dumbledore.

- Bien sabe que yo no le llamaría feo - dijo Harry mostrando una sonrisa maligna en el rostro - Al menos a la cara - dijo soltando una risita.

- Veo que esta de buen humor esta mañana - concluyo el Director tratando de ocultar una pequeña mueca de sonrisa.

- Si estoy muy animado después de pasar estos días relajado - dijo Harry llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tal van tus entrenamientos de concentración de magia? - pregunto el anciano.

- Pues dispares, cuando trato de concentrar magia y expulsarla de forma elemental no hay problema, sin embargo cuando trato de expulsarla de forma pura me resulta frustrante no lograr nada - dijo Harry poniéndose serio.

- Nadie dijo que seria algo fácil de conseguir - dijo Dumbledore.

- Ya se pero si al menos hubiese progresado algo, estaría mas animado al respecto - se quejo Harry.

- ¿Tal vez deberíamos cambiar de método? - se pregunto a si mismo Dumbledore - Pero para eso tendré que investigar un poco¿Qué te parece si de momento entrenamos un poquito? - dijo el Director con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

- ¿Qué me esta proponiendo Profesor? - pregunto Harry intrigado.

- Oh, solamente te estoy proponiendo un duelo sin restricciones - dijo Dumbledore - Únicamente están prohibidas las maldiciones imperdonables¿Vale?

- Muy bien, estoy preparado - dijo Harry asiendo con fuerza su varita.

Ambos magos se observaron durante largo rato midiendo sus fuerzas, ninguno se movía solo la tensión en la vista de ambos podía indicar la profunda concentración que ambos habían alcanzado. Con un veloz movimiento Harry alzo su varita listo para atacar.

- _¡Accio varita! _- grito Harry en un intento por arrebatarle su arma al Director.

- _¡Protego!_ - reacciono el Director desviando el encantamiento de su alumno - _Incendio, Impedimenta _- grito seguido Dumbledore apuntado en primer hechizo hacia la derecha de Harry provocando que este esquivase el primero pero se encontrase frente a frente con su segunda maldición.

- _¡Sucum refectus! _- grito Harry creando un escudo espejo que le devolvió la maldición al Director, el cual con un simple gesto de la varita desvió hacia la pared.

- _¡Deducís fructus! - _ataco el Director, Harry reacciono rápido y creando un escudo con su mano libre lo envió contra la pared.

- _¡Expeliarmus máxime! _- grito Harry sorprendiendo al Director que en vano trato de crear un escudo, el hechizo de desarme modificado atravesó con sorprendente facilidad el escudo del Director he impacto en su mano que sujetaba la varita, haciendo que esta volase por los aires hasta acabar en las manos de Harry.

- Sorprendente - dijo Dumbledore observándose la mano - Has modificado un hechizo amplificando su poder hasta un limite realmente increíble - dijo sonriendo - Pero no te creas que ya me has derrotado - dijo el Director alzando las manos.

- Sabia que no me resultaría tan fácil - dijo Harry retomando la posición de pelea.

- _¡Stupefy! _- grito Dumbledore apuntando a Harry.

- No me cojera con eso - dijo Harry burlón esquivando fácilmente la maldición.

- ¿Ah no? - dijo Dumbledore girando las mano y haciendo que le rayo rojo que se dirigía hacia la pared cambiase de dirección y volviese contra Harry, este se vio obligado ha realizar una voltereta hacia la derecha para esquivarlo.

- _¡Disolvió! _- grito Harry apuntando hacia la maldición, un rayo plateado salio disparado desde su varita para encontrarse con el rayo escarlata, cuando ambos se encontraron en el aire una contracción del espacio se dio lugar.

- ¡Wow, eso es lo más extraño que veo en años! - exclamo el Director del colegio.

- Sigamos luego hablamos - dijo Harry seriamente y con signos visibles de concentración.

Con un rápido y elegante movimiento de su varita Dumbledore lanzo un potente rayo color plata hacia Harry, este respondió creando un escudo tal y como lo hiciese con anterioridad. Tanto el hechizo como el propio escudo se esfumaron en una pequeña nube plateada, pero sin dar tiempo a que se disipase Harry contraataco mandando seis rápidas pero precisas maldiciones al Director, esté en lo que dura un parpadeo desapareció del lugar para volver a aparecer a espaldas de Harry contraatacando con un par de maldiciones. A duras penas Harry logro esquivar la primera de las maldiciones y desviar la otra utilizando el poder de la _Magia Antigua_, Albus continuo atacando con otra ráfaga de hechizos y maldiciones para su mala fortuna Harry le imito y desapareció durante unos instantes para aparecer en el otro extremo de la amplia habitación.

- Esto es muy divertido - dijo Harry haciendo diversos movimientos con su mano libre.

- ¿Me gustaría saber que estas haciendo? - pregunto Dumbledore sabedor de que no iba a obtener respuesta, al menos de momento.

- _¡Expeliarmus máxime! _- grito Harry hacia el falco izquierdo del Director, instintivamente este giro hacia la derecha. Pero un rayo salio de la nada he impacto contra su pierna derecha, sorprendiendo al anciano Director otro rayo apareció del extremo opuesto al anterior y paso rozando la pierna izquierda del mismo.

- Sorprendente, pero yo también se me algunos trucos - dijo Albus con una sonrisa en el rostro, y haciendo un solo gesto con la varita aparecieron multitud de rayos diminutos que empezaron a girar por toda la extensión de la habitación - ¿Te gusta mi truco? - pregunto el anciano divertido.

- Es bonito - respondió Harry - ¿Pero cuan efectivo es? - dijo poniéndose en posición defensiva.

- Ahora lo veras, Harry - dijo Dumbledore realizando un leve y grácil movimiento con su varita, al instante siguiente todos los rayos que merodeaban por el aire convulso de la habitación se dirigieron hacia su objetivo, Harry.

- Muy bueno sin duda, pero poco eficaz - dijo Harry tranquilamente mientras los rayos eran repelidos por una fuerza invisible que se congregaba alrededor de su persona.

Mientras ambos seguían lanzándose mutuamente maldiciones y hechizos el tiempo pasaba rápidamente, las fuerzas estaban muy niveladas y la mayoría del tiempo parejas. Sin embargo de vez en cuando alguno de los dos cometía algún fallo y propiciaba que el otro tomase ventaja, en la ultima ocasión del día Harry tropezó con una pequeña malformación del suelo provocando que el Director atacase mas confiado. Con un giro rápido de su varita un rayo rojo como la sangre se dirigía hasta Harry, indefenso e incapaz de reaccionar solo espero el impacto de la maldición. Sin embargo esta no llego nunca hasta él, el Director la había desviado hacia su lado dando por finalizado el entrenamiento.

- Creo que ha sido una clase muy provechosa - dijo Albus extendiendo una mano a Harry para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo - Ambos hemos aprendido cosas hoy - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué podría enseñarle yo Profesor? - pregunto Harry escéptico.

- Mas de lo que te imaginas - respondió el anciano - Yo nunca habría utilizado algunos hechizos de la manera en que tu los has empleado, por ejemplo el hechizo "Disolvió" esta destinado a desvanecer objetos y líquidos sin embargo tu lo has empleado para destruir una de mis maldiciones - explico Albus.

- Yo solo pensé que imprimiéndole un poco mas de magia podría ser efectivo contra maldiciones de nivel medio-bajo - se explico Harry.

- Bien pensado¿Y lo de modificar hechizos? - pregunto Dumbledore.

- Eso lo hable con Hermione y realizando algunas pruebas hemos estado desarrollando algunos hechizos combinados - dijo Harry - Ya se que es peligroso pero con las debidas precauciones… - se excuso Harry rascándose la cabeza.

- No te preocupes Harry, me parece bien además eso tomara a nuestros enemigos desprevenidos… - dijo el Director poniéndose pensativo.

- ¿Profesor, se encuentra bien? - pregunto Harry.

- Si, solo estaba pensando que deberíais preparar un pequeño manual para poder enseñarle los nuevos hechizos y maldiciones a los miembros de la Orden - dijo Albus sonriendo.

- Es buena idea, se lo diré a Hermione, estoy seguro de que ella ya tendrá algo parecido, siempre toma nota de todo - dijo Harry divertido.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, primero quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar el fic, pero es que el exceso de trabajo y las fiestas de mi localidad me han hecho que sea imposible actualizar antes.

Vamos con las contestaciones de los Reviews.

**Elementhp**: Gracias por tu review, ya se que estuvo romántico, tal vez incluso en exceso, jeje.

**Marcela9**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios Marcela, espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos, serán mas moviditos.

**DeI-HiOgA**: Supongo que te habrá gustado el entrenamiento con Dumbledore, prometo que pondré mas entrenamientos y clases.

**Asmp14**: Hola, si puede que pase algo al final del fic pero todavía no lo he decidido. Ya sabes ella es americana y mucho mas lanzada que Remus, yo tengo ganas de ver como hago evolucionar la pareja. Gracias por todos tus comentarios Ana Maria, un gran beso.

**Veruka**: Hola Veruka, yo no digo "encantao" eso lo dicen mas por el sur yo soy del norte, estoy "encantado" de que te gustase el capitulo, jeje. Cuando pensé en que tipo de mujer le iria a Remus, enseguida me imagine a alguien atrevido y lanzado, por que como Remus es un tipo un poquito "tranquilo" pues eso le haría espabilar. Bien ya se que me he pasado un mucho esta vez en actualizar y como arriba explico los motivos pues, eso. No, no he visto el avance de la película por los mismos motivos que menciono arriba. Un besazo.

**Bona113**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, respondiendo a la pregunta: bueno la verdad es que todavía no he pensado en que les enseñara Patrice, por que no todos los miembros de la orden participan en el entrenamiento. Siento tener que decirte que no he podido leer tu fic, no tengo tiempo, pero en cuanto lo tenga te juro que lo leeré. Suerte en tu vida a ti también.

**Juaniweb**: Gracias por tu review y comentarios, me alegro de que te gustase el capitulo.

**BeHoNeY**: La verdad es que igual me he pasado un poquito con los regalos de Harry ¿No?. Bueno la aclaración de Ron me pareció cómica, por que como puedes describir a alguien como nuestro Harry?. Muchos besos para ti también.

**Andrea Price**: Amiga mía, cuanto tiempo sin ver un review tuyo, jeje. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. No creo que sea tan dulce como dices, aunque tal vez se me haya ido un poquitin la mano con el azúcar, jejeje. Ya te dije que no pensaba utilizar esas ideas tan… maquiavélicas, no, no mejor "crueles", si esa es la palabra, jeje, con todo lo que le ha pasado al pobre Remus solo le faltaba eso. Muchos muchos besos para ti.

**Mikelodeon**: Siento haberte acostumbrado mal, por que luego pasa lo que ha pasado esta vez y lo pasas mal no, bueno lo siento, y gracias por tu review.

**Pedro**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios Pedro.

**Sirenita**: No te preocupes ya se que se me fue la mano con tanto romance, pero un poquito de vez en cuando no es malo, te prepara para los momentos de acción. Supongo que este te habrá gustado mas, no?

**Celina**: Creo que los tíos no somos así no por asomo, vamos no la gran mayoría, aunque alguno tiene que haber por ahí, jeje. Gracias, me alegra que te gustase el capitulo, yo te devuelvo el besazo y el abrazo muy grande y subo con otro abrazo, jejeje. Y todo para Tenerife.

**Light Angel**: Gracias por tus comentarios, no no he cogido la gripe pero si la enfermedad del trabajo, mucho y a todas horas, jejeje. Besos.

**Angls Black**: MAS, pero si me costo sudor de tanto pensar en que poner, además debo recordarte que mi fic es de Acción/Aventura, como principal clasificación. Bueno el capitulo anterior estaba mas bien centrado en la pareja H/G, por eso que las demás parejas estén un poquito de lado. Encantado de volver a leerte.

**Mariet Malfoy**: Espero que después de babear limpiases un poquito por que sino alguien pudo sufrir las consecuencias, jejeje, ya sabes que todo lo que sea estudiar a Ron no le gusta y te aseguro que han tenido que estudiar muy muy duro. Jeje, ya veras mas adelante el carácter de la fierecilla.

**Dany-Kanuto**: Si, si lo se perfectamente, se me fue la mano, pero la gente lo pedía, pero no te preocupes de ahora en adelante empieza lo bueno.

**Kaiser**: Si, me acuerdo de ti. Me alegra leer que te has decidido a escribir algo, siempre es bueno ver a nuevos autores. Gracias por tu consejo pero de momento no creo que lo utilicé, por que además de escribir el fic en esta pagina lo subo a otras y tendría que cambiarlo entero. Como le he escrito antes a Bona113, te juro que en cuanto tenga tiempo me pasare por tu historia, un saludo.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, para el próximo no prometo nada por que como sigo hasta arriba de trabajo pues no se cuando tendré tiempo, UN SALUDO MUY FUERTE A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER.


	7. Capitulo 07: De Vuelta

**CAPITULO VII: DE VUELTA**

- Cuando demonios empezaremos a cenar - protestaba Ron sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¡Ron! - le grito Hermione.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto este con cara de corderito.

- Compórtate, y deja de mirarme así - dijo esta calmándose.

- Lo que tu digas, amorcito - dijo Ron recalcando la ultima palabra, causando que Hermione se sonrojase furiosamente.

- Vaya dos, no cambiaran nunca - le susurro Harry a Ginny al oído mientras la pelirroja se reía de su hermano y su amiga.

- Por supuesto que no cambiaran - le susurro de vuelta Ginny, estallando ambos en carcajadas.

- Alumnos, bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, como todos los años recordaros que el Bosque Prohibido sigue estando prohibido para todos los alumnos, sin excepciones. También podéis ver la lista de objetos prohibidos en la puerta del despacho de nuestro conserje el señor Filch - dijo Albus Dumbledore señalando al arisco conserje - Sin nada mas que deciros, A COMER - grito Dumbledore causando que las mesas se llenasen de comida.

- Supongo Ron¿Qué ya estarás contento no? - pregunto Harry con malicia, mirando como su amigo llenaba su plano con multitud de manjares y asentía furiosamente.

- ¿Harry estas nervioso? - pregunto Hermione observando a su amigo.

- ¿Por que iba a estar nervioso? - pregunto este.

- Por que va a ser, por el anuncio que hará Dumbledore después de la cena - dijo Hermione.

- Ahhh, pues si, la verdad es que estoy un poquito nervioso, esto será raro - dijo Harry.

- No tienes por que estarlo, el año pasado lo hiciste muy bien - le trato de calmar Ginny.

- Si pero con la ayuda de Dumbledore, este año estoy solo ante el peligro - dijo forzando una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes compañero siempre podrás contar con nosotros - dijo Ron.

- Gracias chicos - respondió Harry.

- A mi lo que preocupa es la tranquilidad de Malfoy - dijo Ron mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin - Esta tan tranquilo que asusta, ni siquiera se ha molestado en incordiar en el viaje.

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Ginny.

- Pues a que a parte de que en las reuniones de Prefectos no ha dicho nada y ha estado tranquilito, todo lo contrario a como suele estar - puntualizo el pelirrojo - Pues que el resto del viaje se lo ha pasado en su compartimiento del tren sin molestar a nadie, cosa que me parece de lo mas extraña y desconcertante - termino Ron preparándose para volver a "atacar" la comida.

- Habrá que tenerle vigilado por si acaso - dijo Harry - Con el mapa del merodeador le seguiré la pista, y sabré si hace movimientos sospechosos.

Tras una tranquila y entretenida cena el Director se levanto para terminar de dar las ultimas noticias a los alumnos, la noticia de que Harry era el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había causado sensación en todo el gran comedor excepto en la mesa de Slytherin que observaba atónita la situación.

Al finalizar el banquete de bienvenida Harry se dirigió al despacho del Director para mantener una pequeña reunión, allí Dumbledore le explico cuales serian sus horarios de clases y el sistema de puntuación es para las clases ya que este año se haría cargo exclusivamente de la clase. Cuando llego a su habitación comprobó que sus amigos no se encontraban en esta, seguramente esa noche no habían podido escaparse de la sala común de Gryffindor con la capa de invisibilidad que él les había prestado. Visto esto decidió irse a la cama para poder levantarse pronto la siguiente mañana.

Llevaba varias horas durmiendo cuando el inconfundible ruidito de la puerta de su cuarto al abrirse le despertó, en un acto reflejo rápido y sigiloso tomo la varita y sus gafas de la mesita y se deslizo de la cama. De pies en una esquina oscura de la habitación observaba como un pequeña figura se aproximaba hasta la cama, sigilosamente se coloco a su espalda con la varita empuñada con fuerza.

- ¡Quieto ahí! - dijo Harry con voz fría.

- ¿Harry? - pregunto la figura con voz conocida - ¿Eres tu?

- ¿Ginny¿Qué haces viniendo a estas horas de la noche? - pregunto Harry a la vez que relajaba todos los músculos y encendía las luces de la mesita con la varita.

- Yo… he tenido una extraña pesadilla - dijo Ginny bajando la mirada y haciendo visibles las marcas de haber llorado, al ver esto Harry se aproximo a ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

- Tranquila ya paso¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? - pregunto Harry, mientras la guiaba hasta la cama para sentarse.

- Veras, todo empezó como un sueño tranquilo, yo estaba en la madriguera y me dirigía la charca para nadar un rato. De repente todo se oscureció y a los lados del camino comenzaron a aparecer serpientes y toda clase de criaturas oscuras - dijo Ginny mientras se estremecía - Parecía que no podían alcanzar el camino y empecé a encontrarme mas segura, pero después vi que por detrás en el camino me venia siguiendo una gran serpiente, yo diría que era un Basilisco pero no te lo puedo asegurar - dijo Ginny mirando con ojos llorosos a Harry.

- Tranquila preciosa, sigue - le dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba la espalda para tranquilizarla.

- Bueno el caso es que empecé a correr para que no me cogiera, yo gritaba y gritaba pero nadie me escuchaba. Cuando ya casi me tenia el paisaje cambio, ya no estaba en la madriguera, estaba en algún lugar que no conozco, un gran castillo en ruinas estaba en la falda de una montaña - dijo Ginny pensativa - Me volví a girar para ver si todavía me seguía el Basilisco y pude comprobar que ahora me seguía mas de cerca, cuando estaba próxima a la entrada del maltrecho castillo el sendero se ilumino evitando que el Basilisco me diese alcance, entonces… - contaba Ginny sobrecogida - entonces…, las puertas del castillo se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Y luego que paso? - pregunto Harry intrigado.

- No lo se, me desperté empapada en sudor y con la respiración agitada - explico Ginny.

- Ufff, la verdad es que es un sueño muy extraño pero no es para tanto - comento Harry.

- Lo se, pero no he venido por el sueño en si, si no por algo que había en el castillo - argumento Ginny - En las puertas del castillo pude distinguir un símbolo extraño, se me hace conocido sin embargo estoy segura de que no lo he visto antes.

- Es muy extraño, pero mejor si lo investigamos mañana ahora deberíamos ir a dormir - dijo Harry bostezando - ¿Te quedas?

- Claro - respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente se reunieron con Ron y Hermione en el gran comedor y les comentaron lo extraño del sueño de Ginny, Hermione propuso el ya conocido plan de la biblioteca. Tras las clases del día comenzaron a investigar, en la biblioteca encontraron el símbolo que Ginny había descrito.

- Mirad aquí esta - dijo Ron señalando la tapa de un libro.

- A ver déjame ver - dijo Ginny saltando de su sitio y mirando el libro que Ron señalaba - Si ese es, es igualito.

- Veamos que dice el libro - dijo Hermione abriéndolo y comenzando a leer, minutos mas tarde Hermione observaba atónita las letras que se mostraban ante ella.

- ¿Bueno nos vas a contar lo que pone o nos vas a dejar con la duda? - pregunto Ginny impaciente.

- Si, si, según este libro este símbolo correspondía a Merlín, era uno de los escudos de armas que pertenecían a su casa - explicaba Hermione - No era el mas conocido por que Merlín solo utilizaba este Escudo para sellar asuntos de gran importancia, y lo mas importante en su gran mayoría tenia que ver con acciones futuras.

- Me estas diciendo que he soñado con un castillo en ruinas, perseguida por un Basilisco y que he visto un Escudo de Armas de Merlín que estaba destinado a Sellar objetos o cosas mágicas para acciones Futuras? - pregunto de carrerilla Ginny como si estuviese empezando a entrar en crisis.

- Si, eso es - respondió como si tal cosa Hermione.

- Ah, vale, ya creí que me estaba volviendo loca, menos mal - dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.

- Seguro que todo esto tiene una explicación - dijo Ron para tranquilizar a su hermana.

- ¿No se cual? - pregunto de forma sarcástica Ginny.

- Creo que podría tener que ver con la Profecía de Merlín - susurro Hermione para que no escuchasen las personas de alrededor - Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a un sitio mas tranquilo a charlar - dijo mirando la abarrotada biblioteca.

- Ahora que lo dices puede que tengas razón - conjeturo Harry mientras entraban en su habitación - Puede que Ginny sea la persona de corazón puro que cita la profecía.

- ¿Y por que yo? - se quejo Ginny.

- ¿Y por que no¿Quién mejor que tu para conducirme a ese tesoro? - argumento Harry - Aunque bueno tal vez tu corazón no sea muy puro - dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Qué has querido decir con que mi corazón no es muy puro? - dijo Ginny empezando a enfadarse.

- Tranquila Ginny que Harry solo lo decía en broma - explico Ron viendo que el temple de su hermana empezaba a descontrolarse.

- Si, si solo era una broma cariño, ya sabes que nunca diría nada malo de ti - dijo Harry poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado.

- Si seguro - dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos y refunfuñando.

- Bueno la cosa es seria, si Ginny resulta ser la persona de corazón puro que dice la profecía deberá llevar a Harry hasta ese _Tesoro Milenario_ del que habla - razono la voz inquisitiva de Hermione.

- Tal vez sea un arma con el que podrás derrotar a Voldemort - dijo Ron con entusiasmo.

- No lo creo - dijo Harry - Creo que mi poder es el amor, y una vez que domine la forma de exteriorizado en su máxima expresión podré destruirle de una vez por todas.

- ¿Entonces que puede ser? - pregunto Ron.

- Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo encontremos - dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y si hacemos un poquito de investigación? - pregunto Ron, ganándose miradas atónitas de los otros.

- ¿Ron, estas proponiendo pasar muchas horas en la biblioteca y en el Archivo de Hogwarts? - pregunto Harry.

- Si, ya se que será muy aburrido, tanto como el año pasado, pero es que me muero de ganas por saber que es ese dichoso _Tesoro Milenario_ - concluyo Ron, provocando las risas de sus compañeros.

- Podemos hacer un esfuerzo y investigarlo pero no tendremos mucho tiempo, este año tendremos los EXTASIS - dijo Hermione.

- Pero Hermione estamos a principios de curso no puedes empezar a preocuparte ahora por los exámenes - razono Ron.

- Cuando antes empiece a estudiar mas tranquila estaré para enfrentarme a ellos - replico seriamente.

El resto de la primera semana paso sin sobresaltos, las clases eran las típicas de inicio de curso, con todos los Profesores explicando lo que iban a tratar en todo el curso y lo que tendrían que tener en cuenta para pasar sus respectivos exámenes.

- Bienvenidos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de EXTASIS - dijo Harry como presentación enfrentándose a una clase con muchas personas conocidas, desde la primera fila Ron y Hermione le sonreían. En las primeras posiciones de la clase se encontraban todos los Gryffindors y los antiguos miembros del ED, como contrapunto los Slytherin se encontraban situados en la parte posterior de la clase - El Profesor Dumbledore me ha entregado lo que se supone el programa oficial del curso, sin embargo me parece muy flojo para ustedes por eso he decidido modificarlo un poco - dijo Harry mirando a Malfoy desafiante - Empezaremos comprobando vuestro nivel de conocimientos con un pequeño test y después pasaremos a una pequeña practica - dijo Harry señalando con la varita un montón de pergaminos en su escritorio, los cuales rápidamente empezaron a repartirse ellos solos - Pueden empezar, cuando terminen denle la vuelta al pergamino - dijo Harry sentándose en el escritorio y observando como todos sus compañeros empezaban a escribir, algunos con soltura como Hermione y otros con muchas dificultades como Crabble y Goyle.

- Menuda tontería de test - dijo Malfoy con desden cuando termino el test - Esto lo podría saber hasta un Sangre-Sucia - dijo bien alto.

- SEÑOR MALFOY - grito Harry levantándose de la silla con un movimiento brusco causando que la clase le prestase atención - Modere su lengua en mi clase y no vuelva a insulta a los demás con sus comentarios, ah y serán 20 puntos menos para su casa por sus comentarios y detención mañana por la noche preséntese a las ocho en el despacho del Sr. Filch - dijo Harry volviendo a tomar asiento.

- Tu no puedes - se defendió Malfoy levantándose de la silla - ¿Quién te crees que eres San Potter? - dijo casi escupiendo.

- Otros 20 puntos menos por faltar al respeto aun Profesor y otra noche de detención, mañana le comunicara el Sr. Filch lo que tiene que hacer y si continua alterando el orden de mi clase tendré que enviarle a hacer una visita al despacho del Director - dijo Harry seriamente que se podría decir que desprendía frió a su alrededor - Y siéntese - ordeno tajantemente, como si Malfoy tuviese echada una maldición _Imperius_ obedeció pacíficamente.

Cuando todos los alumnos habían terminado el test Harry dio comienzo a la prueba practica, consistía en realizar varios hechizos para enfrentarse con diferentes criaturas oscuras.

- Sr. Malfoy es su turno, salga aquí - le ordeno Harry.

- Si Profesor - escupió Draco con una sonrisa engreída.

- Bien comenzara realizando un escudo básico pero bien eficaz - dijo Harry.

- _Protego_ - dijo Draco con aire de superioridad creando un fuerte escudo frente a él.

- Muy bien Sr. Malfoy, ahora un encanto Patronus - continuo Harry tal y como había echo con todos los anteriores.

- _EXPECTO PATRONUM _- la varita de Draco expulso una luz blanquecina y traslucida.

- Sr. Malfoy debería esforzarse un poco mas en este encantamiento, debería intentarlo con un recuerdo más fuerte, puede retirarse - dijo Harry.

- Si, Profesor - respondió Draco avergonzado y lleno de ira.

- Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy el próximo día empezaremos con lo interesante, adiós - se despidió Harry de la clase, espero hasta que todos se habían marchado para preguntar a sus amigos - ¿Qué tal he estado?

- Harry, hasta estado bien, a caso lo dudabas - dijo Hermione tranquilizadoramente.

- Estaba nervioso, de tener a Malfoy y sus amigotes en clase, no sabia si podría controlarlos - dijo Harry reclinándose en la silla.

- Tranquilo compañero has estado genial, yo lo he disfrutado como un niño, verte recriminarle a Malfoy su actitud, quitarle puntos y castigarle con Filch… - enumeraba Ron con los dedos - ¡Ha sido genial¿Pero por que no le has quitado mas puntos? - pregunto Ron.

- ¡Ron! Harry no puede ser injusto con los alumnos, tiene que tener una ética o es que quieres que sea como Snape… - dijo Hermione llevándose la mano a la boca al darse cuenta que estaba criticando a un Profesor.

- No claro que no, pero unos puntos más… - dijo Ron llevándose la mano a la cabeza - Y no te preocupes cariñin que no le diremos a Snape que hablaste mal de él - comento Ron riendo y abrazando a su novia.

- ¿Bueno pareja que tal si nos vamos fuera y nos reunimos con Ginny? - pregunto Harry.

- Me parece bien ya debe estar esperándonos - dijo Hermione acurrucada contra Ron.

El tiempo pasaba rápido y pronto septiembre termino dando paso a octubre y con ello el mal tiempo, las continuas lluvias hacían difíciles los entrenamientos de Quidditch y aunque los componentes del equipo protestaban Harry no dejaba de entrenar todas las horas que tenia disponibles.

- Venga chicos el primer partido es dentro de un par de semanas, tenemos que estar bien preparados para jugar contra Ravenclaw - explicaba Harry frente a sus enfadados compañeros.

- Harry cariño, ya sabes que a mi me encanta volar pero con este tiempo es imposible entrenar - objetaba Ginny señalando al cielo gris oscuro - ¿No preferirías estar en tu salón bien abrazadito y calentándote con el fuego de la chimenea? - pregunto picadamente Ginny.

- Pues claro que si, pero también quiero ganar a Ravenclaw, además se de buena tinta que este año tienen un gran equipo el nuevo capitán les esta poniendo las pilas - dijo Harry evitando pensar en la situación descrita por su novia.

- Venga compañero si de lo oscuro que esta parece de noche y encima cae la lluvia con una fuerza endemoniada - objetaba ahora Ron que se abrazaba a si mismo para entrar en calor.

- No hay peros que valgan, entrenaremos si o si - dijo Harry molesto por la poca intención que tenían sus compañeros de entrenar.

- Esta bien, no es para que te pongas así - dijo Andrew agarrando su escoba y saliendo hacia el campo, instantes después era seguido por casi todo el equipo.

- Harry, creo que te pasaste de duro - dijo Ginny que se había quedado con él.

- Tal vez, pero es que es mi ultimo año y quiero ganar la copa - dijo Harry.

- Lo se, y nosotros también queremos ganarla - dijo Ginny agarrando la mano de Harry y guiándole hasta el campo - Entrenemos, pero no te pases que luego estamos machacados - dijo esta dándole un rápido beso y corriendo a reunirse con el resto del equipo en el aire.

Estuvieron poco mas de cuarenta y cinco minutos en el aire intentado a duras penas mantenerse sobre las escobas a la vez que intentaban lidiar con sus respectivas pelotas, Harry atrapo una vez la _Snitch Dorada_ en una ocasión y cuando la atrapo dio por finalizada la sesión.

- MUY BIEN CHICOS… - grito Harry a sus compañeros.

- …Y CHICAS - grito a su vez Ginny.

- …Y CHICAS - se corrigió Harry - HEMOS TERMINADO POR HOY, ID A DUCHAROS Y DESCANSAD QUE LO NECESITAREIS - dijo mientras descendía.

- Uff, menos mal que ha entrado algo de cordura en esa cabezota tuya - le dijo Ginny cuando se aproximo a el volando.

- Si, aunque no lo creas tenia miedo de perder la _Snitch Dorada_ y ganarme una buena bronca de McGonagall - dijo Harry con una tímida risita y rascándose la cabeza.

- Tendré que darle las gracias a McGonagall cuando la vea - dijo Ginny divertida.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Harry inocentemente.

- Por lograr que los alumnos le tengan tanto respeto - dijo esta sonriendo - Gracias a ello nos hemos librado de una buena tortura - dijo acelerando la escoba para evitar escuchar los reclamos de Harry.

* * *

Harry caminaba presuroso por los pasillos bajo su capa de invisibilidad, llegaba tarde a la cita que tenia con Ginny. Habían quedado hacia un cuarto de hora y a la pelirroja no le gustaba esperar, sabia que se jugaba su salud llegando tarde. Cuando ya estaba a unos pasillos de distancia de su objetivo escucho voces que discutían vividamente, en un acto reflejo continuo su camino procurando no hacer el mas mínimo ruido.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso? - preguntaba una voz desconocida a la figura de su acompañante.

- Fácil solo tienes que procurar estar cerca de ella para que cuando encuentres una oportunidad la ataques - respondió la otra figura con voz fría y arrastrando las palabras, Harry conocía perfectamente al dueño de esta voz, sin duda era Malfoy.

- No voy a hacer algo así - respondió indignada la otra voz, mientras Harry se aproximaba mas para poder ver el rostro de los contertulios.

- O lo haces o tu familia sufrirá las consecuencias, mi Señor no acepta fracasos - amenazo Malfoy apuntándole con un dedo en el pecho y dándole golpecitos.

- E…e…esta bien, haré lo que me pides, pero no hagáis daño a mi hermana pequeña ni a mis padres - dijo el acompañante de Malfoy.

- Así me gusta que obedezcas a tus superiores, no te olvides de que esa traidora es mía - dijo Malfoy dándole palmaditas en la cara, mientras Harry se aproximaba mas hasta su posición, desgraciadamente una piedra suelta del piso se movió al pisarla este y un pequeño crujido se escucho por todo el pasillo, provocando que los contertulios dejasen su conversación.

- Alguien viene - dijo la figura misteriosa comenzando a correr en dirección opuesta a Harry.

- Mierda - maldijo Malfoy mientras imitaba a la otra silueta.

Harry se disponía a seguirles cuando recordó el motivo por el que estaba allí, reanudo su camino hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor donde una enojada pelirroja lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Se puede saber por que demonios me tienes esperando tanto tiempo? - pregunto ceñuda Ginny.

- Veras Ginny, yo venia bien de tiempo - mintió Harry, sacándole un bufido a Ginny - Pero por el camino descubría a Malfoy charlando con alguien - se trato de excusar Harry.

- A mi no me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer ese pequeño hurón - dijo Ginny visiblemente enfadada y sin atender a razones.

- Pero Ginny estaban hablando de atacar a alguien - dijo Harry acercándose a su novia cautelosamente.

- Oh - dijo esta empezando a entender la gravedad del asunto.

- Draco estaba ordenando a el otro chico que hiciese algo, luego esta chico se negó y Malfoy le amenazo con hacer daño a su familia - explico Harry.

- Pero eso es terrible Harry¿Sabes a quien va a atacar o quien es el otro chico? - pregunto Ginny.

- No, no dijeron a quien iban a atacar ni tampoco pude verle - dijo Harry.

- Pero algo mas dirían - inquirió Ginny.

- Si Malfoy dijo algo como "no te olvides esa traidora es mía", no se que quien se puede referir - dijo Harry.

- Por que no nos vamos a tu habitación y mañana hablamos con Hermione y Ron a ver lo que les parece - dijo Ginny.

- Vale - dijo Harry abrazando a Ginny con la capa de invisibilidad.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno y en susurros Harry les contó lo sucedido la noche anterior a sus amigos, estos llegaron a la conclusión de que la mejor manera de evitarlo era siguiendo a Malfoy. Con la ayuda de Neville y Luna comenzaron a seguir y observar a Malfoy, y gracias al mapa del merodeador siempre sabían donde se encontraba.

* * *

Harry se encontraba en el escritorio de su habitación rodeado de gran cantidad de papeles concernientes a su ostentosa herencia, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle intentando encontrar algo de sentido a tal cantidad de información. De pronto se le paso por la cabeza una idea y decidió que lo mejor seria ponerla en practica cuanto antes.

- Dobby - llamo Harry al vació intentando comunicarse con su _elfo domestico_, casi al instante con un ligero "Pop" apareció Dobby frente a él.

- ¿Llamaba el Sr. Harry Potter? - pregunto Dobby inclinándose.

- Si, y cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Harry - dijo Harry.

- Muchas veces Harry Potter - respondió Dobby con su voz chillona.

- Bien espero que lo recuerdes, que me llames Señor me hace sentirme viejo - dijo Harry con una risita.

- ¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por Harry? - pregunto el pequeño _elfo_.

- ¿Quería saber si tu puedes acceder a mis cámaras de Gringotts? - pregunto Harry.

- Si, Harry Potter - respondió Dobby - Los elfos domésticos podemos entrar en las cámaras de nuestros amos, desde la antigüedad los elfos domésticos hemos hecho tareas de recaderos - dijo Dobby.

- Muy bien entonces quiero que tu y Winky vayáis a Gringotts para revisar todas mis cámaras, incluidas la de la familia Black y la de la familia Potter - dijo Harry.

- Dobby lo hará encantado¿pero que es lo que tiene que buscar Dobby? - pregunto el elfo entusiasmado con la nueva misión impuesta por su "Amo".

- Necesito un listado de todas las cosas que se encuentren en las cámaras, y también tienes que pedir en el banco un detallado listado de mis cuentas - ordeno Harry.

- ¿Necesita algo mas Harry Potter? - pregunto Dobby con los ojos bien abiertos y brillantes.

- Si, cuanto terminéis con lo de Gringotts quiero que reviséis todas mis propiedades, no es necesario que las acondicionéis, de momento no creo que las necesite - dijo Harry.

- Harry Potter es muy bueno encargando un trabajo tan importante a Dobby y a Winky, no le defraudaremos, Harry Potter - dijo Dobby que estaba radiante de felicidad.

- Ya puedes retirarte Dobby, me ha alegrado verte, dale recuerdos a Winky - dijo Harry dándole un abrazo a Dobby, y con un ligero "pop" el elfo domestico desapareció sumido en felicidad.

- Con todas las propiedades que tengo estarán ocupados una temporadita¿Tal vez deba contratar algún elfo domestico mas para ayudarles¿Pero como se lo digo a Hermione? - se dijo Harry a si mismo haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando pensó en la reacción que tendría su amiga.

* * *

Hola a todos, hasta aquí el capitulo. Siento haberme retrasado tanto pero por motivos de trabajo sigo sin tener tiempo para escribir, tengo que avisaros que el próximo capitulo también se retrasara.

Vamos con las respuestas a los Reviews.

**Amsp14**: Hola, a mi me va bien aunque con muchísimo trabajo, jeje. Harry no se ha propasado con Malfoy pero si que lo podría haber echo tal y como le recomienda Ron¿Verdad?. Si es una bonita pareja, lastimas que no vaya a salir muy a menudo. Creo que será difícil que Snape cambie en el colegio ya que tiene que mantener su cuartada delante de Malfoy & Company. Bueno muchas gracias por tus comentarios, hasta la próxima.

**Juaniweb**: Gracias por tu review, seguiré al pie del cañón.

**Brenda**: Hola, gracias tus comentarios, me alegra que te guste, espero que te gustase la vuela a Hogwarts.

**Canuto**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**oOo.Thea.oOo**: Hola, gracias por tus comentarios me alegra que te guste el fic, no te preocupes que el agobio se pasara cuando me coja vacaciones, jeje.

**Celina**: Hola de nuevo, si creo que deberías empezar a buscar a alguno por el mundo mágico, jeje. Te explico, Harry le arrebata la varita sin embargo Albus es capaz de realizar magia sin la varita que es como realiza sus primeros ataques. Sin embargo se me olvido mencionar que Harry le devolvía la varita tras el "_Disolvio_", fallo mió, gracias por avisarme. Espero que te gustase este capitulo. Yo subo la apuesta con un "Beso esquimal", jejejejeje, todo para Tenerife.

**BeHoNeY**: Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Andy Black Lupin**: WOW, gracias. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, hasta la próxima.

**Dany-Kanuto-Link**: Hola, si si, es una pena los teclados estropeados, jeje. Ok no te preocupes que pronto habrá algo de acción.

**AndieDiggory**: Hola de nuevo, cuanto tiempo. Espero que te guste el fic. Bueno la actitud de Petunia si que es un poquito rara pero la gente siempre puede cambiar, jeje. Un abrazo para ti también.

**Marcela9**: Hola Marcela, si tienes razón era un capitulo de transición. Este también tiene algo de transición, pero sino se pone esto la historia queda reducida a un esquema, jeje. Mira es buena idea la de ponerle a Snape una pareja pero no se me ocurre a quien, o como seria, me lo voy a pensar, Hasta la próxima.

**Sirenita**: Gracias por tu comprensión, me alegra mucho que te gustase la pelea entre Harry y Dumbledore, realmente me costo mucho esfuerzo hacerla a la par que me la imaginaba para que todo quedase bien.

**Mondlicht Weasley**: Hola, pues si esta vez creo que ha llegado, jeje. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Lunatica87**: Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Creo que tendré que actualizar mi perfil, por que ahora ya los he leído 3 veces los 5 primeros libros y 2 veces el sexto.

**Ginny Potter W**: Hola, gracias por avisarme por que realmente no estoy leyendo casi ningún fic, creo que tendré que volverlo a empezar desde el principio. Me alegra que leas mi fic y que te guste.

**Alkas**: Hola Alkas, gracias por tus comentarios. Si quieres enviar Reviews en Azkaban México tienes que estar conectado con tu usuario para poder dejar el comentario, y para enviar el fic tienes las instrucciones dentro de la sección de Fan Fictions en donde dice "Enviar tu FanFiction". Si tienes alguna duda mas pregúntame.

**Veruka**: Hola Ver, jeje yo también elegí abreviatura, jeje. Si ya me di cuenta del numero de Reviews, y cada vez estoy mas asombrado de la cantidad de ellos que me llegan, y por eso hago un gran esfuerzo en escribir. Yo también espero que no me quiten mucho tiempo pero creo que será bastante difícil que eso suceda, estoy hasta arriba de trabajo. Yo siempre me porto bien "Mal", jejeje, Besos.

**Mariet Malfoy**: Hola, vale yo te pago el tratamiento pero cuando le pasen mas cosas a mi no me llames que no soy rico, jejeje. Bueno que quieres que hiciesen que se matasen entrenado, no mujer no, que luego Voldi se queda sin entretenimiento. Besos y hasta la próxima.

**Pedro**: Muchas gracias por tu comentarios, supongo que esta capitulo también te habrá gustado, jeje.

**Johana**: Hola de nuevo Johana, si que te recuerdo del fic anterior, me alegra que hayas vuelto, jeje. Lamento decepcionarte con las actualizaciones, pero como ya he explicado no tengo casi tiempo. Y como comprenderás no voy a contarte lo que va a suceder, sino no habría suspense¿No? Hasta la próxima.

**RUBI ESPERANSA POTTER**: Gracias por tu review, le seguiré.

**SerenitaKou**: Hola, me alegro que solucionases el problema con tu PC, gracias por tus comentarios.

**Kawa Potter**: Hola, gracias por tu review, ya le voy a continuar. Me alegra saber que en Brasil se leen mis fics.

**Kika dlc**: Hola de nuevo, gracias por tus comentarios, ya sabes que Harry tiene que aprender mucho para poder matar a Voldi, y bueno Ron, es Ron. Saludos.

Bueno esto a sido todo por hoy, como ya he dicho antes el siguiente capitulo tardara también, pero espero que no tanto como este, un saludo a todos y hasta la próxima.


	8. Capitulo 08: Batalla por Gringotts

**CAPITULO VIII: BATALLA POR GRINGOTTS**

Las semanas habían pasado y el tiempo había empeorado considerablemente, las previsiones de Harry con el tiempo del partido parecían cumplirse.

- Maldita sea, por que tenias que tener razón - se quejaba Ron.

- Que quieres que te diga, lo venia venir - dijo Harry alzando los hombros, mientras se llevaba una cucharada de cereales a la boca.

- Sabes creo que tendrías que seguir con las clases de Adivinación - dijo Ginny - Tal vez hayas encontrado tu "Ojo interior" - dijo riendo la pelirroja.

- Si espero que Trelawney no se entere - dijo Harry continuando la broma y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Odio volar con este tiempo - se volvió a quejar Ron.

- Consuélate en que por lo menos estamos bien preparados - dijo Harry.

- Si, bueno… - dijo Ron dándole la razón a su amigo.

- Será mejor que te des prisa en desayunar o vas a llegar tarde al partido - le dijo Harry levantándose - ¿Vamos Ginny?

- Si, Hermione procura que mi hermano este a tiempo en el campo por favor - pidió la pelirroja a su amiga.

- Claro descuida estará allí como un clavo - dijo Hermione sonando a soldado.

- ¿Por qué siempre se tienen que meter conmigo¿Es que es el deporte oficial o que? - se quejo el pelirrojo.

- No, cariño, lo que pasa es que a veces se lo dejas muy fácil - lo tranquilizo Hermione acariciándole el cuello y acercándose a su oreja - Tendré que advertirles que no te molesten, solo yo puedo - susurro muy cerca de su oído.

- Si serás… - dijo Ron enviándole una mirada juguetona.

- ¿El que? - pregunto Hermione con cara de niña traviesa.

- Nada, nada, mejor vamos para el campo que al final se me hace tarde y me siguen molestado - dijo Ron levantándose y siendo seguido por su novia.

* * *

Los jugadores volaban prácticamente a ciegas sobre el campo de Quidditch, los alumnos intentaban ver el juego a través de la gran tormenta. Harry volaba seguido por el nuevo buscador de Ravenclaw, la _snitch dorada_ parecía haberse esfumado del campo. Llevaban ya cerca de dos horas de partido y todavía no la había visto ni una vez, la cosa se complicaba mas por momentos pues unas nubes muy negras se aproximaban hacia el campo. Parándose y observando el campo desde las alturas vislumbro el estado del partido, los jugadores de ambos equipos volaban torpemente intentando anotar puntos. En ese momento vio como Ginny anotaba un tanto para su equipo, y puedo escuchar que el resultado era de 170 a 130 a favor de Gryffindor. Las practicas que habían echo en un tiempo similar habían dado sus frutos y eso se veía reflejado en el marcador, retomando su rumbo anterior continuo dando vueltas alrededor del campo en busca de la _snitch_. Ya estaba un poquito harto de que el buscador principiante le estuviese siguiendo continuamente, así que decidió probar el "Amago de Wronski" con él. Cuando llego el momento adecuado finto y se precipito en caída libre hacia el suelo, giro la cabeza para observar como el buscador de Ravenclaw le trataba de seguir pero su escoba no era rápida como la de Harry, así que este decelero levemente para que su estrategia surtiese efecto. Cuando Harry se encontraba a medio camino hacia el suelo vio por encima de su adversario un leve brillo, dándose cuenta de que había encontrado la snitch viro violentamente la escoba y rápidamente se abalanzo sobre la posición del buscador de Ravenclaw él cual se había quedado paralizado. Para cuando el otro buscador se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía Harry ya se encontraba a medio camino de la escurridiza snitch, las gradas habían estallado en ruidosos gritos. Con bastante facilidad Harry atrapo la snitch dorada, y observo como el buscador rival bajaba la cabeza lamentándose.

- No te preocupes estoy seguro de que la próxima vez lo harás mejor, has sido un buen rival - dijo Harry ofreciéndole la mano.

- Gracias Potter - dijo el muchacho estrechándole la mano.

- Nos vemos - se despidió Harry - Creo que me esperan, ah y buena suerte contra Slytherin - dijo Harry dirigiéndose después hacia el suelo donde el resto del equipo se encontraba recibiendo las felicitaciones de la multitud que había invadido el campo.

- HARRY, ERES EL MEJOR - grito una voz familiar cuando llego a tierra.

- No es para tanto Ginny - dijo Harry abrazando a su novia.

- Si que lo es, por que no se como has podido ver la snitch con este tiempo - dijo Ron - Yo casi ni podía ver la quaffle.

- Si, si muy bien pero por que no nos vamos para los vestuarios y allí hablamos, creo que ya nos hemos mojado lo suficiente, además estoy helada - dijo Ginny abrazándose a si misma.

-Tienes razón vamos - dijo Harry pasando un brazo por encima de su novia.

Tras una larga ducha con agua bien caliente los jugadores del equipo regresaron a la sala común donde les esperaba una gran fiesta de la victoria, nada mas entrar vieron como Hermione recriminaba a un par de primeros años por hacer el gamberro.

- Ron será mejor que trates de calmar a tu novia o mas de uno va a tener pesadillas con ella - dijo Harry señalando en dirección hacia los chicos asustados que la escuchaban.

- Si tienes razón, pero no te preocupes yo se como entretenerla - dijo dándoles una sonrisa picara.

- Ya veras como Hermione le chilla - le susurro Ginny al odio, mientras observaba como su hermano se dirigía hacia la castaña. Cuando Ron llego a la altura de Hermione y la dijo algo esta se giro y lo miro con mala cara, todo para después empezar a gritar al pelirrojo en lugar de a los pequeños.

- Si realmente sabe como entretenerla - dijo Harry estallando en carcajadas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un pequeño y regordete hombre caminaba presuroso por las oscuras callejas del callejón Knockturn, su peculiar andar era característico de alguien que había pasado mucho años escondido. Continuamente mirando hacia atrás por si alguien le seguía, no quería hacer enfurecer a su amo y mucho menos recibir uno de sus "tratamientos". Tras varios minutos de caminata se detuvo en un viejo y abandonado local del callejón, reviso bien los alrededores y sacando su varita mágica con su mano de plata lanzo un pequeño hechizo a la puerta, la cual se abrió dejando el camino libre.

- Llegas tarde, sucia rata - dijo una voz fría y que arrastraba las palabras.

- L… lo siento, tenia que ver que no m… - decía colagusano estremeciéndose ante sus compañeros de cacería.

- No se por que mi señor sigue confiando en ti asquerosa rata de cloaca - dijo una estridente voz femenina desde la parte mas oscura de la habitación.

- Tranquila querida ya sabes que a nuestro señor no le gusta que le maltratemos - dijo la voz de la ultima persona de la habitación.

- Tienes razón, amor - dijo exasperada Bellatrix.

- Infórmanos, colagusano - ordeno fríamente Lucius Malfoy.

- E… el callejón e… esta despejado, tan so… solo he visto a unos pocos Aurores muy mal camuflados - dijo colagusano.

- Es bueno que seas una rata tan escurridiza - rió Bellatrix.

- Bien creo que es suficiente para llevar a cabo el plan de nuestro amo - dijo Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Es una lastima que no pueda estar aquí con nosotros disfrutando - dijo melancólicamente Bellatrix.

- Sino fuese por Potter y Dumbledore todo seria mucho mas sencillo, el mundo se rendiría los pies de nuestro Señor inmediatamente - dijo Lucius.

- Sucia rata veta a informar a los demás y diles que todo se realizara como estaba planeado - dijo Bellatrix saliendo a la luz.

- Si… si - dijo colagusano antes de desaparecer con un ligero ruido.

- Será genial, no puedo esperar a empezar - dijo Bellatrix frotándose las manos.

- Tranquila cariño pronto tendrás tu ración de sangre - rió Rodolphus.

* * *

La fiesta en Gryffindor estaba en pleno apogeo cuando Harry comenzó a sentirse mal, todo a su alrededor parecía perder fuerza y color.

- Harry, Harry ¿Te pasa algo? - le preguntaba Ginny un poco asustada - Estas como ausente.

- No… es solo que no me siento bien - explico Harry.

- De repente te has puesto mas blanco que la leche - dijo Ron.

- Siento que algo no esta bien - dijo Harry.

- ¿Es Voldemort, Harry? - pregunto Hermione.

- No, no es él - respondió Harry - Hace algún tiempo que he dejado de sentirle, esto es otra cosa es diferente.

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Ginny.

- Creo que va a suceder algo malo pero no se que es - explico Harry - Será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto a descansar - dijo Harry levantándose justo en el momento en el que una oleada de angustia inundo su corazón, haciendo que le flojearan las piernas.

- Harry - grito la pelirroja ayudándole a mantenerse de pies - Será mejor que te ayude a… - decía cuando observo la mirada de Harry.

- Los Mortífagos están atacando Gringotts - dijo Harry.

- Iré a avisar a Dumbledore - dijo Ron saliendo disparado de la sala común.

* * *

La batalla había comenzado, un gran grupo de Mortífagos atacaba el banco con extrema crudeza pero eran repelidos hábilmente por los Duendes y por algunos de los Aurores encargados de la seguridad del Callejón Diagon.

- Mmmmm, me encanta el olor del miedo - dijo riendo Bellatrix - Siempre a sido mi olor favorito.

- El mió también - dijo su marido a su lado.

- Que les parece si hacemos que esto se anime un poco mas - dijo Lucius Malfoy alzando el brazo con su varita en el extremo - ¡MORSMORDRE! - grito haciendo aparecer la marca tenebrosa sobre el banco de los magos.

- Ahora se ve mas… ¿Bonito? - dijo conteniendo una siniestra carcajada Bellatrix.

La batalla se encrudecía por momentos, dentro del banco varios grupos de personas se escondían mientras esperaban refuerzos.

- Ya estoy arto - grito un hombre de avanzada edad - Es que nadie va a hacer nada contra esos malditos asesinos - gritaba con indignación - Creo que ya me he escondido suficiente, yo voy a ayudar a los aurores, tal vez no sea de mucha ayuda pero para algo serviré.

- Yo me voy con usted - dijo un joven que estaba acompañado por una anciana mujer.

- Pero Tony te pueden hacer daño - reclamaba la misma.

- Lo se pero ya es hora de que los ciudadanos nos involucremos en la guerra o sino nos acabaran por ganar - dijo el muchacho antes de ir junto a su nuevo compañero.

- No conseguiréis mas que os maten por vuestra locura - dijo otro joven sentado en un sillón.

- Por lo menos conseguiremos algo, sentados no conseguimos nada mas que miedo - dijo el joven llamado Tony.

- Es una soberana estupidez pero que demonios voy con vosotros - dijo el joven del sillón - ¿Alguien se apunta para salvar lo sea posible?

Varias voces comenzaron a hablar entre si y unas cuantas decenas de personas se levantaron a lo largo del salón en el que se encontraban, incluso algún anciano trataba de ir con los que se disponían a arriesgar sus vidas, pero era retenido por su mujer o por algún otro amigo.

Los Mortífagos avanzaban poco a poco hacia el interior del recinto mientras el grupo de Duendes y Aurores se reducía por momentos, las bajas cada vez eran mas numerosas y la resistencia ante el ataque se ponía de peor color. Repentinamente las puertas del banco se abrieron de par en par dando paso a un buen numero de personas que salían lanzando hechizos de forma organizada, la primera fila lanzaba hechizos protectores sobre la zona y a sus compañeros, mientras que las filas traseras enviaban hechizos de ataque a los Mortífagos.

De las filas enemigas comenzaron a salir rayos color verde destinados al nuevo grupo en juego, un par de ellos golpearon a dos componentes que estaban distraídos, sin embargo los demás tuvieron tiempo de cubrirse junto a los Aurores y Duendes.

- Maldita sea, ya los teníamos y ahora les llegan refuerzos - de quejaba un Mortífago resguardados tras un carro dado la vuelta.

- Deja de quejarte tanto y vamos a atacar - dijo otro Mortífago con desprecio hacia el primero.

- Vale - respondió algo temeroso el primer enmascarado.

- ¡_AVADA KEDAVRA_! - grito el segundo Mortífago mientras apuntaba a un Duende apostado en un saliente del primer piso, por suerte para el Duende pudo reaccionar a tiempo y interpuso un trozo de fachada desprendida.

- _INCENDIO_ - grito el Duende apuntando con sus largos dedos hacia el carro de madera que protegía a los dos Mortífagos, causando que este estallase en llamas y los dos enmascarados tuviesen que salir al descubierto.

- Maldito "Ser" asqueroso - grito el segundo enmascarado - _STUPEFY _- grito

-_ PROTEGO_ - grito el Duende.

- _IMPEDIMENTA_ - grito otro Duende impactando en el pecho de distraído Mortífago.

- _DESMAIUS_ - grito un Auror que estaba junto al segundo Duende.

Las pequeñas batallas se sucedían a lo largo del improvisado campo de batalla, las fuerzas acaban de nivelarse de forma brusca y las bajas eran constantes.

- Estoy agotado - decía el señor mayor que inicio la marcha de los clientes del banco.

- Yo también pero tenemos que resistir hasta que lleguen los refuerzos - dijo un Auror a su lado.

- Espero que lleguen pronto - dijo el joven Tony - _PROTEGO, IMPEDIMENTA, STUPEFY_

- _PROTEGO, INCENDIO, DESMAIUS, PROTEGO_ - grito de carrerilla el Auror - Veo que estas bien entrenado - le comento a su joven compañero de batalla.

- Si, cuando Harry Potter y Dumbledore dijeron que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había vuelto comencé a entrenarme para poder defenderme a mi y a mi familia - dijo el joven.

- ¿Por qué no lo llamas por su nombre "Voldemort"? - dijo el anciano que presencio como el Tony y el Auror se estremecían ante la sola mención.

- Por favor no lo repita - pidió el Auror.

- No se debe temer a un nombre, al menos eso es lo que dice mi amigo Dumbledore - dijo el anciano - _PROGETO, TARANTALLEGRA, DESMAIUS_ - grito el anciano con gran habilidad impactando los dos hechizos en sendos objetivos.

- _STUPEFY_ - grito el Auror apuntando al Mortífago que bailaba descontroladamente.

- ¿Conoce usted a Dumbledore? - pregunto el joven - _INCENCIO, PROTEGO_ - grito hacia un carro después de haber visto lo que había echo un Duende, provocando que un surtido grupo de Mortífagos allí apostados saliesen al descubierto.

- _STUPEFY_ - gritaron varias voces a la vez - _PETRIFICATUS TOTALUS_ - grito otro grupo de voces.

Los Mortífagos trataron de protegerse, sin embargo la lluvia de hechizos cayo sobre ellos como una apisonadora. Con las fuerzas debilitadas los Mortífagos comenzaron a replegarse para preparar una nueva embestida contra el banco de los magos, la retirada temporal sirvió para una reorganización por parte de los dos bandos.

- ¡Malditos sean! - gritaba de rabia Lucius Malfoy - ¿Como es posible que un puñado de Duendes, Aurores y gentuza nos este impidiendo conquistar nuestro objetivo? - preguntaba a los Mortífagos reunidos a su alrededor.

- Esto es sencillamente un desastre, si nuestro amo se entera de que estamos teniendo tantos problemas se a va a enfadar - dijo Bellatrix con su habitual voz cortante - Y mucho.

- Ataquen tal y como les hemos ordenado o sufrirán nuestras represalias - dijo amenazante Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Si - respondieron los Mortífagos realizando una inclinación de cabeza en modo de sumisión.

Los Mortífagos volvieron a situarse estratégicamente en los perímetros del banco, mientras en el interior del banco los Aurores organizaban la defensa. Cuando volvió a comenzar el ataque todos estaban preparados y la batalla se torno muy cruenta y sangrienta, la furia con la que los encapuchados atacaban inclinaba la balanza en su favor.

Después de media hora de batalla las fuerzas de defensa del banco estaban muy mermadas y la derrota parecía inevitable, sin embargo ruidos de apariciones llamaron la atención de los atacantes.

- Parece que todavía llegamos a tiempo - dijo Remus Lupin apuntado a un Mortífago - _STUPEFY_.

- Si menos mal que Potter nos aviso - opino _Ojoloco_ mientras realizando un rápido movimiento de varita contra el compañero del primer Mortífago, un rayo de color morado impacto en el pecho de su enemigo.

- _PROTEGO, STUPEFY, IMPEDIMENTA, PROTEGO, PROTEGO, EXPELLIARMUS, PETRIFICATUS TOTALUS, PROTEGO_ - dijo de carrerilla Patrice - Os importaría dejar de "charlar" y ayudarme un poco - dijo sarcásticamente - Estoy empezando a cansarme y eso que solo estamos empezando - protesto.

- Perdona mujer solo eran unos pocos comentarios, _PROTEGO, STUPEFY_ - se defendió Remus dándole una sonrisa a Patrice.

- _CRUCIO _- grito un Mortífago en dirección Patrice.

- ¡CUIDADO! - grito Remus antes de abalanzarse sobre ella para apartarla del rayo, pero no con suficiente suerte que el rayo le impacto en la pierna causando que se cayese al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

- _INCENDIO, STUPEFY, INCARCELUS_ - grito Patrice apuntando al Mortífago que tenia a Remus sometido con la maldición imperdonable - Remus cariño te encuentras bien - dijo con lagrimas pugnado por salirse de sus ojos.

- Si no te preocupes preciosa, esto no ha sido nada - dijo Remus levantándose y tratando de ocultar el dolor que le causaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Ten mas cuidado de ahora en adelante, no podemos permitirnos mas bajas - dijo _Ojoloco_ mientras enfrentaba a otro Mortífago.

- Mirad, parece que allí están los cabecillas del ataque - dijo Bill llegando hasta su posición.

- Si, será mejor que nos ocupemos de ellos para que los demás no puedan recibir ordenes y se desorienten - dijo Patrice.

- Dumbledore ya esta de camino - comento Remus apuntado hacia donde el anciano Director se encontraba.

- Vamos - dijo Moody iniciando la marcha.

- ¿A donde os creéis que vais? - dijo una voz burlona.

- No creo que se de tu incumbencia - respondió Patrice lanzándole un rayo con un rápido pero preciso movimiento de la varita.

- _PROTEGO­_ - se protegió el enmascarado - Muy hábil pero no lo suficiente, con una seña varios Mortífagos mas les salieron al paso - ¡Matadles!.

- Id vosotros, nosotros os cubrimos - dijo Bill.

- _PROTEGO, INCENDIO, INCENDIO, STUPEFY, IMPEDIMENTA, INCARCELUS, PROTEGO_ - gritaba _Ojoloco_ a diestro y siniestro - Daos prisa - les grito.

Mientras Remus y Patrice continuaban avanzando hacia la posición de Dumbledore pudieron observar como el anciano Director del colegio se batía en duelo con cinco Mortífagos a la vez mientras los otros observaban el espectáculo. Dumbledore hábilmente se deshizo de sus contrincantes dejándolos inconscientes y atados fuertemente con un encanto, seguidamente se posiciono ante el grupo en el que se encontraban los cabecillas.

- Veo que volvemos a vernos¡Viejo! - dijo con desprecio Lucius Malfoy.

- Sigues igual que siempre mi querido Lucius - dijo Dumbledore manteniéndose en guardia - Es increíble que mi viejo amigo Tom te dejase salir a jugar solo.

- No esta solo - puntualizo la voz de Rodolphus.

- Eso ya lo veo, siempre intentado destacar - objeto Albus - Claro tampoco podía faltar tu costilla, me defraudaste tanto Bellatrix, hubieses llegado tan lejos - dijo Albus haciendo un gesto de decepción.

- Ya he llegado muy lejos, mas de lo que nunca imaginaste anciano - dijo fríamente mientras se quitaba la mascara para poder mirar a su enemigo a la cara.

- Al menos tienes el valor suficiente para poder mirarme a la cara después de todo lo que hice por tí - dijo Dumbledore.

- Solo me aproveche de ti¡Viejo Estupido! - dijo fría y cruelmente antes de reírse.

- Creo que ha llegado la hora de matarte - dijo Rodolphus - No veo el momento en poder llevarle tu cadáver a nuestro amo - dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

- Eso te será mas difícil de lo que piensas - dijo Remus apareciendo junto con Patrice al lado de Dumbledore.

- Y eso por que estamos en superioridad numérica - dijo Lucius señalando que ellos eran cinco y los otros solo tres.

- Yo me quedo con el feo - dijo Patrice señalando a Rodolphus.

- Remus para ti, Bellatrix - dijo Albus - Yo me encargo de mi viejo amigo Lucius y de los otros dos.

- Bien vosotros lo habéis querido - dijo Bellatrix dirigiéndose al encuentro del Remus - Vamos lobito que tengo un regalo para ti - dijo esbozando una siniestra sonrisa, marcada por los años en Azkaban.

- Lucius no te preocupes me encargo de esta estupida y después te ayudo con el viejo - dijo Rodolphus.

- Bien, vosotros a por el - ordeno Lucius a sus lacayos.

- _CRUCIO _- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- No creo que las fuerzas este equilibradas - dijo Albus mientras con un rápido movimiento de varita creo un escudo plateado y desvió las maldiciones - Estáis en clara desventaja - dijo esbozando por primera vez en mucho tiempo una sonrisa de prepotencia, mientras con dos movimientos de varita aturdía a los Mortífagos. Dos movimientos mas y los Mortífagos se encontraban firmemente atados, entonces creo un escudo para desviar la maldición que Lucius le había enviado por la espalda.

- Maldito seas - gritaba Lucius comenzando a atacar de forma incontrolada, mientras sus maldiciones eran fácilmente repelidas por Dumbledore.

- Creo que es hora de terminar con esto - dijo Dumbledore y con tres movimientos de su varita, la varita de Lucius acabo en sus manos y con el dueño en el suelo inconsciente y atado.

En otro lugar próximo se decidía la suerte de otros dos contendientes.

- _IMPEDIMENTA_ - grito Patrice dándole a Rodolphus en pleno pecho - _INCARCELUS_ - dijo triunfante a la vez que observaba como Remus luchaba con Bellatrix.

- No te creas que vais a ganar maldita perra - dijo Rodolphus desde el suelo.

- Yo creo que si - dijo Patrice observando como en esos momento Lucius caía derrotado - Ya no quiero escucharte mas, _Silencius_ - dijo apuntado a la garganta de su enemigo.

La batalla entre Bellatrix y Remus estuvo cargada de ira y resentimiento, Remus odiaba a esa mujer con toda su alma. Le había robado al único amigo que le quedaba, el único de los que le apoyaron en sus peores momentos.

- _CRUCIO_ - gritaba por octava vez seguida Bellatrix en dirección a Remus, sin embargo gracias a los grandes reflejos del merodeador no lograba acertarle.

- _INCENDIO _- contraatacaba Remus.

- _CRUCIO_ - volvía a intentarlo Bellatrix.

- Creo que estas perdiendo - comento Remus mientras mantenía la guardia después de esquivar el ultimo Cruciatas.

- ¿Por que dices eso, escoria? - pregunto Bellatrix.

- Por que estas sudando como una guarra y por que tus compañeros ya han caído - contesto Remus desviando levemente la mirada hacia sus compañeros.

- Maldita sea - dijo Bellatrix antes de lanzar una rápida sucesión de maldiciones a Remus que apenas tubo tiempo de esquivar - Nos volveremos a ver - dijo antes de desaparecer con un silencioso 'Pop'.

Cuando los Mortífagos que estaban luchando contra los Aurores recién llegados observaron como sus lideres habían sido derrotados, comenzaron a desaparecerse dejando a sus heridos y capturados atrás. Rápidamente todos los Aurores comenzaron a capturar a los Mortífagos retrasados y heridos, casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la batalla había terminado.

- Creo que hemos ganado - dijo alegremente Patrice mientras ayudaba a un Auror a levantar a su presa - Ten cuidado con este es uno de los jefes - puntualizo.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Remus a su ahora novia.

- Si no te preocupes hablaba mas que luchaba - dijo restándole importancia a su lucha contra Rodolphus - ¿Y tu ya te encuentras mas recuperado de la maldición Cruciatas? - pregunto mirándole indulgentemente.

- El ejercicio me ha ayudado un poco, pero unas horas de reposo no me vendrían mal - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Remus! - exclamo Patrice dándole un puñetazo en el brazo - Dios mió, creo que he creado un monstruo - dijo bajando la cabeza.

- ¡HE CHICOS VENID PARA AQUÍ, RAPIDO! - les grito con premura Bill Weasley.

- ¿Qué sucede…? - preguntaba Remus cuando se quedo de piedra mirando al individuo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo muy malherido.

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo, siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero entre el exceso de trabajo (que ahora parece haberse calmado un poco, tampoco mucho), las vacaciones (15 dias en los que he desconectado totalmente) y un pequeño bloqueo que he atravesado, el capitulo se ha retrasado mas de un mes.

Bueno ahora vamos las respuestas a los reviews.

**Asmp14**: Hola yo estoy bien y tu, no te voy a decir ni que si, ni que no pero nunca se sabe, hasta pronto.

**Dany-kanuto-Link**: Tienes toda la razón voy a ver si encuentro a algún enfermito para que me sustituya.

**Veruka**: Hola Ver (esto de los diminutivos cada vez es mas pronunciado, al final como en Men In Black con la letra, jejeje), lo que dices de Harry es cierto supongo que se le hará muy difícil enseñar a la gente de su misma clase. Bueno, pues duermen de vez en cuando pero no siempre que si les pillan se armaría la gorda, jeje. A mi si me gusto el libro, como bien señalo Rowling el sexto y el séptimo es como un libro dividido en dos partes, por eso a mucha gente no le ha hecho mucha gracia, ya espero con impaciencia el ultimo libro. Ummm creo que esta vez me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero no he podido hacer otra cosa, muchos besos.

**Andy Black Lupin**: Que puedo decirte, no he podido tardar menos, espero que el próximo no me tome tanto tiempo.

**SerenitaKou**: Ya se que me vas a decir que me tarde mucho pero que le puedo hacer si no tengo tiempo. Bueno la respuesta a tu pregunta es …, no, como crees que te voy a decir quien es, jeje, besos.

**Sirenita**: La verdad es que no, por que todavía no había leído el libro cuando escribí esa parte. Además ahora que lo he leído intento dejar fuera todas las ideas y demás historias que se han ocurrido, por que QUIZAS cuando termine este fic empezare uno nuevo continuando la saga original.

**Celina**: Me alegra que te gustase el capitulo, creo que tu inspiración no llego por que pase por un bloqueo de esos indeseados. Ahora que señora inspiración ha vuelto creo que la voy a encerrar o algo asi para que no se vuelva ha escapar, jejejeje. Yo subo la apuesta de 1 beso esquimal y 1 abrazo de oso a juego, con un beso de mariposa, jeje. Creo que empiezo a desvariar y todo para esas tierras calidas del sur, pero muy al sur.

**Kika** **dlc**: Gracias por tus comentarios.

**AndieDiggory**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, a mi particularmente también me gusta mucho la pareja R/H, pero no tanto como para escribir un fic solo de ellos. Para mi es mucho mas fácil interactuar con los personajes en diálogos que con párrafos de narración. Creo que yo también intentare tomar te tus geniales fics. Besos.

**Menlor** **griffindor**: Hola Menlor, gracias por tus comentarios, por cierto te envié el mensaje? Es que no me acuerdo si te lo envié o no.

**Amnydic1991**: Bueno creo que con las dudas de las amenazas se ha quedado todo el mundo, aunque algunos no andan mal encaminados. Besos.

**Harrydgg**: Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, me alegra saber que a la gente le sigue gustado mi fic.

**Marcela9**: Bueno ahora estoy de maravilla, después de un descanso de 15 días mucho mejor. Cuídate.

**Mariet** **Malfoy**: Gracias por el review, y espero que analices el sueño y me des tus conclusiones a ver si se asemejan a lo que tengo pensado, besos.

**Randy**: Estoy en ello, gracias por dejar review.

**Nachita**: Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Mondlicht** **Weasley**: Gracias por tu review.

**oOo.Thea.oOo**: Hola, ahora mismo estoy súper relajado, pues aquí no se juega ese juego, yo lo juego en navidades. Como ya he dicho antes no te voy a decir ni que si ni que no pero nunca se sabe, jeje.

Bueno esto ha sido todo por el momento, espero no tardarme con el siguiente capitulo.


	9. Capitulo 09: Reuniones tras la Batalla

**CAPITULO IX: REUNIONES TRAS LA BATALLA**

Harry Potter caminaba impaciente de un lado al otro de la habitación, mientras sus amigos observaban el vació ante sus ojos. Ninguno tenia idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos en el callejón Diagon frente al banco de los magos, hacia ya un buen tiempo que Dumbledore se había marchado hacia allí pero todavía no regresaba.

- Harry cariño quieres hacer le favor de tranquilizarte un poco, me estas mareando - se quejo Ginny que observaba a su novio desde un sillón frente al fuego - Anda ven aquí a sentarte - dijo haciéndole sitio en el sillón y dándole unas palmaditas al hueco.

- Es solo que estoy nervioso - dijo acercándose hasta la posición de su novia.

- Es normal que estés nervioso, todos lo estamos - razono Hermione.

- Debería haber ido con Dumbledore - dijo Harry dejándose caer en el sillón.

- Todavía no es la hora de ir a la batalla - le dijo Ginny abrazándose a él.

- ¿Cuándo va a ser la hora? - pregunto retóricamente.

- Cuando estemos mas preparados compañero, de momento mis hermanos y el resto de la orden se encarga de proteger lo importante - dijo Ron con solemnidad.

- Además Dumbledore esta con ellos que podría pasar, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien - dijo Hermione.

- No lo entendéis, hace mas de tres horas que he dejado de sentirme agobiado como antes - se trato de explicar Harry - La batalla ha terminado, pero algo importante a tenido que suceder - dijo Harry.

- Tal vez tengas razón pero no tenemos forma de saberlo hasta que el Director regrese - dijo Ginny frotándole los brazos a Harry.

* * *

Unas tres horas antes en el callejón Diagon la batalla acaba de concluir con excelentes resultados, dos cabecillas y del circulo privado de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado habían sido capturados. Una pequeña multitud empezó a darse cita alrededor de un hombre tirado en el suelo y con visibles marcas de haber recibido varias maldiciones de los Aurores, junto a el se encontraban un medimago y un sorprendido Remus Lupin.

- ¿Remus, cariño te encuentras bien? - pregunto Patrice agarrándole del brazo.

- Si - respondió este escuetamente.

- ¿Quién es? - pregunto nuevamente Patrice señalando al hombre del suelo.

- Es… Peter… Peter Pettigrew - dijo simplemente Remus dedicándole una mirada de odio a su antiguo compañero de travesuras.

- El que… - dijo Patrice llevándose las manos a la boca.

- Tengan cuidado con el es un Animago Ilegal - dijo Remus - Puede convertirse en rata, será mejor que se lo lleven con un hechizo anti-animagos - aconsejo Remus a los Aurores que estaban al lado del malherido colagusano.

- Creo que esto será un buen revés para mi viejo amigo Tom - dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir? - pregunto Remus a Dumbledore.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices tu Remus? - dijo Albus.

- Bien, creo que será lo mejor - razono Lupin.

- Pero primero vamos a hablar con Arthur, creo que no estaría de mas informar a nuestro señor Ministro - dijo el anciano Director.

Tomando un trozo de piedra de la fachada del banco Dumbledore creo un traslador para el Ministerio de Magia, puesto que ya no se podían aparecer puesto que las barreras habían sido alzadas de nuevo. Remus, Patrice, Bill y Dumbledore tocaron el traslador para llegar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la recepción del Ministerio de Magia.

Caminaron a prisa por los largos pasillos del Ministerio de Magia, tomaron el ascensor, cuando llegaron hasta la oficina del Ministro de Magia la secretaria les salio al paso.

- Buenos Días¿Qué desean? - dijo la mujer con respeto pero sumamente seria.

- Necesitamos ver al Sr. Ministro - dijo Dumbledore a la señora que lo miro de mala manera.

- ¿Tiene ustedes cita? - pregunto muy seria.

- No, pero es urgente - dijo Bill - Venga Rose, ya se que mi padre esta muy ocupado pero estoy seguro de que esto será lo mas importante que haga hoy o en toda la semana - señalo Bill para ablandar a la mujer.

- Esta bien pasen - cedió la mujer.

- Tienes buena mano con las mujeres, eh! - le comento Patrice en bajito.

- Uno no puede evitar ser guapo - dijo descaradamente - Pero será mejor que esto no se lo digas a Fleur o me mata - dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Tranquilo será nuestro secreto - dijo tranquilizadoramente.

- Gracias - dijo Bill.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Remus¡Patrice¡Hijo¿Qué os trae por aquí? - dijo Arthur sorprendido de ver a tanta gente en su despacho - Creí que estaríais en el campo de batalla ocupándoos de la seguridad.

- Eso hacíamos, pero ya esta todo bajo control así que hemos venido a darte una inesperada noticia - dijo Dumbledore sentándose en un sillón frente al escritorio de Arthur.

- Ya se lo de la captura de Lucius Malfoy y de Rodolphus Lestrange, sin duda es un duro golpe contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado - dijo Arthur con una sonrisa.

- Sin duda un duro golpe, pero no es por eso por lo que hemos venido - dijo Remus.

- ¿Entonces cual es el motivo? - pregunto intrigado el Ministro.

- Peter Pettigrew - dijo escuetamente Remus Lupin.

- ¡No! - dijo Arthur - ¿Lo han atrapado?

- Si se le ha encontrado gravemente herido - contesto Patrice ante la visible incomodidad de Remus para hablar del tema.

- En estos momentos le deben haber llevado a San Mungo - dijo Dumbledore.

- Esto demostrara la inocencia de Sirius, y también será un duro golpe para el enemigo - dijo Bill Weasley.

- Según mis ultimas informaciones Peter hacia de espía para Voldemort - dijo Dumbledore mientras un estremecimiento recorría a algunas personas de la sala.

- Seguro que por su condición de Animago le era muy útil - comento Remus - El ser una rata traidora tiene que tener sus ventajas - dijo con odio.

- El caso es que ya esta atrapado - dijo Patrice agarrando suavemente el brazo de Remus para calmarle - Ya no podrá causar mas daño.

- Eso espero - dijo Remus.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? - pregunto Bill Weasley, todos en la sala miraron al anciano Director de Hogwarts.

- Creo que lo mejor seria que el Wizengamot decidiese su suerte y absolviese a Sirius por los actos que se le atribuían - dijo Dumbledore.

- Es lo justo - dijo Arthur - Convocare al tribunal a una reunión extraordinaria el Viernes - dijo mientras comenzaba a escribir en su agenda.

- Será mejor que nos marchemos para Hogwarts, los chicos estarán impacientes por saber que ha pasado - dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

- Nosotros volveremos al Callejón Diagon para ayudar en lo que podamos - dijo Patrice.

Dumbledore y Remus salieron de la oficina del Ministro por la chimenea por medio de polvos Flú, hasta el despacho del Director en Hogwarts. Por otro lado Patrice y Bill se marcharon hasta el vestíbulo para ir por Flú ya que la chimenea de Arthur solo podía ir a lugares concretos, todo por la seguridad.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de un oscuro castillo abandonado un siniestro ser descargaba su ira con su seguidora, la mujer con vestimentas negras y su mascara movida por las convulsiones. En repetidas ocasiones su amo le había aplicado la maldición Cruciatus, y como consecuencia sus músculos estaban agarrotados por el dolor.

- M…mi…señor…por…por…favor - clamaba Bellatrix desde el suelo.

- No implores el perdón que no te mereces - decía Voldemort con desprecio - _CRUCIO_ - grito apuntando nuevamente al objetivo de su ira, mientras mantenía la maldición otro Mortífago entraba en la estancia y se arrodillaba sin mirar a su compañera - ¿Qué es lo que sucede Macnair?

- Traigo nuevas no muy agradables mi señor - dijo con la voz insegura - Colagusano ha sido atrapado, mi señor - dijo encogiéndose un poco sabiendo lo que venia a continuación.

- _CRUCIO - _grito con rabia y levantándose de su impresionante sillón - Será mejor que no me volváis a fallar o la próxima vez no seré tan indulgente ni misericordioso - dijo Voldemort - Nott - llamo volviendo a sentarse.

- Si, mi amo - dijo una figura saliendo de las sombras y arrodillándose frente a Voldemort.

- Lleváoslos de aquí y curadles, no quiero que tengan ninguna excusa para no servirme - dijo Voldemort.

- Si, mi amo - respondió Nott, quien se levanto y con la ayuda de otros tres Mortífagos que se encontraban en las sombras condujeron fuera a un adolorido Macnair y una demolida Bellatrix.

- ¿Bella, que tal te encuentras? - pregunto Nott cuando habían salido de la habitación en la que estaba su amo.

- He… estado… mejor - dijo entre ahogadas respiraciones.

- Nuestro amo es muy severo, no deberías haberle fallado - dijo Nott con una nota de amargura.

- Que capturasen a tu esposo y a Lucius nos complica las cosas - dijo otro de los enmascarados.

- Pero que también tengan a Colagusano las empeora todavía mas - dijo Macnair ya un poco recuperado de la maldición Cruciatus.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - pregunto Nott mientras empujaba la puerta de lo que tenían montado como una enfermería.

- Por que Colagusano conocía mucho mas las intenciones futuras de nuestro amo que ellos o que nosotros - respondió Macnair mientras se subía en una camilla.

- Tie…ne… razón... esa… asquerosa… rata… sabe… muchas… cosas - decía bellatrix siendo tumbada en la camilla contigua a la de Macnair.

- Algo habría que hacer para que no háblese - dijo Nott cerrando los puños con fuerza.

- Eso lo decidirá nuestro amo - dijo una voz seria desde la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Quién eres tu? - pregunto uno de los Mortífagos.

- Pronto lo descubriréis, mi señor ha solicitado la presencia de todos lo que no estéis heridos - dijo antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar la habitación.

- ¿Quién demonios se cree ese para hablarnos así? - dijo Nott enfadado.

- No lo se pero será mejor que os deis prisa, parece que posee el favor de nuestro señor - dijo Macnair.

- De acuerdo vayámonos, pero antes tomaos estas pociones para paliar los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus - dijo sacando unas botellitas de color verdoso de un armario - Bellatrix tu toma también esta otra para tus heridas - dijo dándole otra botella ha beber - Luego pasare a controlaros - dijo el Mortífago que hacia las veces de medimago.

Los Mortífagos de más alto rango se estaban reuniendo en la habitación en la que se encontraba el sillón de Voldemort, no serian mas de treinta y todos estaban en silencio observando como la figura que antes les había hablado se encontraba esperando al lado de Voldemort.

- Mis queridos siervos - hizo una pausa para dejar que se inclinasen ante él - Hoy ha sido un día terrible para mis planes, algunos de vosotros me habéis defraudado - hizo otra pausa para regodearse en su miedo - Pero Hoy también a llegado a mi un nuevo y fiel vasallo, pero no ha venido solo, ha viajado por todo el continente reclutando y buscando seguidores para mi causa. A partir de ahora mi mano derecha en la conquista del mundo será William Gargoth, todos le deberéis obediencia tal y como me la tenéis a mi¿Entendido?

- Si, mi amo - gritaron todos al unísono repitiendo la inclinación inicial.

- A partir de ahora la torpeza y los fallos serán castigados con extrema dureza… - comenzó Gargoth alto y serio.

Todos los Mortífagos reunidos escucharon durante casi media hora todas las nuevas instrucciones que Voldemort y el habían preparado para el asalto al mundo mágico, los nuevos Mortífagos que había traído Gargoth entraron la habitación y recibieron ordenes como los demás en la sala.

* * *

- Veras como el Profesor Dumbledore llega de un momento a otro - decía Ginny para calmar a Harry.

- Eso mismo llevas diciendo la ultima media hora - se quejo Harry.

- Venga cariño relájate un poco y luego tendremos sesión de besos - le susurro al oído con sonrisa picara.

- Eso es trampa - le susurro de vuelta acercándola más.

- Buenas tardes muchachos - dijo Albus Dumbledore entrando en la habitación y seguido de el Remus Lupin.

- Buenas tardes, Profesores - dijeron los chicos.

- Buenas tardes - respondió Remus.

- ¿Qué ha pasado¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto¿Ha sido… - preguntaba Harry intentando levantarse pero siendo retenido por su novia.

- Calma muchacho todo a su debido tiempo - dijo Albus sentándose en un sillón que creo con un movimiento ligero de varita.

- ¿Bueno van a contarnos que ha pasado, estamos en ascuas? - pregunto Ron intrigado.

- Como Harry había sentido estaban atacando Gringotts, cuando llegamos al ministerio los Aurores todavía no sabían nada, no habían recibido ningún informe. Salimos hacia el callejón Diagon, y allí notamos que las barretas anti-aparición estaban destruidas. La batalla ya estaba empezada y los Duendes de Gringotts y los Aurores habían evitado que los Mortífagos entrasen al banco, también pudimos ver a clientes normales ayudando, cosa bastante extraña pues normalmente la gente se limita a esconderse - contaba Dumbledore.

- ¿Pero eso es bueno, no? - pregunto Ron.

- Si, claro que es bueno que la gente empiece a dejar de esconder tras los Aurores, pero creo que esto a sido una situación especial - comento Remus.

- Desgraciadamente la gente tiene demasiado miedo para luchar - dijo Dumbledore - Cuando llegamos a la batalla acorralamos a los Mortífagos por dos frentes, desde atrás donde estábamos nosotros y desde el banco donde estaban los demás. Rápidamente la balanza se inclino a nuestro favor y cuando todo se veía mas claro atacamos a los cabecillas del ataque, logramos atrapar a dos de los lideres sin embargo el tercero escapo. Después de eso la mayoría de Mortífagos que estaban todavía en pie logro escapar, pero capturamos a todos los caídos - les informaba Dumbledore.

- ¿A quienes atrapasteis? - pregunto Harry muy serio.

- Eran Lucius Malfoy y Rodolphus Lestrange - contesto Remus.

- Genial, ardo en deseos de poder decírselo a Malfoy - dijo Ron sonriendo.

- ¡Ron! - exclamo Hermione enfadada.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto extrañado.

- ¡Eso no se hace! - le respondió la morena.

- Vale, vale ya se enterara - dijo Ron quitándole importancia.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo más? - pregunto Harry ya mas tranquilo.

- En realidad si, también hemos capturado a Peter Pettigrew - dijo Remus.

- ¡Colagusano! - exclamo Harry a la vez que Ginny le apretaba la mano que tenia cogida.

- Si hemos hablado con Arthur y va a convocar una sesión extraordinaria del Wizengamot para decidir que hacer con él - explico Dumbledore.

- Genial, espero que le metan en Azkaban y se lo den de comer a un dragón - dijo Ron con enfado.

- No creo que eso suceda, Ron - dijo Ginny que acariciaba el pelo de Harry pues este se había quedado en shock.

- Tienes razón Ginny, creemos que Peter hacia de espía para Voldemort - dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Harry, estas bien¿Quieres que hablemos? - pregunta Remus.

- Eh, si estoy bien, pero no me vendría mal una charla - respondió Harry - ¿Me sueltas cariño, que enseguida vuelvo? - le susurro.

- Claro pero no tardes - dijo soltándole y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- No podría - le susurro tras darle un beso en la cabeza - Vamos a mi cuarto, Remus - dijo Harry mientras señalaba el cuarto.

Remus y Harry entraron a la habitación de éste mientras en el exterior Dumbledore les contaba los que había sucedido con mas detalle, dentro los dos estaban en silencio mirando al vació, Harry fue el primero en romper el silencio tras casi diez minutos.

- ¿Van a declarar a Sirius inocente? - pregunto Harry con un nudo en la garganta.

- Esa es la idea - respondió Remus con un nudo similar - No veo el momento en que mi amigo quede liberado de tan pesada carga - dijo mientras unas rebeldes lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

- Sirius habría sido muy feliz estando en libertad - dijo Harry imitando a Remus.

- Si, pero desgraciadamente llega tarde - dijo el licántropo dándole un golpe a la pared.

- Solo espero que ese maldito gusano cante todo lo que sabe de los planes de Voldemort - comento Harry - Quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes, me estoy cansando de estar siempre mirando hacia los lados por si a algún Mortífago idiota se le ocurre atacarme a mi o a los míos - dijo Harry con rabia.

- ¿Quieres que hagamos un funeral a Sirius? - pregunto Remus.

- ¿Podemos? - pregunto Harry - Quiero decir, me encantaría darle una despedida digna a Sirius - dijo Harry intentando sonreír pero solo consiguió una mueca.

- Claro que podemos Harry - respondió Sirius - ¿Qué te parece si la preparamos para las vacaciones de Pascua? - pregunto el merodeador.

- Me parece bien¿Pero por que no en las vacaciones de navidad? - pregunto Harry.

- Estos meses voy a estar muy ocupado con un asunto de la Orden y no podré organizar nada, pero no te preocupes que en las vacaciones de Pascua todo estará listo - explico Remus.

- ¿Eso significa que no te voy a ver estas navidades? - pregunto Harry.

- No, llegaremos unos días antes de Navidad, pero luego tendremos que volver a marcharnos - respondió el licántropo.

- ¿"Llegaremos, Marcharemos"? - pregunto Harry con picardía.

- Si, Patrice y yo estaremos fuera un tiempo - dijo Remus escondiendo una sonrisa.

- Por tu cara diría que te alegras de estar de misión, "Solos" - dijo Harry sonriendo

- Harry por favor estábamos hablando de cosas serias¿No puedes dejar de fastidiarme un rato? - inquirió Remus a Harry.

- No - respondió Harry - Sirius no habría perdido una oportunidad así para fastidiarte ni por todo su oro de Gringotts - dijo sonriendo - Hace tiempo que decidí hacerle sentir orgulloso tomándome las situaciones con el humor que el siempre tenia, le echo de menos - explico Harry.

- Yo también - dijo Remus antes de que el silencio volviese a invadir la habitación.

- TOC, TOC ,TOC - llamaron a la puerta.

- Pasa - pregunto harry

- Harry, Remus - dijo Ginny apareciendo por la puerta - Si habéis terminado Dobby ha traído la cena, y el Profesor Dumbledore se ha marchado para cenar en el gran comedor.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar Remus? - pregunto Harry.

- Si, pero no puedo quédame mucho tiempo - respondió Remus.

- Claro¿Alguien te necesita verdad? - pregunto Harry sonriendo.

- Se puede decir que si - dijo Remus.

Cuando salieron de la habitación se encontraron con una mesa alargada repleta de comida muy apetitosa, Dobby había trasformado los muebles de la sala convirtiéndolos en un gran comedor en miniatura. Tras una animada cena Remus se marcho mucho mas contento de lo que había llegado, estar en el colegio donde vivió sus mejores años le había ayudado mucho en su animo.

Estaba ya avanzada la madrugada mientras Harry dormía placidamente en su cama de Hogwarts, la noticia de la detención de Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange le había alegrado sin embargo lo que mejor le había sentado había sido la de noticia de la captura de Peter Pettigrew _alias_ "Colagusano".

- Harry, cariño despierta - decía la voz de una muchacha con voz algo alterada.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto adormilado Harry - ¿Qué haces aquí¿ Creí que te habías ido con Ron y Hermione?

- He tenido un sueño, creo que es importante - dijo Ginny metiéndose en la cama con su novio.

- ¿Y no podía esperar a mañana? - pregunto receloso.

- Por poder, podía, pero ha sido la excusa perfecta para venir a dormir aquí - dijo sonriendo - Así Ron no me podrá decir nada - dijo sonriendo aun mas.

- Bueno pues ya que estas aquí, cuéntamelo - dijo Harry sentándose en la cama.

- Empecé a soñar normal como siempre, luego el sueño cambio de golpe y me encontré en un desierto callejón Diagon justo frente al banco de Gringotts - explicaba Ginny concentrándose en su sueño.

- ¿No soñarías con el banco por lo que ha pasado hoy? - cuestiono Harry.

- Eso es lo que pensé al principio pero luego entre en el banco, y pude observar todo con mas detalle, no era el banco que nosotros conocemos, todo parecía mucho mas desfasado como si fuese en otra época - contaba Ginny - Luego me adentre por los pasadizos y a toda velocidad, casi no podía ver lo que tenia alrededor. Llegue a una cámara muy grande y allí había montones de Galeones, más de los que había visto en mi vida, buff - resoplo Ginny.

- ¿Es eso todo, muchos galeones? - pregunto Harry intrigado.

- No, tonto, déjame terminar - respondió Ginny dándole una palmada en el brazo.

- Vale, vale no hay por que ponerse agresiva - dijo Harry frotándose el lugar en el que ella le había dado.

- No te he dado fuerte, idiota - dijo Ginny simulando enfado - El caso es que estuve mucho tiempo dando vueltas por la inmensa cámara, era como un laberinto, si no la conoces te pierdes. Tras largo rato girando entre montañas de galeones, vi un cofre grande. Cuando me acerque se abrió y dentro entre otras cosas había una caja muy extraña - contaba Ginny.

- ¿Extraña en que sentido? - pregunto Harry.

- Pues, extraña - dijo alzando los hombros y recibiendo una mirada inquisitiva de Harry - Supongo que por que estaba en desacuerdo con todo lo que le rodeaba, no encajaba por ningún lado. Parecía como de piedra pero estoy segura de que no lo era, y tenia multitud de inscripciones extrañas que no entendía - contaba Ginny muy concentrada - Y parecía tener un leve resplandor que salía de su interior, pero lo mas extraño de todo es que sentía como si me llamase.

- ¿Cómo si te llamase? - pregunto Harry mas para si mismo que para Ginny - Hay una cosa que me tiene intrigado¿Cómo te guiaste hasta esa cámara por todos los pasadizos y luego dentro de la cámara?

- Eh, pues no lo se, creo que era por instinto - respondió Ginny mientras los parpados se le cerraban.

- Si supongo que será por instinto, tal vez la caja te atrajo hasta ella - comento Harry.

- Si tal vez - dijo Ginny con mucho sueño.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, estas que te caes - dijo Harry tumbándose.

- Si es lo mejor… - dijo bostezando.

- Vamos ven que mañana hay que ir a clase, y no te preocupes por los sueños - le dijo Harry abriendo los brazos para recibirla.

- Vale - dijo abrazándose ha él.

Cinco minutos mas tarde dos jóvenes estaban profundamente dormidos, durmieron de un tirón toda la noche hasta que la claridad de la mañana les despertó. Como de costumbre Harry y Ginny fueron al Gran Comedor a desayunar, poca gente se encontraba todavía en las mesas y pudieron charlar tranquilamente. Mas tarde cuando llegaron Ron y Hermione les contaron toda la historia del sueño.

Esa misma mañana las noticias y comentarios sobre el ataque a Gringotts eran la conversación principal en todos los rincones del gran comedor, cuando el diario "El Profeta" apareció por los ventanales siendo portado por lechuzas. El ejemplar del periódico de los magos traía en portada una foto del Banco tras el ataque, donde se veía a los Aurores y Sanadores atendiendo a los heridos y arrestando a los Mortífagos que quedaban. En la noticia informaban de que algunos de los cabecillas del ataque habían sido arrestados, sin embargo no comentaba ni sus nombre ni lo cercanos que eran a Voldemort. También explicaba que algunos de los clientes del banco habían decidido ayudar a los Aurores y Duendes a defender el banco, arriesgando sus vidas en un acto de valor. Tampoco habían informado nada relacionado con la captura de el supuestamente muerto Peter Pettigrew, al parecer el Ministerio de Magia había escondido muy bien la información valiosa.

A lo largo de la semana Ginny fue teniendo mas sueños como el de la primera noche, pero cada vez podía fijarse en más detalles, el jueves por la tarde ya en la sala privada de Harry estuvieron conversando hasta llegar a la conclusión de que tal vez la caja se encontrase en una de las múltiples cámaras de Harry. Así que decidieron hacer una pequeña excursión en las próximas vacaciones de navidad, ahora el problema seria decírselo a la señora Weasley y al resto de la Orden.

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo, esta vez me he dado un poquito mas de prisa en escribir este capitulo y es que ya he terminado de retocare el índice de la historia, espero que si nada me lo impide poder actualizar una vez por semana, dos como mucho. Teniendo en cuenta lo que han tardado mis ultimas actualizaciones este no es un mal margen.

Ahí vamos con las respuestas de los Review.

**SerenitaKou**: Hola, si desvelase la información valiosa no tendría gracia. Espero que te gustase la identidad del malherido.

**Veruka**: Hola Ver, estoy mas que sorprendido, como demonios te has enterado de que era mi cumpleaños? Ya me contaras su secreto por que no recuerdo en donde lo pude haber puesto para que te enteraras. Bueno supongo que este te habrá gustado un poquito menos ya que no tenia apenas acción, pero era necesario para presentar ha algunos personajes. Ha sido quien creías que era? O por otro lado te he sorprendido, Besos.

**Sirenita**: Hola, pues como has supuesto me costo muchísimo encontrar la forma de enfocar la batalla ya que es muy difícil escribir una batalla con muchos hechizos y que tenga coherencia, para que el lector no se pierda entre tanto rayo. Bye.

**Celina**: Hola, como has podido comprobar esta vez no he tardado la eternidad que tarde la vez anterior. Bueno creo que lo de la apuesta voy a tener que igualar por que esto se esta yendo de las manos y al final no se que va a pasar, por que mira que Bilbao es grande, eh? Bueno un besazo para hasta "tu" isla.

**Randy**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me halaga mucho que te guste mi fic, seguiré esforzándome para no decepcionaros.

**Marc**: Hola, igual te he decepcionado al no encontrarte con ningún monstruo pero tiempo al tiempo. Es normal que me perdieses de vista ya que he estado mas que desaparecido, jeje. Bye.

**Amsp14**: Hola amiga, yo estoy bien ¿y tu, bueno yo también tengo trabajo en abundancia en la oficina pero nada como antes, ahora puedo respirar y todo. Que siguas bien y espero que Marcela9 se recupere pronto que ya se que es muy molesto lo de la varicela.

**Menlor** **Griffindor**: Hola de nuevo, bueno primero que nada siento no haberte mandado el mensaje pero no me ha dado tiempo, en cuanto pueda buscare tu mensaje y te lo respondo. Bueno ya ves que tu pregunta ha sido respondida en el capitulo¿Qué te ha parecido, Siento decirte que tengo tiempo apenas para leer y no creo que pueda leer tu fic de momento, ya que todo el tiempo libre que tengo para leer lo utilizo para escribir mi historia.

**Dany-kanuto-Link**: Gracias por tu review, como ves esta vez me di algo de prisa.

Bueno esto ha sido todo por ahora, espero seguir con este ritmo.


End file.
